Dark Uzumaki Naruto : Revenge
by dark namikaze vengeance 6661
Summary: Apakah diriku tak diperbolehkan untuk bahagia? Orang-orang yang kusayangi meninggalkanku satu persatu, apa salahku? Apa sistem dunia ini yang salah? Apa aku terlalu lemah? Hanya dengan alasan perang 3 fraksi , mereka membunuh dengan seenaknya. Hanya karena aku adalah manusia rendahan yang lemah, mereka membunuhnya. Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat, akan ku balas perbuatan kalian!
1. Chapter 1

DARK UZUMAKI NARUTO : REVENGE

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungkin T semi M untuk adegan kekerasannya)

.

Pair : ?

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & DxD (Ichie Ishibumi)

.

Warning : banyak typo, OOC?,dll.

.

Genre : Adventure, fantasy

Yuhuuu akhirnya untuk memenuhi janji saya akan mempublishkan fanfic Naruto x Highschool DxD, untuk alasan kenapa baru bikin fanfic lagi ada di paling bawah.  
maaf karena sudah hamper 2 tahun ga nulis fanfic tolong minta saran dan kritik yang membangun :)

Oke, semoga tak mengecewakan chapter pertama ini

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun lari!" Perintah seorang wanita didepannya.

"Lari? Kenapa harus lari?" Tanya Naruto seakan masih belum paham situasinya saat ini, sedangkan wanita dihadapannya sudah memasang wajah pucat serta panik.

Blarrrrr

Kedua orang itu dikejutkan saat terdengar suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sialan kau gagak, aku tak akan kalah dengan semudah itu!" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya ke udara, dan ia melihat orang-orang dalam jumlah banyak yang memililiki sayap dipunggugnya, tengah saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Siapa yang kau panggil gagak, kelelawar?" salah seorang pria Nampak marah,Perlahan kumpulan cahaya berkumpul dilengannya, kemudian cahaya itu membentuk suatu benda yang kelihatan seperti tombak.

"Kita habisi kelelawar ini,teman-teman!" satu persatu orang-orang bersayap dari salah satu kubu membuat tombak cahaya di tangan mereka.

"K-kita harus lari dari sini, atau kita akan terbunuh!" Wanita itu langsung menarik Naruto yang nampaknya masih syok melihat kejadian barusan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi? Da-dan orang-orang itu mempunyai sayap dipunggungnya?" Wanita disampingnya tersebut melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah aku pernah membaca buku yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki sayap seperti itu, dan nama mereka adalah..."

Blarrr Blarr Blarr

Naruto tak dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir barusan,karena sebuah ledakan secara berturut-turut terjadi di langit.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan ia melihat orang-orang bersayap dari dua kubu tengah saling serang. Salah seorang pria melemparkan tombak cahaya pada kubu musuhnya, tetapi dapat ditahan oleh sebuah lingkara sihir.

"Tadi tombak cahaya, dan Sekarang Lingkaran sihir? Yang benar saja!" Ucap Naruto saat melihat kejadian-kejadian diluar akal sehatnya.

"Serang balik!"

Wushh

Salah satu kubu menyerang dengan kekuatan sihir yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir didepan tubuhnya, sedangkan kubu yang lain berusaha menghindarinya dengan meliuk-liuk diudara menggunakan sayap dipunggung yang mereka miliki. Satu per satu orang yang terkena serangan tersebut jatuh kebawah dan mendarat dengan keras diatas tanah. nampaknya dari kubu yang lain tak terima melihat teman-temannya satu per satu berguguran, mereka kemudian membuat lagi tombak cahaya serta melemparkannya ke musuh.

"kalian akan membayar semua ini dengan kematian kalian!"

Salah seorang pria membuat tombak cahaya 2 kali lebih besar dari tombak cahaya yang sebelumnya ia buat, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melemparkannya.

di kubu yang lain, mereka berusaha menghindari dan menahan tombak-tombak cahaya yang menuju kearah mereka.

Jleb jleb jleb

"Arghhh."

Naruto terkejut saat melihat orang-orang langsung menjadi abu saat terkena tombak cahaya tersebut.

'Ini mengerikan, benar-benar mengerikan.' Pikir Naruto.

Wanita yang tadi berlari bersama Naruto baru tersadar kalau Naruto sudah tak berlari lagi, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Naruto-kun jangan berhenti,cepat lari! Ini bukan waktunya untuk terkagum-kagum, atau kau akan ma-" Wanita itu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sebuah tombak cahaya tengah melaju kearah Naruto yang masih diam dengan pandangan terkejut. Wanita itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto sambil berteriak "NARUTO-KUN MENGHINDAR!"

Naruto langsung tersadar saat seseorang meneriakan namanya, tetapi ia terkejut saat tombak cahaya sudah hampir mengenai tubuhnya.

JRASH

Cipratakan darah mengenai wajah Naruto, ia memasang wajah yang sangat terkejut.

BRUK

Naruto menahan tubuh wanita didepannya yang mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk melindunginya dari tombak cahaya. Naruto langsung berusaha mencabut tombak cahaya yang menembus tubuh wanita didepannya,tetapi tombak tersebut langsung menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Ia melihat tubuh wanita yang berada dalam pangkuannya yang penuh dengan darah segar. Dengan susah payah, wanita itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bersimpah darah dan mengusap pipi Naruto yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya serta syok.

"Kenapa?"hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

"J..jangan mema...sang wajah sep..erti itu,Na..ru..to-kun.." balas wanita itu. Air mata langsung mengalir dari kedua mata Naruto. Dengan gerakan pelan, tangan wanita itu berusaha menyeka air mata Naruto dan menyebabkan air mata Naruto bercampur dengan darah.

"haha Ja..jangan mena..ngis, bukan..kah seorang laki...laki..tak bol..eh menangis.."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dan ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk bercanda,bodoh! Aku akan menelpon rumah sakit untuk segera membawa ambulan kesini!" Sang Wanita hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

"Sela...mat ti..tinggal,Naruto...kun."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun!"

"Arghhhhhhhhhh." Naruto langsung terbangungun dari mimpinya,nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya seperti sudah berlari marathon belasan kilometer.

"Hah..hah..hah.."Naruto mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. Ia menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

'Mimpi itu lagi.' Batin Naruto.

Srett

"Mimpi yang sama lagi,Naruto-kun?" Seorang wanita memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, dan menahan kepalanya dipundak Naruto. Naruto seolah baru menyadari keberadaan wanita yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang tersebut.

"Yah, aku bermimpi tentang mimpi itu kembali..entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku memimpikan hal yang sama." Jawab Naruto tersenyum masam sambil melirik pada wanita yang memeluknya dari belakang tersebut dari ujung matanya.

"Aku tak akan pergi atau meninggalkanmu, Naruto-kun." Ucap wanita tersebut dengan sebuah senyum diwajah cantiknya tersebut.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu...Hinata." jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

'Tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi, itu hanya sebuah mimpi.' Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang pergi Mandi. Akan kubuatkan sarapan selagi Naruto-kun mandi." Ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot datang ke apartemenku setiap pagi,Hinata. Aku menjadi merasa tak enak,karena setiap pagi kau datang kesini dan memasakan sarapan untukku." Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersemyum simpul.

"Tak apa, aku tak merasa terbebani. Malah aku menikmatinya. Kalau aku tak kesini, pasti Naruto-kun akan bangun kesiangan." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Cepat mandi, Naruto-kun!" Perintah Hinata.

"Baik,baik." Hinata terkikik geli saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Hinatapun lalu bersiap memasak sarapan untuk Naruto seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata tengah berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Naruto dan Hinata bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang sama yaitu SMU Kuou. Sebelumnya, sekolah ini adalah SMU khusus anak perempuan, tetapi sekarang menjadi campur. Jadi rasio perbandingan siswa perempuan lebih besar dari pada siswa laki - laki, tetapi tahun demi tahun jumlah siswa Laki - laki terus meningkat. Namun secara keseluruhan, tetap jumlah siswa perempuan lebih banyak dari pada siswa laki - laki. Hinata dan Naruto adalah siswa kelas XI, dan rasio perbandingan perempuan dan laki laki adalah 7:3. Dikelas XII malah OSIS pun kebanyakan adalah perempuan, bahkan ketua OSIS sekolah juga perempuan.

"Nee, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata, tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa ada mahluk astral di dunia ini?"

"Hah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata tebalnya. Ia tak bisa mendengar perkataan Hinata,karena Hinata berbicara begitu pelan atau karena situasi dijalan ini begitu ramai sehingga tak terdengar.

Yah, Naruto saat sekolah selalu menggunakan kacamata tebal miliknya dengan alasan pandangan matanya kurang baik dalam melihat objek tanpa menggunakan Kacamata.

Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya, saat Naruto yang nampaknya tak mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.

"Lupakan."

Setelah itu,Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dalam keheningan. Dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan kelasnya.

"Bocah gila."

"Mati saja kalian binatang kotor!" Hinata dan Naruto dapat melihat para wanita dikelasnya tengah mencaci maki ketiga orang siswa yang nampaknya tengah asik dengan dvd dan majalan porno? Ya, majalah porno. Mereka bertiga adalah Hyoudou issei,Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Diam! ini adalah hiburan kami! perempuan dan anak - anak menyingkir saja dan tidak boleh lihat! kalau tidak kuperkosa kalian dalam imajinasiku nanti!" Balas Matsuda. Para Wanita lalu meninggalkan trio mesum tersebut, mereka lalu tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Naruto dan Hinata seolah-olah kejadian barusan itu tak ada.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan,Naruto-kun."

"Ah Ohayou." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayou." Hinata juga membalas sapaan temannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati trio mesum tersebut.

"Ohayou Issei,Matsuda,Motohama." Sapa Naruto. Issei yang tengah asik dengan majalah porno ditangannya langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Ah Ohayou Naruto." Balas Issei. Naruto Lalu duduk dibelakang bangku Issei,sedangkan Matsuda dan Motohama memandang sengit Naruto.

"Mati saja kau,Naruto!"

"Ya, walaupun kau itu anak yang sama tidak populernya seperti kami, tapi...tapi..kenapa Hinata-chan yang merupakan idola sekolah selalu dekat denganmu, pirang sialan!" Rutuk Motohama denga air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Hinata memang merupakan idola sekolah, dengan rambut biru gelapnya yang panjang serta sifatnya yang ramah menjadikannya idola disekolah, seperti Rias Gremory,Himejima Akeno, dan Sona sitri yang ketiganya merupakan kelas XII.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya murid biasa-biasa saja,dan itulah yang membuat Matsuda dan Motohama iri.

Issei menutup majalah porno yang ia pegang,dan

Sret

"Ilmu apa yang kau gunakan Naruto?" Iseei langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto sambil memandanginya dengan serius.

"Diam kau Issei! kau juga sekarang dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik seperti Rias senpai,Akeno senpai dan maskot sekolah,Koneko-chan!"

"Ya,mati saja kalian berdua!" Bentak Matsuda dan Motohama.

.

.

Issei Pov

Akhirnya setelah kegiatan disekolah selesai, tadinya aku akan melihat video koleksi terbaru dari Matsuda. Tetapi, Buchou memintaku untuk datang ke ruang klub, klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Yah karena aku adalah anggota dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan juga seorang...iblis.

Aku sudah cukup lama saat diriku berubah menjadi iblis, haha alasan aku menjadi iblis? Haha kalian mungkin tak akan percaya, tapi aku dibunuh oleh pacarku sendiri saat kencan. Ironis? Tentu saja, Amano Yuma-chan merupakan pacar pertamaku dan seorang malaikat jatuh...itulah yang dikatakan Buchou padaku.

Tetapi, Buchou atau Rias Gremory datang menyelamatkanku dan menjadikanku iblis dan pelayannya.

Kenapa alasan nyawaku diincar oleh malaikat jatuh? Itu karena ditubuhku ada yang namanya Sacred Gear.

Menurut penjelas Buchou padaku, Sacred Gear adalah kekuatan tidak alami yang diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Kebanyakan Sacred Gear punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang bisa menjadi jerat bagi iblis atau malaikat jatuh.

Hehe tapi aku tak menyesal , karena sekarang aku punya tujuan untuk menjadi iblis kelas tinggi dan membuat harem.

Aku sudah cukup terbiasa hidup sebagai iblis, kekuatanku akan meningkat pada malam hari sedangkan pada siang hari merupakan kelemahan iblis, iblis lemah terhadal cahaya.

Pekerjaan sebagai iblis adalah seperti ini:

Pertama kami dipanggil, dan kemudian kami mengadakan kontrak dengan mereka yang memanggil kami. Setelah itu, kami memenuhi keinginan mereka. Sebagai gantinya, kami menerima sesuatu yang senilai dengan keinginan yang mereka buat. Hal itu bisa berupa uang, benda, dan bahkan kehidupan mereka. Tetapi dewasa ini, tidak ada kontraktor yang mau menggunakan nyawa mereka memenuhi keinginan mereka. Bahkan jika ada seseorang seperti itu, jika harga yang mereka berikan tidak setimpal dengan keinginan yang mereka inginkan, maka keinginan tersebut tidak dapat dikabulkan. Menurut Buchou, "Nilai dan harga setiap individu tidak sama".

Dan satu lagi, diantara yang lain, posisiku sebagai pelayan buchou adalah yang terendah karena aku hanyalah seorang...pion. Kiba adalah "Bidak Kuda". Koneko-chan adalah "Bidak benteng". "Akeno-san adalah "Bidak Ratu", Dia adalah yang terkuat setelah Buchou dan yang terakhir Buchou adalah "Bidak Raja".

Issei Pov End

Issei masuk ke dalam bangunan tua diwilayah sekolah , dan kemudian menuju ke ruang di lantai dua.

Issei lalu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut sambil mengatakan "Aku masuk."

Semua orang sudah ada disana, seperti Rias Gremory,Himejima Akeno,Yuuto Kiba, dan Toujo Koneko. Issei lalu duduk dikursi kosong disebelah Kiba.

Rias mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, ia lalu berdiri sambil memandang pelayan-pelayannya.

"Hari ini aku mendapat laporan bahwa para Eksorsist dari pihak gereja telah bergerak." Ucap Rias.

"Eksorsist?" Issei hanya memasang wajah bingung. Rias lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Issei.

"Para eksorsist ditugaskan gereja untuk membunuh musuh terbesar kita. Dan Issei jangan pernah terlibat dengan orang gereja." Ucap Rias.

"Baik Buchou." Balas Issei tegas.

"Ara ara, itu adalah semangat yang bagus Issei-kun." Akeno hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Issei.

'Eksorsist ya...beberapa waktu lalu aku pernah melihat pertarungan untuk memusnahkan iblis liar dan sekarang eksorsist, hah nampaknya untuk menjadi iblis tertinggi dan mempunyai harem sendiri masih sangat jauh.' Batin Issei.

Dhuagh

"Dilarang berpikir mesum!" Ucap Koneko dengan wajah datar sambil memukul kepala Issei. Issei hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Srett

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya, dan tidak ada siapapun didalamnya. Ia lalu melemparkan tasnya tepat diatas kasur miliknya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah cermin.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama didepan cermin, ia lalu membuka kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan mata biru lautnya yang indah. Tiga goresan yang waktu kecil menghiasi kedua pipinya sudah lama hilang, dan rambut pirangnya sudah tumbuh cukup panjang.

"Kencan dengan Hinata ya..."

Flashback

Naruto dan Hinata tengah duduk disebuah cafe, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk diam terlebih dahulu dicafe tersebut saat hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Nee, Hinata?" Hinata yang dipanggil oleh Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

" hmm ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah penasaran.

"Besok kau ada tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" Naruto Lalu merogoh sakunya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu didalam saku celananya. Dan ia mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari saku celananya.

"Aku punya dua buah tiket film, bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya besok?"

"Apakah ini ajakan untuk berkencan?" Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mungkin ya seperti itu."

"Tentu dengan senang hati Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata dengan wajah sumringahnya.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto lalu mengambil handuk, dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah kecil ditengah hutan,Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan dikedua pipinya tengah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seorang wanita tua yang tergeletak diatas tanah dengan luka cakaran hewan besar diperutnya. Luka tersebut tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah segar dalam jumlah banyak.

"Bertahanlah,kaa-san." Anak pirang tersebut tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Hiks...kaa-san."

"Ja..ngan menangis,Naruto. Bukan...nya kau seorang laki-laki?" Wanita paruh baya, yang dipanggil 'kaa-san' oleh bocah pirang tersebut tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau aku tadi tak bermain didekat danau..hiks...kaa-san tak akan mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Uhuk...sudahlah,Naruto..Nee,.Naruto...mendekatlah, ada sesuatu yang kaa-san ingin beritahukan padamu! Uhuk.." Perintah Kaa-san Naruto, Narutopun makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kaa-sannya.

"Sebenarnya...kau bukanlah anakku, Naruto. Aku menemukanmu sewaktu bayi didepan rumahku, sampai sekarang aku tak bisa menemukan siapa kedua orang tuamu. Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu, maafkan aku Naruto... sebenarnya... aku.. ingin... sekali... melihatmu..tumbuh... dewasa... Na..ru..to." Naruto hanya diam membatu, pandangan matanya kosong seperti tanpa ada sebuah kehidupan didalamnya. Tubuh kecilnya tak bisa menerima semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah tersebut menuju danau didekat rumahnya, ia berdiam disebuah ayunan tua didekat danau, wajahya tampak kosong serta bekas air mata masih terlihat dipipinya. Mata birunya yang biasa terlihat seperti lautan, sekarang menggelap.

Ia menatap kosong pada danau didepannya, Perkataan terakhir dari kaa-sannya terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya

"Siapa aku sebenarnya?" gumamnya.

Siang dan malam terus silih berganti, hari-hari Naruto dilalui dalam kesepian.

"Hey sedang apa kamu disini?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara, dan ia melihat seorang perempuan seusianya.

"Siapa..kau?" dengan suara datar dan pandangan mata yang begitu kosong, Naruto menatap perempuan tersebut.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. " Jawab gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Hinata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Naruto memandang Hinata yang menjulurkan tangannya mengajak untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Uzumaki...Naruto." Hinata yang tak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto akan menjabat tangannya, langsung menarik salah satu tangan Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, mulai sekarang kita adalah teman."

"Te…man?"

.

.

.

"Ughh." Naruto langsung terbangun dari mimpinya barusan, ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

'Mimpi barusan..bukannya itu adalah kejadiaan dulu saat aku bertemu dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Dia adalah penyelamat hidupku, ia yang menarikku dari jurang kesepian. Dan setelah itu ayah Hinatalah yang membiayai hidupku. ' Batin Naruto.

Naruto melirik jam di dinding, dan ia langsung memasang wajah terkejut.

"Sial, aku bangun kesiangan!" Jam tersebut menunjukan pukul jam 8.50. Ia langsung mengambil handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

Naruto sekarang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat yang kemarin telah ditentukan untuk bertemu.

"Hah..hah..maaf aku telat." Ucap Naruto saat sudah berada tepat didepan Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto-kun, aku juga baru sampai kok" balas Hinata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah saat melihat Naruto yang nampak keren dengan pakaian casualnya,rambut pirang panjangnya yang nampak sedikit berantakan dan tanpa menggunakan kacamata yang biasanya Naruto pakai.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang memperhatikan pakaiannya.

"Ti-tidak kok, Naruto-kun. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata lalu pergi dari sana sambil bergandengan tangan. Setelah itu, Hinata dan Naruto menghabiskan hari dengan melihat film dan pergi ke berbagai tempat yang terkenal di kota. Naruto dan Hinata nampak menikmati kencan mereka, sehingga mereka berdua tak sadar waktu sudah sore.

Saat ini Mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju taman yang lumayan jauh dari kota.

Cukup jauh didepan Naruto serta Hinata, Issei nampaknya tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Ummm sedang bepergian?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Saya ditunjuk ke Gereja di kota ini. Anda pasti penduduk kota ini. Senang bertemu Anda."

ISSEI POV

Hmm seseorang dari gereja ya..apa aku harus menolongnya?

"Sejak sampai disini saya bingung. saya tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar... Saya tersesat dan orang lain tidak bisa mengerti apa yang saya katakan..."

Dia meremas tangannya didepan Dadanya dan terlihat sangat sedih. Jadi itu berarti dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang... Alasan mengapa ia bisa berbicara denganku saat ini adalah karena pengaruh kekuatan Iblis. Itulah yang Buchou katakan kepadaku sebelumnya.

"Setelah kamu menjadi Iblis, kamu juga mendapatkan kemampuan unik yaitu "antar bahasa" Begitu kamu menjadi Iblis, semua orang di dunia dapat memahami apa yang kamu katakan.. Orang-orang juga bisa mendengarkan apa yang kamu katakan dalam bahasa ibu mereka. Orang Amerika mendengar suaramu dalam bahasa Inggris, Orang Spanyol maka mereka akan mendengarnya dalam bahasa Spanyol.. Dan sebaliknya, walaupun mereka berbicara dengan bahasa asing, Kamu akan mendengarnya sebagai bahasa Jepang."

Ya, memang terjadi yang seperti Buchou katakan. Tapi sekarang bagaimana? Buchou memperingatkanku untuk tidak berhubungan dengan orang-orang dari gereja. Apakah aku harus meninggalkan perempuan ini? Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan dalam kesulitan begitu saja,mungkin Buchou akan mengerti kalau aku menceritakannya secara baik-baik nanti.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana tempat Gereja."

Seingatku ada sebuah gereja tua di bagian luar kota. Mungkin maksudnya gereja itu. Tetapi apa gereja itu masih digunakan?

"Benarkah!? Terima kasih! Ini semua pasti berkat Tuhan!"

Dia tersenyum padaku dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Perempuan ini benar-benar imut. Tapi ketika aku melihat Rosario di dadanya, rosario itu memberiku reaksi yang sangat negatif. Yah, tentu saja, karena aku iblis. Begitulah aku mengantar Suster-Gereja ini ke gereja.

ISSEI POV END

suster-gereja yang tengah berjalan bersama issei, menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki menangis sambil memegang kakiknya yang berdarah akibat tersandung.

Suster gereja itu lalu menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut, Issei yang tadinya akan memanggil suster gereja itu mengurungkan niatnya saat suster gereja itu berhenti didepan anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis. Isseipun berjalan menghampiri suster gereja dan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena luka ringan seperti ini."

Suster-Gereja itu membelai kepala anak itu. Anak itu mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, namun Suster-Gereja itu punya ekspresi yang sangat lembut. Suster- Gereja itu menaruh telapak tangannya di luka anak laki – laki itu. Kemudian Ada cahaya hijau yang muncul dari telapak tangan Suster- Gereja itu dan berkedip didekat lutut anak itu. Secara perlahan luka anak tersebut sembuh tanpa ada bekas sedikitpun. Issei nampaknya terkejut saat melihat kejadian barusan.

'Sacred gear? Apa perempuan ini pengguna sacred gear?Tapi aku baru melihat pertama kalinya sacred gear yang memiliki fungsi untuk menyembuhkan luka.' Batin Issei.

"Selesai, lukamu sudah sembuh. Sekarang pasti tidak sakit lagi." Anak tersebut menghentikan tangisannya saat lukanya sudah sembuh.

"Arigatou." Ucap anak tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan saya. Tadi tanpa sadar saya-"

"kekuatan itu..."

"Ya, ini adalah kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Kekuatan khusus yang Tuhan berikan kepada saya." Jawab perempuat tersebut dengan senyum kecil.

'Nampaknya perempuan ini tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kekuatan dari sacred gear.' Pikir Issei.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanannya...umm..." perempuan itu nampak bingung beberapa saat, tetapi ia langsung memasang wajah kaget.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Asia argento. Sekali lagi aku minta ma-maaf." Ucap Asia dengan wajah memerah.

"Tak apa, namaku Hyodou Issei. Teman-temanku suka memanggilku Issei, jadi panggil saja Issei. Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum matahari terbenam." Mereka berdua lalu melanjutlkan kembali perjalanan yang sedikit terganggu oleh insiden barusan,tetapi Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Issei menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Naruto dan Hinata-chan?" Ucap Issei dengan wajah terkejut.

"Yo Issei."

"Konnichiwa Issei-kun!" Issei tambah terkejut saat Naruto dan Hinata tengah bergandengan tangan.

"Ka-kalian tengah berkencan?" Tanya Issei yang nampak tak percaya.

"Umm begitulah." Balas Naruto dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

'Sialan kau Naruto. Kau sudah bisa mengencani salah satu idola sekolah, Hinata-chan.' Rutuk Issei dalam hati.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis Issei yang nampaknya malu-malu tersebut.

"Issei-kun apa ini pacarmu?" Tanya Hinata pada Issei.

"B-b-bukan Hinata-chan, dia suster gereja dikota ini dan aku akan mengantarnya karena ia tengah tersesat. Namanya Asia argento." Issei menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan gelagapan.

"Kukira dia pacarmu, karena dia sangat manis." Balas Hinata.

"Matsuda dan Motohama pasti akan sangat marah kalau besok kuberi tahu tentang hal ini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada jahil. Sedangkan Issei yang mendengar itu hanya memandang kesal Naruto.

"Cih lanjutkan saja kencanmu,Naruto. Ayo pergi Asia!" Issei lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto serta Hinata,diikuti oleh Asia.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakukan Issei barusan. Issei bersama Asia sudah menghilang dari pandangan merekan berdua.

"Naruto-kun kita duduk disana." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata, mereka berduapun lalu duduk disana sambil melihat matahari terbenam.

Langitpun sudah berganti dengan malam.

"Umm Naruto-kun aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri disana.

Naruto tengah melihat bintang-bintang dilangit dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

'Mimpi tadi pagi, tidak biasanya aku mimpi seperti itu. Apa ini pertanda baik? Semoga saja. Aku sungguh-sungguh beruntung bertemu dengannya, akan kulindungi dia dengan seluruh hidupku.' Pikirnya.

Naruto sedikit bingung saat langit berubah warna menjadi warna jingga.

"A-ada apa ini? Kenapa langitnya berubah?" Wajah Naruto tampak sedikit panik, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman untuk mencari Hinata.

Blarr

"Naruto-kun lari!" Naruto akhirnya menemukan Hinata yang tengah berlari kearahnya, dan ia menyuruh dirinya untuk lari.

"Lari?" Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung saat Hinata menyuruhnya lari.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti...pokoknya sekarang kita harus lari dulu!" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto yang masih tak mengerti mau tak mau ikut berlari.

Blarr Blarrr

"Bukankah itu suara ledakan? S-sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi?" Hinata yang sedang berlari disamping Naruto meliriknya dari ujung matanya.

"Saat aku keluar dari toilet tadi, aku me-" "Hinata awas!"

Blarrr bruk

Hinata tersentak kaget saat Naruto menarik lengannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Disamping tubuh mereka berdua tercipta lubang berukuran sedang.

"Tsk ternyata kau membawa pasukan yang cukup banyak juga, Malaikat jatuh sialan!"

"Hahaha tentu saja iblis, kami akan melenyapkan kau dan pasukanmu itu disini!"

Hinata dan Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke udara, mereka berdua melihat orang-orang yang memiliki sayap seperti burung-atau malaikat jatuh dan orang-orang yang memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar-atau iblis.

"Cih bicaramu sangat tinggi sekali untuk ukuran malaikat jatuh!"

"Kau terlalu meremehkan malaikat jatuh, iblis!"

Naruto nampak diam membatu dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas pada orang-orang dilangit.

"Iblis...malaikat jatuh?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ja-jadi memang benar ada kalau iblis dan malaikat jatuh itu didunia ini." Gumam Hinata.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat para malaikat jatuh membuat tombak-tombak cahaya dikedua tangan mereka.

"Hinata, lari!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Para malaikat jatuh langsung melemparkan tombak-tombak cahayanya secara bersamaan, para iblis sudah siap menahannya dengan lingkaran sihir didepannya.

Blar blar blar

Naruto melirik kearah belakang dan melihat tombak-tombak cahaya dalam jumlah banyak seperti sebuah hujan tombak. Beberapa iblis langsung berubah menjadi abu saat tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya. Iblispun tak menyerah begitu saja, mereka menyerang balik para malaikat jatuh. Tetapi para malaikat jatuh terus melemparkan tombak cahaya tanpa henti.

Naruto meneteskan keringat dan wajahnya sudah pucat pasi serta tegang.

'Ini seperti didalam mimpiku, dan kalau ini benar seperti didalam mimpi yang selalu aku impikan..maka...'

Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan pikirannya, tak mengetahui ada sebuah tombak cahaya sedang menuju kearahnya. Hinata memasang wajah terkejut saat melihat tombak cahaya yang menuju kearah Naruto.

'Tombak itu akan mengenai tubuh Naruto-kun!' Batin Hinata.

"NARUTO-KUN MENGHINDAR!"

Brukkk

Naruto jatuh tersungkur keatas tanah saat Hinata mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga.

Jlebb

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya saat didepan tubuhnya,Hinata tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya.

Cipratan darah mengenai wajah dan rambut Naruto. Tombak cahaya yang menembus tubuh Hinata menghilang dalam sekejap.

Grebb

Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata, ia melihat tangannya penuh dengan darah.

'd-d-darah…'

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Hinata memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari mulut Naruto, air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua mata Naruto.

"sepertinya kau baik…baik saja..Naruto...kun."Hinata menjawab dengan tersenyum lemah.

"jangan banyak bicara! Bertahanlah Hinata, aku akan menelpon-" "tak perlu,Naruto-kun." Potong Hinata sambil menahan tangan Naruto yang akan mengeluarkan sebuah handphone disakunya.

"Hey Hinata ini tidak lucu, lukamu parah sekali. Biarkan aku menelpon ambulan!" Naruto panik setengah mati sambil melihat bajunya sudah berlumuran oleh darah Hinata.

"wajahmu…uhuk..lucu sekali Naruto-kun. Tapi, tak..apa…uhuk." Hinata sedikit tertawa saat melihat wajah panik Naruto, Naruto hanya memandang tak percaya pada Hinata yang bisa-bisanya tertawa disituasi seperti ini

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku lagi,Hinata?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Balas Hinata dengan tawa lemahnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat kedua tangan Hinata yang berlumuran darah sudah berada dipipinya dan menyeka air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Ja..ngan menangis,Naruto-kun. Aku tak ingin melihat mata favoritku terhalangi oleh air mata. Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, matamu tampak begitu kosong. Tetapi, aku senang sekarang mata Naruto-kun tak seperti dulu lagi. Aku sangat menyukai matamu yang sebiru lautan."

"Kau dapat melihat mataku sepuasnya-" "itu sudah tak mungkin...uhuk..Naruto..kun." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku senang karena bisa melihat Naruto-kun tersenyum, dulu aku dan ayahku selalu berusaha membuat Naruto-kun tersenyum tetapi selalu gagal..." Hinata menghela nafasnya, air mata Naruto terus tanpa henti mengalir dan bercampur dengan darah Hinata.

"Berhenti bicara, kumohon berhenti bicara." Naruto tahu Hinata berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafasnya, agar kata-katanya tak terpotong.

"kau..cengeng sekali..Naruto-kun. Terima kasih Naruto-kun, aku sangat senang hari ini. Aku benar-benar menikmati kencan hari ini." Hinata mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

Cup

"Se..lama..t...tinggal..Naruto-kun..aku...mencitaimu." Setelah sebuah ciuman singkat tersebut, Hinata menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata." Gumamnya. Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata begitu eratnya, sambil menangis. suara ledakan-ledakan di udara bagaikan sebuah melodi yang mengiringi kepergian Hinata.

Naruto meletakan tubuh Hinata yang bersimpah darah dengan hati-hati diatas tanah, tetapi tangis Naruto seakan tak mau berhenti.

"Kenapa?kenapa?kenapa ini terjadi lagi padaku? Kenapa orang yang paling berharga bagiku kembali meninggalkanku? Kau tak adil tuhan, ini begitu menyakitkan." Naruto memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia masih tak bisa menerima ini.

"Lagi…lagi…lagi…lagi….aku akan sendirian..lagi…lagi…aku akan kesepian lagi.."

Deg deg deg

Suara detak jantung Naruto begitu cepat, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit dengan kedua lengannya.

"sendirian, kesepian Hahahaha SIALAN!"

Naruto berdiri sambil menatap kearah iblis serta malaikat jatuh didepannya. Iblis dan malaikat menghentikan aksi serang menyerang mereka, dan mereka semua melihat kearah Naruto.

Tap

Para malaikat jatuh lalu menghampiri Naruto, dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. sedangkan para iblis masih terbang di udara.

"SIALAN! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Naruto langsung berlari tergesa-gesa kearah para malaikat jatuh dengan tatapan membunuh, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan berniat memukul wajah pria yang berdiri paling depan.

Wush Wush Wush

Pria tersebut menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang Naruto arahkan kepadanya dengan sangat mudah.

Tap Dhuaghhh

Pukulan Naruto dapat ditahan dengan 1 tangan oleh pria tersebut, pria tersebut langsung menendang Naruto sekuat tenaga hingga terpental kebelakang.

"Hey diamlah manusia rendahan, kau kira kau bisa membunuhku? Lucu sekali."

"Guhaaaaaaa." Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya, ia langsung jatuh tersungkur dekat tubuh Hinata.

"Grrrrrrr." Naruto kembali bangkit dan langsung berlari kembali kearah pria itu. Pria itu hanya memasang wajah malas melihat Naruto.

"Kalau kau marah karena pacarmu mati, keluarkan semua kemampuanmu manusia!" Naruto semakin bernafsu menyerang pria itu, ia menyerang membabi buta menggunakan pukulan serta tendangan tetapi tak ada yang mengenai satupun pada pria tersebut.

"SIALAN!"

Dhuaghh Dhuaghh Dhuaghh Dhuaghh

Naruto diserang secara bertubi-tubi oleh pria tersebut, Naruto tak bisa menahannya satupun.

Brukk

"Uhukkk…uhuk…sial! Kenapa pukulanku tak ada yang mengenainya!" Naruto terduduk diatas tanah dengan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya, tubuhnya sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Prokk Prokk

"Hanya segitu? Bahkan kau belum mengenaiku sedikitpun!" pria itu menatap Naruto sambil membersihkan debu dibajunya.

Dhuaghh

'Sialan! Kenapa diriku begitu lemah?' batin Naruto.

Naruto berusaha berdiri walaupun kedua kakinya bergetar, ia berjalan kearah pria tersebut dengan terpincang-pincang.

Wush Wush

Naruto berusaha memukul wajah pria itu dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah lemah.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Pria itu dapat melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata Naruto, ia terus dengan mudahnya menghindari pukulan Naruto.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian semua, tetapi kenapa kau membunuhnya?! KENAPA?!"

Dhuaghh

"Uhukk.." Darah segar langsung keluar dalam jumlah banyak dari mulut Naruto, saat pukulan telak mengenai perutnya.

Naruto berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, kesadarannya sudah hampir menghilang.

"Hanya dia yang kupunya satu-satunya di dunia ini, dan kau mengambilnya."

Grebbb

Pria itu mencengkram kepala Naruto dengan kuat, ia masih bisa melihat air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Lama-lama ku bosan mendengar ocehanmu itu manusia! Oh iya, kenapa kau tak mati saja untuk menemani pacarmu itu?" pria itu langsung membuat tombak cahaya di lengan kirinya.

Jrashh

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat tombak cahaya menembus tubuhnya, sedetik kemudian tombak itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tengah berbaik hati, jadi akan ku biarkan kau mati dekat pacarmu bocah."

Wush Brukk

Pria itu melemparkan tubuh Naruto, dan tubuh Naruto langsung terbaring didekat mayat Hinata. Ia lalu memegang tangan kiri Hinata yang dingin, perlahan kesadaran matanya mulai menghilang diikuti oleh kedua mata Naruto yang mulai menutup.

'ini membosankan.' Gumam sebuah suara.

.

.

.

TBC :D

Oy oy bersambung loh, santai aja ini bukan fanfic dengan 1 chapter hahaha. Sabar namanya juga chapter pembuka :D

Sudah lama hampir 2 tahun kalau ga salah hiatus soal fanfiction. Alasannya? Hmm banyak sih, dari pacar, waktu, tugas sekolah. Dan untungnya habis ujian nasional ini banyak waktu luang sebelum saya melamar pekerjaan. Jadi saya memutuskan menulis fanfic untuk menghabiskan waktu yang terbuang :D

Dan ini juga merupakan sebuah janji yang harus ditepati, serta reader yang meminta untuk menulis fanfic lagi.

Saya minta maaf karena baru sekarang di postnya, dan selamat menunggu chapter 2 nya :D

Terima saran dan kritik yang membangun, haha karena saya sudah hamper 2 tahun ga nulis fanfic.

Selamat menunggu dan semoga tidak mengecawakan chapter pembuka ini :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DARK UZUMAKI NARUTO : REVENGE**

 **Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661**

 **.**

 **Rated : T (mungkin T semi M untuk adegan kekerasannya)**

 **.**

 **Pair : ?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & DxD (Ichie Ishibumi)**

 **.**

 **Warning : banyak typo, OOC,dll.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, fantasy**

 **.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca atas respon yang kalian semua berikan.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang memberikan saran dan kritiknya, saya berharap fanfic ini dapat membuat para pembaca puas.**

 **Oh iya apakah chapter ini terlalu panjang? Tanpa saya sadari, chapter ini malah menjadi 5K+, hampir menyentuh angka 6K (Teks asli, sebelum menambahkan sesi Tanya jawab). saya sempat berpikir untuk memotongnya, tetapi karena waktu yang mepet jadi saya mengurungkan niat. Apabila ini terlalu panjang, mungkin chapter 3 akan saya kurangi menjadi hanya 4k saja. :v**

 **Dan saya mohon maaf untuk pertanyaan yang tidak saya jawab :(**

 **Saya menerim saran dan kritik yang membangun dengan lapang dada.**

 **Terakhir, saya minta do'a nya dari kalian semua, tolong do'akan saya semoga saya lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.**

 **Selamat membaca Chapter 2 nya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama-lama aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu itu! Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak mati saja? Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan pacarmu di Neraka."

Malaikat jatuh menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jijik, Seolah Naruto adalah mahluk yang begitu menjijikan di matanya. Kumpulan cahaya mulai terkumpul dilengan kirinya, perlahan cahaya itu membentuk sebuah tombak.

 _ **JRASHH**_

"Guhaa."

Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Raut wajah Malaikat jatuh nampak puas, Ia begitu puas melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang begitu kesakitan.

"Kau hanya seorang manusia. Bahkan Iblispun akan lenyap, apabila terkena tombak cahaya itu."

Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan, Ia tidak menghiraukan penjelasan dari malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Tetapi, aku tengah berbaik hati. Dan akan ku biarkan kau mati dekat pacarmu."

Malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka. Seakan - akan tubuh Naruto begitu ringan baginya.

 _ **BRUKK**_

Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari tubuh .Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, dan berusaha mendekati tubuh Hinata dengan cara merangkak. Karena, Ia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berdiri. Malaikat jatuh di dekatnya menatap tidak peduli, lalu pergi ke tempat kawanan malaikat jatuh lainnya yang masih bertarung dengan kawanan iblis di langit.

Naruto akhirnya berada tepat disamping tubuh Hinata. Ia menatap luka diperut Hinata, Luka yang sama persis dengan luka diperutnya. Luka yang disebabkan oleh tombak cahaya dari malaikat jatuh. Dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar menahan sakit, Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata.

"Tanganmu begitu dingin, Hinata."

Dingin. Ya hanya perasaan dingin yang dirasakan Naruto saat menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tidak ada rasa hangat yang sebelumnya selalu Naruto rasakan.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam mu. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu. Maafkan aku."

Naruto tidak bisa menahannya, air mata yang sedari tadi Ia tahan akhirnya keluar. Perlahan Kedua matanya mulai menutup, diikuti dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

'membosankan.'

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Putih. hal pertama yang Naruto lihat hanyalah warna putih. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, tetapi tidak dapat melihat apapun. Hanya warna putih sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada objek apapun selain dirinya yang berada disini.

"Dimana aku?"

 _ **TRAK TRAK**_

Naruto baru menyadari, kalau Ia tengah duduk disebuah kursi dengan lengan serta kakinya yang terikat oleh sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti tali berwarna hitam.

Awalnya Naruto memberontak, Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan kedua kaki dan tangannya yang terikat. Tetapi, akhirnya menyerah setelah cukup lama mencoba.

"Kenapa aku begitu lemah?"

Naruto menundukan kepala, rambut pirang menutupi wajahnya. Telapak tangan Naruto tekepal kuat. Ia mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa kesal, hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku harus selemah ini?!"

Naruto benar – benar sangat kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia teringat saat Hinata berdiri didepannya, untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan malaikat jatuh.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto terkejut. Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang entah dari mana asalnya. matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ibu? Apakah itu kau, Ibu?"

Naruto terus mengedarkan pandangannya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Tubuhmu penuh luka, dan orang yang kau sayangi tewas tepat didepan matamu? Itu lucu."

"Siapa kau?!"

Amarah Naruto terpancing. Ia memasang raut wajah marah saat lawan bicaranya, berbicara dengan nada mengejek kepadanya. Di sekujur tubuh Naruto memang terdapat luka, yang Ia dapatkan saat bertarung melawan malaikat jatuh tadi.

"Katakan siapa dirimu?! Kau pasti bukan Ibuku!"

 _ **TRAK TRAK**_

Naruto kembali berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya. Amarahnya sudah tidak dapat Ia tahan. Ia yakin bahwa Suara Ibunya, tidak seperti suara yang Ia dengar saat ini.

"Ibu? Aku bukan Ibumu."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia berpikir bahwa sia – sia saja untuk coba lepas dari tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya.

"Katakan padaku, apa aku sudah mati?"

"Itu tidak penting, bukan? Katakan padaku Naruto, Ibumu orangnya seperti apa? Kau mengira bahwa aku ibumu tadi."

Hening. Naruto terdiam cukup lama, saat Ia mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa ibu kandungku yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, aku dirawat oleh seorang wanita yang sudah kuanggap seperti seorang ibu. Benar – benar orang yang hebat. Ibu pergi bekerja, dan melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah. Membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang, walaupun aku bukan anaknya. Tidak pernah marah, atau membentakku ketika aku melakukan kesalahan. Serta bersikap ramah pada semua orang. 'Lebih baik terluka daripada melukai orang lain.' Kata – kata itu yang tidak pernah aku lupakan dari Ibu. Ia orang yang sangat mengagumkan dan baik."

"Hmm pantas saja kau sampai seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto sedikit tidak percaya kalau lawan bicaranya, Akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu.

"Lebih baik terluka daripada melukai oranglain, apa selama ini kau benar-benar hidup dengan mempercayai hal itu?"

"Itulah yang ia ajarkan padaku, jadi aku-"

"-Kau mematuhi apa yang ia katakan padamu, apa – apaan itu? membosankan! Apa hanya ibumu orang yang kau sayangi?"

"Setelah kematian ibuku, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Tetapi, Hinata datang disaat aku benar – benar kesepian. Dia bagaikan malaikat dan sama baiknya seperti ibuku. Hinata adalah perempuan yang paling ingin kujaga dengan nyawaku sendiri. Dia selalu menghiburku dengan tingkah konyolnya, dengan alasan agar diriku selalu tersenyum."

"Ingin Kau jaga? Tapi kau kehilangan dia juga, Kan? Dan semua itu, salahmu!"

"B-bukan aku-tidak..ini ..ini salahku?"

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Salah siapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? kebetulan? kecelakaan? takdir?"

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan. Ia terdiam bisu, seakan semua yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya memang benar dan tidak bisa dibantah olehnya.

"Kau ingin menyalahkan takdir? Tidak ada yang namanya takdir. Seluruh kerugian di dunia ini berasal dari ketidakberdayaan seseorang. Semua itu berawal dari dirimu. Andai saja kau kuat, ibumu dan perempuan itu pasti masih hidup sekarang."

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, Ia benar – benar tidak ingin mendengar semua perkataan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Diam…kumohon diam! Berhentilah bicara!"

Keluar air mata dari kedua mata Naruto. Semua kenangan tentang Ibunya dan Hinata mulai bermunculan dikepalanya.

"Andai saja kau kuat dan memiliki keberanian saat itu…"

Tiba - tiba Naruto berpindah tempat. Pandangan matanya menjelajahi seluruh sudut ruangan.

"I-ini di dalam rumahku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, melihat rumah dahulunya yang penuh kenangan bersama ibunya. Tetapi, senyum di wajahnya menghilang seketika. Di depan matanya, ada beruang dengan pisau yang menancap dipunggungnya, tengah bersiap menyerang Ibunya.

 _ **TRAK TRAK TRAK**_

Naruto memberontak sekuat tenaga, Ia berniat menyelamatkan Ibunya yang hendak diserang oleh beruang liar tersebut.

"IBU! H-hentikan..kumohon! tolong Hentikan! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

 _ **JRASH**_

Cipratan darah Ibunya mengenai wajah Naruto. Naruto menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Di depan matanya sendiri, Ia melihat Ibunya terbunuh dengan bekas cakaran besar.

"Ibu…Ibu…Ibu…maafkan aku, Ibu. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. A-aku kembali gagal menyelamatkanmu."

"Kemudian yang baru saja terjadi…."

Ditengah keterkejutan dan rasa syoknya, Naruto kembali berpindah tempat. Naruto mengingat betul berada dimana Ia sekarang. Ya Taman dimana Ia dan Hinata berkencan.

Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri yang tengah berdiri dengan pandangan terkejut. Pandangan matanya terpaku keatas, dimana para Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis tengah bertarung.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sedang berlari kearah dirinya, mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya yang akan terkena tombak cahaya.

"Hinata….jangan berlari kearahku! HINATA! HINATA!"

 _ **JLEB**_

Lagi, cipratan darah dari orang yang Naruto sayangi mengenai wajahnya. Lagi dan lagi, Naruto hanya menjadi saksi bisu melihat kedua orang paling berharga baginya terbunuh didepan matanya.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tolong hentikan! Hentikan semua ini, Kumohon!"

Naruto kembali ke tempat awal. Dalam tangisnya, Ia memohon untuk menghentikan semuanya. Raut wajah Naruto penuh dengan penyesalan. Melihat dua kejadian tersebut, membuat jiwanya terguncang hebat.

"Kau lihat? Itu semua salahmu. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Diam!"

"Kenapa kau sedih?"

"Diam!"

"Bukankah kau memilih untuk dilukai daripada melukai orang lain, kan?"

"DIAM! BERHENTILAH BICARA! Ibu…Hinata…Aku benci sendirian. Aku benar – benar membencinya."

"Masihkah kau ingin menjadi orang yang dilukai, Naruto?"

"Tidak! AKU TIDAK INGIN SEPERTI ITU! SIAPAPUN MEREKA YANG MEREBUT SESUATU YANG BERHARGA DARIKU, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KU AMPUNI! MESKI BERARTI AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Apa kau punya kekuatan semacam itu?"

.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya.

' _apa aku sudah mati? Rasanya aku seperti bermimpi buruk barusan.' batinnya._

Naruto membuang pikiran tersebut, saat Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya. Ia mengingatnya. Luka akibat terkena tombak cahaya dari malaikat jatuh.

"Haha nampaknya benar, bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh manusia. seperti yang selalu kau bilang, Hinata."

Ia tertawa dengan lemah. Naruto mengingat disaat Hinata selalu beragumen, bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh manusia.

"Lucu sekali, apanya yang balas dendam? Bahkan, aku tak bisa menyentuh salah satu dari mereka. Aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka, agar mereka tahu rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Tetapi, aku benar-benar lemah."

Naruto tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia mengakui bahwa, ia benar – benar lemah.

'Benar-benar memuakkan!'

 _ **DEG DEG DEG**_

Suara detak jantung Naruto berdetak dengan keras.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto berteriak penuh kesakitan. Tubuhnya benar – benar sakit. Teriakkan Naruto nampaknya terdengar oleh Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh. Mereka menghentikan aksi saling serang, dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Ada apa dengan manusia itu?"

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang belum pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya. Melebihi rasa sakit saat terkena tombak cahaya milik malaikat jatuh.

"Bukankah kau tadi sudah membunuhnya?'

Aura hitam perlahan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, dan ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Tetapi, luka – luka yang ada di tubuhnya dengan perlahan sembuh. Termasuk luka dari tombak cahaya yang berada diperutnya.

' _Panas! Tubuhku panas sekali!' batinnya._

Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis memperhatikan tubuh Naruto dengan seksama dari langit.

"Samar-samar, aku melihat ada yang keluar dari dalam tubuh manusia itu."

"Aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh manusia itu menyembuhkan lukanya."

"Apa manusia itu mempunyai Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhnya?"

"Sepertinya bukan."

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh dibuat bingung, mereka tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang situasi yang tengah terjadi pada Naruto. Setelah luka – luka ditubuh Naruto sembuh akibat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Keluar darah dari kedua mata Naruto.

Naruto memegangi kedua matanya yang terasa amat sakit. Sakit dan panas. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Tubuhnya yang diselimuti aura hitam, benar – benar membuatnya sakit. Dan sekujur tubuhnya begitu panas, seakan tubuhnya tengah terbakar.

 _ **KRAKK**_

Terdengar suara retakan tanah ditempat Naruto berdiri. Aura hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh Naruto, dalam sekejap kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hening. Tidak terdengar lagi suara teriakan penuh kesakitan Naruto. Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis, terlihat masih bingung dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan.

 _ **BRUK**_

Tubuh Naruto terduduk di atas tanah, Rambut pirang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku yang akan memeriksanya. Kalian urus saja para kelelawar itu!"

Para malaikat jatuh dan Iblis kembali memasang wajah serius, mereka tengah bersiap untuk melanjutkan pertarungan yang tertunda tadi. Mereka tidak ingin ambil pusing terhadap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

 _ **TAP**_

Seorang malaikat jatuh dengan 2 sayap dipunggungnya, tengah berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

 _ **GREBB**_

Dengan raut wajah jengkel, malaikat jatuh itu menjambak rambut pirang Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Nampaknya, malaikat jatuh itu tidak suka saat Naruto mengganggu pertarungannya melawan para Iblis. Ia memperhatikan dengan pandangan jijik, Saat melihat wajah Naruto yang hampir tertutupi oleh bekas darah dan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"Kau membuatku jengkel!"

Dari telapak tangan kanannya, kumpulan cahaya mulai terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah tombak.

 _ **JLEB**_

Dari jarak yang sangat dekat, malaikat jatuh itu menusukan tombak pada bagian perut Naruto. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dari wajah malaikat jatuh itu. Ia Nampak puas setelah menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada Naruto.

 _ **WUSH**_

Malaikat jatuh terlihat sedikit terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah, saat Naruto yang secara tiba – tiba membuka kedua matanya.

' _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu terkejut?' batinnya._

Naruto melihat sekilas luka diperutnya, dan langsung berdiri. Malaikat jatuh didepannya menatap serius Naruto, yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Bukan senyum yang penuh akan kehangatan, melainkan Senyum yang mengerikan.

"Hahaha serangan yang bagus sekali, Tuan malaikat jatuh. Lihat, bahkan sampai menembus perutku. Ah Ini begitu sakit, sakit sekali!"

Malaikat jatuh yang berada di depan Naruto, hanya tersenyum sinis. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya, saat mendengar tawa Naruto yang tiba – tiba.

"Nampaknya kau sudah gila, manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang tertawa disaat tubuhnya mendapat luka seperti itu. Ya tidak mengherankan kalau kejiwaanmu terguncang, setelah melihat kekasihmu mati di depan matamu."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka kearah Malaikat jatuh didepannya.

"Sudah cukup sampai disini main-mainya. teman-temanku nampaknya sedang bersenang-senang."

Malaikat jatuh melirik sekilas kearah teman – temannya yang berada di langit. Sedangkan di langit, para malaikat jatuh nampaknya berhasil menyudutkan para iblis.

"Main - main?"

"Ya, hanya main – main. Apa kau mengira bahwa aku akan serius melawan mahluk rendahan sepertimu?"

Naruto mendengar suara bising. Dari telapak tangan kanan malaikat jatuh, kumpulan cahaya mulai terkumpul.

 _ **ZWUSH**_

Malaikat jatuh menatap ke sekelilingnya saat Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya secara tiba – tiba. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto muncul tepat dihadapannya. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya, dan aura hitam langsung menyelimuti tinjunya itu

 _ **DHUAGHHHHH**_

"Guha."

Karena keterkejutannya, malaikat jatuh tidak sempat untuk mengelak atau menghindari serangan Naruto barusan. Terdapat suara patahan dari dalam tubuhnya, saat tinju Naruto dengan telak mengenainya. Kumpulan cahaya ditangan kanannya pun menghilang seketika. Ia tidak pernah mengira, sungguh sangat tidak mengira bahwa Naruto akan menyerangnya seperti ini.

Malaikat jatuh itu langsung bersiap untuk terbang, tetapi-

 _ **DHUAGHHHHH**_

Lagi. Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya pada malaikatuh tersebut. Tubuh malaikat jatuh langsung terlempar ke udara.

Malaikat jatuh mengepakkan kedua sayap miliknya, untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Lalu, Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kedua kaki Naruto diselimuti oleh aura hitam, ia mengambil kuda – kuda untuk melompat. Sedangkan di langit, malaikat jatuh tengah bersiap membuat tombak cahaya.

 _ **KRAK**_

Disaat Naruto melompat, retakan tanahpun muncul. Malaikat jatuh tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto melompat kearahnya.

 _ **ZWUSH**_

Kembali Malaikat jatuh dibuat kesal. Naruto sudah tidak ada dari pandangan matanya, Disaat Ia hendak menyerang dengan tombak cahaya.

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah malaikat jatuh, Ia merasakan keberadaan Naruto dibelakang tubuhnya.

 _ **DHUAGHHHH BUM**_

Tubuh makaikat jatuh terhempas ke bawah dan menghantam tanah dengan kuat. Ia terkapar di tengah – tengah kawah yang baru saja terbentuk.

 _ **TAP**_

"Ughh."

Naruto mendarat di atas punggung malaikat jatuh tersebut. Malaikat jatuh itu Nampak kesakitan, menahan berat badan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Tuan malaikat jatuh? Oh aku tahu, aku tahu. Apa kau terhina kalau aku berdiri di atas punggungmu?"

Bukan hanya terhina oleh tindakan Naruto, tetapi tubuhnya benar – benar sakit dan sangat sulit untuk digerakan. Raut wajah malaikat jatuh Nampak sangat kesal. Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat Naruto tengah tersenyum.

"Senyummu. Di dunia manusia, mereka yang memiliki senyum sepertimu disebut seorang psikopat!"

"Haha nampaknya kau tahu cukup banyak tentang dunia manusia, Tuan."

Tidak seperti reaksi yang malaikat jatuh itu bayangkan, Ia membayangkan kalau Naruto akan marah. Tetapi, Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Luka diperutmu…."

Naruto menatap kearah perutnya, dan tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun disana.

"Luka apa yang kau maksud, Tuan malaikat jatuh?"

Malaikat jatuh tersebut sangat yakin bahwa tombak cahaya pernah melukai perut Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah memandangi kedua sayap milik malaikat jatuh.

"Tuan, kedua sayapmu begitu menjijikan untuk dilihat. Bahkan aku serasa ingin muntah. Karena aku tengah berbaik hati, aku akan membantumu untuk menghilangkannya. Bolehkah aku mencabutnya?"

Naruto memegang kedua sayap milik malaikat jatuh, Kedua tangan dan kakinya kembali diselimuti aura hitam. Malaikat jatuh mencoba memberontak, Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Hentikan! Kau sudah gila! Kau boleh membunuhku dengan cara apapun, tetapi jangan dengan mencabut sayapku."

Raut wajah malaikat jatuh Nampak sangat ketakutan. Tetapi, senyuman diwajah Naruto malah semakin lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Sayapmu begitu hitam, Tuan. Itu menandakan bahwa sayapmu benar – benar kotor dan menjijikan."

Naruto menginjak kepala malaikat jatuh dengan kaki kanannya agar tidak banyak bicara. Malaikat jatuh tersebut berusaha memberontak, tetapi hasilnya sia – sia.

"1…2….3."

 _ **JRASHH**_

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Darah menyembur keluar diiringi suara jeritan, disaat Naruto berhasil mencabut kedua sayap dari punggung malaikat jatuh.

"Lihatlah, kedua sayapmu ini benar – benar menjijikan!"

Naruto meletakan kedua sayap yang berada ditangannya, di samping tubuh malaikat jatuh.

"Tuan, Tuan malaikat jatuh. Kau tidak ingin melihat kedua sayapmu?"

Naruto menginjak – injak tubuh malaikat jatuh, tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Di langit, para malaikat jatuh menatap dengan tatapan membunuh kearah Naruto. Mereka begitu marah melihat Naruto berdiri di atas tubuh temannya.

Para iblis menatap kawanan malaikat jatuh yang tengah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang begitu kuat. Hawa membunuh yang bukan ditujukan kepada mereka, melainkan kepada manusia di bawah mereka.

"Dia sudah membuhnya."

"Sialan! Akan ku hancurkan kepalanya dengan tombak cahayaku!"

Ekspresi marah terlihat jelas dari para malaikat jatuh, karena temannya di bunuh dengan cara yang tidak lazim. Mereka dapat melihat dua sayap tergeletak disamping tubuh temannya, Kedua sayap yang seharusnya melekat dipunggung para malaikat jatuh.

Naruto mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh dari para malaikat jatuh, Ia malah memandangi telapak tangannya yang penuh darah akibat terkena cipratan darah milik malaikat jatuh tadi.

"Tanganku menjadi kotor seperti ini."

 _ **SLUP**_

Naruto menjilat darah ditelapak tangan kanannya. Ia menatap para malaikat jatuh yang berada dilangit dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ah rasanya menjijikan, sama menjijikannya seperti kalian!"

.

.

.

Issei POV

"Jangan pernah mendekati gereja lagi."

Aku ditegur oleh Buchou di ruang klub. Ekspresi Buchou tampak lebih serius dari biasanya. Aku hanya menghela nafas, karena aku tahu ini pasti terjadi setelah aku mengantar Asia ke gereja.

"Bagi kita para Iblis gereja adalah wilayah musuh. Karena kamu telah melakukan hal baik dengan mengantar Suster-Gereja itu ke gereja, mereka tidak menyerangmu. Tapi Malaikat selalu waspada dan Menyerangmu dengan tombak cahaya."

"T-tapi Buchou aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis yang tengah kesusahan. Dia tersesat disini dan bahkan ia tak bisa bahasa jepang dengan lancar."

Ekspresi buchou nampak makin serius setelah aku mengatakan hal barusan.

"Kamu telah menghindari kematian sebagai manusia dengan dibangkitkan kembali sebagai Iblis. Tetapi Iblis yang dibasmi akan benar-benar musnah. Mereka kembali ke ketiadaan. Sekarang kamu tahu seberapa serius hal ini?"

Buchou menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat wajah bingungku.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu emosi. Pokoknya, mulai sekarang hati-hatilah. Dan jangan berurusan dengan suster gereja itu lagi."

"Hmm ya."

Percakapanku dengan Buchou berakhir sampai disitu.

"Oh, apakah Anda sudah selesai memarahinya?"

Akeno-san berdiri di belakangku dan Dia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Akeno apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

Ekspresi Akeno-san berubah setelah Buchou menanyakan hal itu.

"Kita menerima perintah berburu dari Bangsawan Besar."

Nampaknya aku akan melihat pemusnahan iblis liar lagi. Tapi dipikiranku saat ini, perkataan buchou terus berulang-ulang dikepalaku. Nampaknya kemarin itu pertemuan pertama dan untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

Aku pergi ke gedung yang tidak terpakai yang terletak di bagian luar kota bersama dengan Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba dan Koneko-chan. Setiap malam, seekor Iblis yang Terasingkan memikat manusia ke bangunan ini dan memakan mereka. Karena itu turun permintaan dari Iblis kelas atas untuk memburu mereka.

Ada banyak rumput tinggi mengelilingiku dan aku bisa melihat bangunan yang tidak terpakai itu jauh dari sini.

"Bau darah."

Aku menutupi hidungku. Situasi menjadi hening. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran musuh di dekatku, dan hawa membunuhnya yang kuat. Kakiku gemetar. Aku benar-benar takut. Sedangkan didepanku, Buchou dengan sikap tenang meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Issei, karena kau masih belum bisa menggunakan sacred gear mu, jadi kau diam dibelakang!"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar perintah buchou, dan berdiri dipaling belakang. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini aku belum bisa menggunakan sacred gearku.

"Aku bisa mencium bau sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Tapi aku juga bisa mencium sesuatu yang lezat. Sepertinya manis? Atau masam?"

Terdengar sebuah suara, aku melihat ke sekelilingku tetapi tidak menemukan siapa – siapa.

" Vaizor si Ex-Iblis. Kami di sini untuk memusnahkanmu."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gelak tawa terdengar sangat keras. Dari gelapnya bayang-bayang, Sesuatu muncul. muncul makhluk aneh dengan bentuk yang tidak alami memiliki tubuh bagian atas wanita dan bagian bawah mahluk rakasa. Dia memegang sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti sebuah tombak di kedua tangan-nya.

"Karena Meninggalkan sisi tuanmu, dan mengamuk sesuka hati, kamu benar benar pantas mati. Dalam nama bangsawan Gremory, dengan senang kami akan memusnahkanmu!"

ISSEI POV END

.

.

.

.

 _ **TAP**_

Naruto turun dari punggung malaikat jatuh, Dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

 _ **ZWUSH SRETT**_

Naruto berhasil menghindari tombak cahaya yang menuju dirinya. Tombak cahaya itu hanya menancap di tanah, lalu menghilang.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu kabur, Pirang!"

Di langit, para malaikat jatuh sudah bersiap menyerang Naruto. Sedangkan para iblis tidak membuat gerakan apapun, dan hanya diam menyaksikan.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku hanya berjalan menjauh dari tubuh t-e-m-a-n mu itu."

Malaikat jatuh terlihat muak melihat senyum diwajah Naruto. Mereka kembali melemparkan tombak – tombak cahaya kearah Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, kita biarkan saja! Aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia pirang itu."

Para iblis yang hendak menghadang para malaikat jatuh, mengurungkan niatnya seketika.

 _ **ZWUSH SRET SRET**_

Naruto menghindari serangan beruntun para malaikat jatuh, dan sesekali menghindar dengan gerakan akrobatik. Tidak semua tombak cahaya berhasil Naruto hindari dengan sempurna. Beberapa diantaranya menggores tubuhnya, dan membuat pakaiannya compang camping.

"Hahaha kalian Semangat sekali, Tuan – tuan."

Naruto tertawa saat beberapa tombak cahaya berhasil menggores tubuhnya.

"Kau lengah, pirang!"

 _ **JLEBB**_

Dari belakang, tubuh Naruto tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya. Naruto melirik kebelakang tubuhnya, Ia bisa melihat sang malaikat jatuh tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Seberharga itukah teman malaikat jatuhmu, sehingga kau semarah ini?"

Senyum malaikat jatuh langsung sirna, diikuti raut wajahnya yang nampak marah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Ini semua salahmu, pirang!"

Naruto melihat tombak cahaya yang menusuk tubuhnya menghilang, dan meninggalkan lubang diperutnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Hah?"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Naruto membalikan badannya.

 _ **DHUAGHHHH**_

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menghantamkan tinju pada perut malaikat jatuh dihadapannya.

 _ **DHUAGHHH**_

Naruto lalu menendang tubuh malaikat jatuh dan membuat tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang. tidak jauh darinya, Malaikat jatuh tersebut terkapar di atas tanah.

Suara bising mulai terdengar Naruto. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Malaikat jatuh yang tengah berusaha untuk bangun, sembari membuat tombak cahaya dilengan kirinya.

"Jangan anggap remeh kam-"

 _ **KREKK**_

Naruto muncul dihadapan malaikat jatuh itu sambil menginjak telapak tangan kirinya. Kumpulan cahaya yang baru saja akan membentuk tombak, hilang seketika.

"Ughhhh."

Kaki kanan Naruto kembali diselimuti aura hitam, sedangkan kaki kirinya semakin kuat menginjak tangan kiri malaikat jatuh.

 _ **DHUAGHHH BRUKKK**_

Naruto menendang kembali tubuh malaikat jatuh tersebut, dan membuat tubuhnya kembali terlempar. Tubuh malaikat jatuh tergeletak diatas tanah, raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa Ia tengah kesakitan.

"Sialan! Sakit sekali. Tubuhku serasa mati rasa."

Malaikat jatuh terkejut, melihat Naruto sudah berada di samping tubuhnya.

 _ **KREKK**_

Naruto mencekik leher malaikat jatuh yang tengah kesakitan tersebut dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Apa aku terlalu bersikap lembut padamu?"

Tubuh malaikat jatuh gemetar, Ia benar – benar takut melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana temannya dibunuh secara tidak lazim oleh manusia dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan berbicara tentang rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dan rasa sakit didepanku! Kau berbicara seolah kau merasakan keduanya!"

Naruto berbicara dengan suara rendah, senyum diwajahnya hilang dan Ia menatap dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat tubuh Malaikat jatuh semakin gemetar.

Terdengar suara seperti benda yang hendak patah, saat Naruto semakin kuat mencekik leher malaikat jatuh tersebut.

 _ **TRAK**_

Terdengar suara patahan disaat Naruto berhasil mematahkan leher malaikat jatuh.

 _ **JRASH JRASH**_

Naruto menggunakan tubuh malaikat yang berada dicengkramannya, Untuk menahan kedua tombak cahaya yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tombak cahaya tersebut menancap pada tubuh malaikat jatuh didepannya, dan menghilang. Ia lalu melemparkan tubuh malaikat jatuh dengan sembarang.

"PIRANG!"

Malaikat jatuh yang berada dilangit berteriak penuh amarah pada Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Naruto.

Ia lalu melirik kearah para Iblis yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan dan tidak ikut menyerangnya.

' _2 malaikat jatuh dan 3 Iblis.' Batinnya._

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Issei dan yang lainnya.

"Dasar perempuan licin! Aku akan merobek-robek tubuhmu dan mewarnainya dengan warna merah seperti rambutmu!"

Vaizor si ex-iblis berteriak kesal, tapi Rias hanya tertawa kecil.

"Vaizor berbicara dengan bergaya. Yuuto!"

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perintah dari Rias.

"Siap!"

Kiba yang berada di dekat Issei, berlari ke depan begitu Rias memerintahnya. Rakasa itu menggunakan tombaknya untuk menyerang Kiba, tetapi Kiba dengan kecepatannya dapat menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Vaizor.

Kiba tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya, Ia mencabut pedang dari sarungnya. Dan kembali menghilang.

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

Vaizor berteriak kesakitan saat kedua lengannya terpotong dari tubuhnya. Darah menyembur keluar dari lukanya. Rias lalu melirik kearah Koneko, koneko yang mengerti langsung bergerak kearah Vaizor.

Vaizor merasa sangat marah saat melihat Koneko tengah menuju kearahnya.

"Akan kuinjak tubuh kecilmu itu hingga remuk, itu harga yang pas karena teman sialanmu itu telah memotong kedua lenganku!"

 _ **BRAK**_

Vaizor mencoba menginjak Koneko dengan sekuat tenaga, tanah disekitarnya mengalami keretakan. Tetapi Vaizor merasa bahwa kakinya tengah ditahan oleh seseorang.

"KONEKO-CHAN!"

Issei berteriak saat melihat Vaizor dengan sekuat tenaga menginjak Koneko. Issei yang baru saja akan ketempat Koneko, dihalangi oleh Rias.

Perlahan tubuh Vaizor mulai terangkat oleh Koneko, Vaizor nampaknya memasang wajah terkejut.

"H-hey jangan bercanda, bagaimana bisa tubuh kerdilmu itu mengangat tubuhku!"

Koneko melemparkan tubuh Vaizor keatas, lalu Iapun ikut melompat ke atas.

 _ **DHUAGHHH BRUKK**_

Koneko menghantamkan tinjunya, dan membuat tubuh Vaizor terhempas ke tanah dengan kuat.

"Akeno!"

"Baik Buchou!"

Issei menatap takut Akeno, Saat Akeno berjalan menuju Vaizor yang terkapar di atas tanah sambil tertawa.

' _Akeno-san sudah berada dalam mode S atau sadisnya.' Batinnya._

"Oh, sepertinya Kamu masih memiliki beberapa energi yang tersisa dalam dirimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

Akeno mengakat tangannya ke atas. Suara gemuruh terdengar dilangit.

 _ **JLEGAR**_

Tiba-tiba langit tampak bercahaya, dan petir menyambar kearah Vaizor.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

Petir tersebut dengan telak mengenai Vaizor. Seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dan asap mengepul keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ara, sepertinya Kamu masih bersemangat. Kalau begitu kamu masih bisa menerimanya lagi."

 _ **JLEGAR.**_

Lagi-lagi petir kembali menyambar Vaizor.

"Arghhhhhh!"

Akeno tersenyum dan begitu menikmatinya saat menyambarkan petir kearah Vaizor.

"Fufufufufufu. Berapa banyak petir yang dapat kamu terima, Nyonya Rakasa? Kamu masih belum boleh mati. Karena yang akan menamatkanmu adalah tuanku!"

Issei Nampak berkeringat dingin saat Akeno tertawa dengan sangat keras, sembari menyerang Vaizor tanpa jeda.

' _Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan mode S nya Akeno-san.' batin Issei._

Selama beberapa menit serangan petir Akeno terus berlanjut pada Vaizor. Setelah Akeno mulai tenang, Rias menganggukan kepalanya pada Akeno. Ia lalu mendekati Vaizor yang sudah terkapar diatas tanah.

Rias kemudian menaruh tangannya pada Vaizor.

"Ada pesan terakhir, Vaizor?"

"Bunuh….saja…..aku."

Vaizor Nampak sangat kesakitan, ia berbicara dengan suara lemah pada Rias.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu musnahlah!"

 _ **BOOM**_

Sebuah bola sihir hitam raksasa melesat keluar dari telapak tangan Rias. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk membungkus seluruh tubuh Vaizor. Bola sihir lalu menelan tubuh Vaizor. Ketika bola sihir itu menghilang, tubuh Vaizor sudah tidak ada. Rias menghela napas setelah memastikan kalau Vaizor telah musnah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat Naruto

"Apa kau pengguna Sacred gear?"

Naruto memasang wajah bingung, saat ditanya tentang sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Sacred Gear?"

Malaikat jatuh menatap Naruto dengan penuh curiga, tetapi Ia hanya mendapati ekspresi bingung darinya.

"Jangan berbohong, pirang sialan! Bagaimana luka – luka mu bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya?"

Para malaikat jatuh itu menatap tubuh Naruto. Tidak ada luka disekujur tubuhnya walaupun mereka sudah melancarkan serangan yang mampu membunuh 1 orang manusia.

 _ **DEG**_

Tiba – tiba, Tubuh Naruto sedikit hilang keseimbangannya.

' _Ada apa ini? Sebagian tubuhku mati rasa.' Batinnya._

Salah satu iblis menciptakan lingkaran sihir didepan tubuhnya, dari lingkaran sihir keluar api yang menuju Naruto. Naruto berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya, walaupun terasa begitu berat.

 _ **BLARR**_

"Ughhh."

Api barusan berhasil mengenai Naruto, Di sebagian tubuhnya terdapat luka bakar. Sebuah senyuman muncul diwajah Iblis, disaat serangan pertamanya berhasil mengenai Naruto.

"Hmm jangan besar kepala, Iblis. Luka seperti itu tidak akan memberi dampak apapun padanya!"

Iblis tidak menanggapi perkataan malaikat jatuh, mereka terus memperhatikan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya luka yang terdapat pada tubuh Naruto.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, luka yang di derita Naruto tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda menghilang atau menyembuhkan sendiri.

Naruto berdiri sambil memegangi tangan kirinya. Seluruh tangan kirinya mengalami luka bakar akibat terkena serangan dari Iblis.

' _Aku harus pergi dari sini.' Batinnya._

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan. Ia berniat untuk kabur bagaimanapun caranya. Walaupun tubuhnya benar – benar mati rasa dan terasa berat untuk digerakkan saat ini.

Malaikat jatuh melihat Naruto yang berniat kabur. Ia lalu membuat tombak cahaya dari tangan kanannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Pirang?!"

Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, disaat Ia melihat malaikat jatuh akan melemparkan tombak cahaya kearahnya.

' _Ini gawat!' batinnya._

 _ **JRASHH BRUKK**_

"Arghhh."

Naruto merintih kesakitan begitu tombak cahaya menembus pahanya. Ia memegangi lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"HAHAHAHAHA DIMANA SENYUM MEMUAKKAN DIWAJAHMU ITU, PIRANG?"

Terdengar gelak tawa yang sangat keras dari malaikat jatuh. Naruto menghiraukannya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah keluar dari sini hidup – hidup.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit dari luka yang dialaminya, Naruto akhirnya mampu berdiri. Ia menyeret kedua kakinya yang masih gemetar untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Jangan biarkan dia kabur! Aku tertarik dengan tubuhnya."

Para Iblis kembali bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan saat melihat Naruto yang kembali bergerak.

"Jangan ikut campur, Iblis! Akan kuhabisi dia dengan tanganku."

Tetapi, kedua malaikat jatuh Nampak tidak suka saat Iblis akan ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Bagi mereka Naruto adalah musuhnya, dan Iblis tidak berhak untuk ikut campur.

"Tubuhnya benar – benar menarik. Aku akan membawanya! Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang dapat membuat manusia itu sekarat dialah pemenangnya!"

"Tsk, Kalian para Iblis selalu saja mencapuri urusan kami. Baiklah, kita mulai!"

Ketiga iblis menciptakan lingkaran sihir di depan tubuh mereka, dari lingkaran sihir mereka keluar api, petir dan es. Semuanya dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto.

 _ **BOOM**_

Naruto terpental cukup jauh setelah terkena serangan barusan. Ia terkapar diatas tanah,dan asap mengepul keluar dari tubuhnya. Hampir semua tubuhnya terdapat luka bakar.

 _ **JLEBB JLEBB**_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan Naruto dapat didengar oleh kedua malaikat jatuh, mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Disaat tubuhnya yang masih merasakan sakit akibat serangan dari para iblis, dua tombak cahaya milik malaikat jatuh menembus paha kanan dan perutnya.

"Sepertinya serangan barusan sudah hampir membunuhnya. Jadi iblis, ini kemenganku."

"Jangan ikut campur, Iblis. Akan kuhancurkan kepalanya. Setelah manusia itu selesai, kalian berikutnya!"

Tubuh Naruto benar – benar penuh luka. Meskipun begitu, ia masih berusaha untuk berdiri.

 _ **BRUKK**_

Naruto terduduk diatas tanah, tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu untuk berdiri.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal, pirang!"

Suara bising dapat terdengar oleh Naruto. Ya suara dimana malaikat jatuh mulai membuat tombak cahaya.

Naruto hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong pada malaikat jatuh.

 _ **DEG DEG DEG**_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lagi, Naruto berteriak penuh kesakitan seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhnya kembali memanas, terlebih dibagian punggungnya.

' _Panas sekali. Sialan! Punggungku benar – benar seperti tengah terbakar.' Batinnya._

"Sekarang apa lagi?!"

Salah satu malaikat jatuh dibuat kesal saat mendengar Naruto kembali berteriak seperti sebelumnya.

"Lukanya mulai menghilang."

Para iblis kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Diikuti malaikat jatuh yang membuat tombak cahaya. Disaat mereka melihat luka di tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan mulai sembuh. Walaupun tidak secepat sebelumnya.

Mereka bersiap menyerang secara bersamaan kearah Naruto.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **DHUARRRRRRRRR**_

Secara tiba – tiba tubuh para malaikat jatuh dan Iblis terhempas dengan kuat ke tanah. Tubuh mereka terbujur kaku, seolah - olah tengah ditekan oleh sesuatu.

Para iblis dan malaikat jatuh berusaha menggerakan tubuh mereka, tetapi tubuh mereka terasa sangat berat untuk digerakan.

"Manusia itu mampu mengendalikan g-gravitasi?"

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Naruto terus menerus berteriak kesakitan.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ekspresi wajah dari para malaikat dan iblis menunjukan keterkejutan. Bagaimana tidak, diatas tubuh mereka muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam berukuran sangat besar. Lingkaran sihir yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Mereka mencoba memberontak, tetapi tubuh mereka bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun akibat gravitasi.

 _ **TAP**_

Pandangan mata mereka tertuju pada seseorang. seseorang berambut pirang yang berdiri dengan pakaian compang camping dan bercak darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Ia lalu membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan mata biru tua-nya. Terdapat sebuah lingkaran 'O' berwarna biru muda di pupil mata Naruto.

"Musnahlah!"

Lingkaran sihir yang berada dilangit seketika melepaskan kekuatan sihir yang begitu besar berwarna hitam kearah para malaikat dan iblis dibawahnya.

 _ **DHUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

Suara ledakan besar menggema di udara. Penghalang berwarna jingga yang mengelilingi daerah sekitarpun menghilang.

.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kerja bagus, semuanya."

Rias mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Issei yang nampak sedikit murung.

' _Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun, selama ada pertarungan atau pemusnahan ex-iblis pastinya aku hanya akan menontong dibelakang. Sial! Sialan!kenapa aku begitu lemah!' batin Issei._

 _ **Pluk**_

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Issei!"

Rias menepuk kepala Issei sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Buchou-"

"-Kau pasti akan menjadi kuat kalau kau berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi semangatlah! Kau pasti punya mimpi untuk diwujudkan, bukan?"

Sebuah senyuman seketika terukir diwajah Issei mendengar perkataan Rias barusan.

' _Ya, aku akan berlatih dan menjadi kuat untuk mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi iblis kelas tinggi serta membuat haremku sendiri.' Batinnya._

 _ **DEG**_

Senyuman di wajah Rias sirna seketika, dan ia memasang raut wajah serius. Para anggota yang lain memandang heran kearah Rias.

' _Apa ini? Hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat.' Batinnya._

"Ada apa, Buchou?"

Issei menatap Rias dengan tatapan bingung, karena tiba – tiba majikannya memasang wajah yang begitu serius.

"Aku merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat."

Rias menatap para bawahannya, lalu Akeno menghampiri Rias.

"Aku yang akan pergi memeriksanya, Buchou."

"Akeno."

Rias menatap Akeno, Akenopun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau hanya harus memeriksanya saja, Akeno! Jangan terlibat dalam pertarungan! Semuanya, kita kembali ke ruang klub!"

"Baik, Buchou."

Setelah itu Muncul lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory, Rias dan yang lainnyapun langsung pergi.

"Ara, sepertinya tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap kawah besar didepannya. Tubuh malaikat jatuh dan iblis tadi lenyap tanpa sisa. Cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Beberapa mayat iblis dan malaikat jatuh berserakan diatas tanah.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan pandangan matanya terhenti pada tubuh perempuan yang terbaring diatas tanah dengan luka diperutnya. Perempuan yang begitu berharga baginya.

 _ **TES TES TES**_

Kedua matanya kembali normal, Ia lalu menatap langit yang nampak mendung. Dan tiba – tiba hujanpun turun begitu derasnya. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan setiap tetes hujan yang mengenai wajahnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Dan berjalan kearah tubuh Hinata.

 _ **DEG BRUK**_

Tubuh Naruto ambruk seketika dan Ia terduduk disamping tubuh Hinata.

"Aku berhasil, Hinata. Aku berhasil membunuh mereka."

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata, menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia tempelkan telapak tangan Hinata dipipinya.

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku, walaupun sekarang aku menjadi seorang pembunuh? Lihatlah Hinata, Kedua tanganku berlumuran darah."

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, Hinata? Hatiku benar – benar hancur. Hinata. Bangunlah! Tolong bangun dan jawab pertanyaanku! Bangunlah! Aku ingin melihat senyum diwajahmu, Hinata. Kumohon Hinata!"

Naruto terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Di tengah guyuran hujan, Ia menggerak – gerakkan tubuh Hinata berharap bahwa Hinata akan bangun dan mengatakan ini semua hanyalah lelucon.

"Bangunlah Hinata. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hinata. takut, Hinata. Aku tidak suka sendirian, aku membencinya."

Di malam yang mencekam dan derasnya hujan, Naruto menangis sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

 _ **TAP TAP TAP**_

Naruto menatap ke sekelilingnya, disaat Ia mendengar suara derap langkah yang mendekatinya. Ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Tetapi, Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut.

 _ **JLEGARR**_

"Kau…."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana dengan chapter keduanya? Saya mohon maaf apabila mengecewakan

Haha sorry baru di publish jam segini, ada beberapa keperluan yang tidak bisa author tinggalkan. Jadi ya baru di publish sekarang deh. :D

 **arvn :**

author-san mau tanya apa naruto sama hinata bakal direingkarnasi jadi iblis atau naruto punya kekuatan lain? **Untuk Hinata, dia tidak bakal dihidupkan kembali. Kekuatan Naruto? Itu masih rahasia hehe :p**

 **Eizan811 :**

gyaaa..kok baru chap pembukaan naruhina lgsung mati thor...apa ntar mereka di bangkitkan lg thor..? **tidak, author tidak berencana untuk membangkitkannya kembali. :(**

kekuatan naru apa..SG/ada makhluk supranatural di dlm tubuhnya..? **haha mohon maaf, itu masih saya rahasiakan :)**

 **jems :**

Kenapa ga lanjutin fanfic yg lama..?,,lanjutin sampe boruto Shippuden lah.. **Haha saya minta maaf kawan, awalnya juga saya tidak berencana untuk menulis fanfic lagi. :D tetapi, karena saya teringat pernah membuat janji membuat fic dxd, jadi saya menulis lagi. Itung2 menanti kelulusan saya dari SMK :p**

 **Ashuraindra64 :**

hahhh membosankan pasti ujung2nya Jadi iblis. Lw bukan parage pelacur pasti parage Papan:v

dan pairnya Hinata? Mohon maaf saya juga tidak ingin membuat fanfic ini menjadi fanfic yang mainstream :v soal pair? **Biar seperti fanfic pertama saya, itu akan tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia sampai pada waktunya. :D**

 **Si Mesum Bangsat :**

Hahaha... Ternyata masih hidup toh? Tentu saja kau harus tepati janjimu,hei bung,aku sudah menunggu hampir 2 tahun untuk perilisan Fic ini... Jadi jangan kecewakan kami, omong-omong siapa yang sudah menghidupkan mu dengan Edo Tensei? Hahaha... **seperti biasa cara menyapa yang kasar :D ah saya hanya sedang bosan, dan mencoba menghilangkan bosan dengan menulis fanfic :P dan hasilnya, kau tahu lah.**

 **azmi :**

kerennn gan... btw tu ntar si hinata di hidupkan lg apa kaga ya, oh iya seharus ny ada perkenalan dulu gan, baik itu nama, umur atau pun penampilan... y mungkin ada si teks tp blm rinci. Hehehe… **soal Hinata sudah saya jawab. Hahaha pengenalan yah, saya sungguh lupa. Saya akan usahakan di chapter 3 bung. :p**

 **abuseJavier :**

Author Bikin Naruto punya rinnegan lagi, itu doujutsu emang paling hebat. Satu pertanyaan, kok Naruto disini berbeda dari Naruto "DARK UZUMAKI NARUTO?". inikan judulnya DARK UZUMAKI NARUTO : REVENGE, otomatis sama dong dengan konsepnya yg awal?. Mohon penjelasannya. **Saya berencana untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan yang ada di manga/anime Naruto.. karena saya pernah baca di beberapa fanfic ada yang menggunakannya :D dan saya bisa katakan, ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan fanfic pertama saya. Saya menggunakan nama Dark Uzumaki Naruto, karena Naruto di sini bakal berbeda dengan Naruto yang ada di Anime/manga atau bisa dibilang OOC. Dan untuk kata revenge, itu berarti balas dendam. Ah maaf – maaf, apa penjelasan saya dapat dimengerti? :P**

 **kikizz :**

wess author balik lagi.. ini cerita baru dari seri yg lalu .. apa kelanjutanya?.. saran romance jadi naruhina aja .. ga usah ditambahin yg lain .. apalagi harem.. semangat thor **.. ini seri baru dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan fanfic pertama saya :P soal pair? Saya udah menjawabnya :D dan saya berterima kasih atas sarannya, bro.**

 **femix :**

Hinata-chan mati, trus naruto jga :'( apa naruto dibangkitkan menjadi iblis oleh rias/sona author-san? **Akan terjawab nanti kawan, bersabarlah hehe :D**

 **Raka eSKa :**

ngomong2 yang mati waktu mimpi itu hinata ya...? **iya. Orang yang mati dalam mimpi Naruto itu Hinata. :)**

 **Mhd487 :**

Apa naruto masuk khaos bridge atau gini aja kk naruto jadi bidak rias dan setelah menyelamatkan rias dari pertunangan naruto berhianat dan pergi bersama vali , supaya semuanya sedih . Maaf saya lancang lanjut kk… **terima kasih atas sarannya, saran yang sangat luar biasa, brother :D**

 **ranraihan03 :**

apa naruto hanya manusia biasa disini?! **Yap bisa dikatakan manusia**  
gyaa... Gak ridho klo hinata benar2 mati... **ah saya benar-benar minta maaf, di fanfic kali ini Hinata benar-benar mati :(**  
btw, biasanya klo fic kyk gini, narunya nanti kuat krna d reinkarnasi jadi iblis atau dia membangkitkan secret card (bnr gak tulisannya?). Apa fic ini jg kyk gini? **Ah sepertinya tidak, itu sudah mainstream. Bisa2 saya di bully kalau membuat fanfic yang seperti itu :D lebih baik mengikuti sampai cerita ini berakhir, agar benar – benar tahu seperti apa alur cerita dari fanfic ini. :D**

 **Hamdy517 :**

senpai buat crossover one piece aja...yg haigschool dxd terlalu mainstream... **Hahaha crossover One piece ya :D tapi brother, saya tidak tahu alur ceritanya dan saya juga tidak mengikuti manga/animenya. :D kalau saya membuatnya, saya tidak yakin kapan membuatnya. Karena akan butuh waktu lama membaca manga one piece Dengan jumlah chapter dari manganya sekarang :D**

 **sagianto :**

Apakah ini arc k2 kelanjutan dari dark uzumaki naruto sebelumnya?apa kurama dan mata rinnegan ,internal mengkoyou sharingan naruto masih ada?keren nih jika naruto mw hancurin semua mitologi di dunia dxd karena dendamnya pada dunia. ,lw bisa sebagian energi kehidupan great red dapat naruto rebut ,saat naruto memakan bagian dalam tubuh great red(seperti kinkaku ginkaku waktu melawan kyubi). .next author ditunggu chapter selanjutnya,muga naruto membuat jasad hinata tetap utuh,jadi lw dibangkitkan dengan rinneggan/evil piece bisa. .aku mendukung pair naruhina,lw harem gak masalah asal ada hinatanya. . **pertama saya minta maaf, fanfic ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fanfic pertama saya. Benar – benar cerita baru. Kedua, saya juga minta maaf. Seperti saya tidak berencana untuk membangkitkan Hinata kembali. :(**

 **Alma Restu440 :**

Type your review here. Kayak-nya naruto bakalan bangkitin lekuatanya ya? **Mungkin hanya kekuatan yang lepas kendali :D**

 **uchihasenjuuzumakinaruto :**

Naruto hilang kekuatannya atau hidup yang baru? **Akan terjawab kawan :D**

Apa kekuatan naruto ? dan buat naruto jadi godlike… **terima kasih sarannya bro, dan saya minta maaf untuk kekuatan Naruto sekarang ini masih rahasia hehe :D**

 **Kania333 :**

Kk apa naruto akan mati ? Dan apakah hiasi ( maaf kalau salah ) tahu hinata mati ? **Tidak, Naruto masih hidup. Untuk hiashi, saya akan menjelaskannya mungkin di chapter 3. :)**

 **Reygatcgplayer :**

Oh ya.. , kalau bisa Naruto kuat jangan Secara Instan.. , jangan tiba-tiba punya kekuatan Hebat.. , jarang sekali Author yang membuat cerita yang di ceritakan bagaimana sang Character utama menjadi kuat. **Terima kasih atas sambutannya kawan. Dan terima kasih atas sarannya, tentu saja semua itu butuh proses :D jadi keinget saitama dari One Punch Man :D**

Raka336 chapter 1 . Apr 16

Naru punya power apa nanti...? **untuk pertanyaannya saya udah menjawab di komenan di atas bro :P**

 **The KidSNo OppAi :**

Vak apa d sini naruto renkarnasi atau perpindahan dimensi dari dunia dxd? **Haha sepertinya tidak ada renkarnasi :D**

 **I Just Readers :**

Hmm, aku berharap alurnya tdk sperti crita yg lalu ato crita yg sudah ada. Ohh ya! Ada kalimat yg bkin bingung klo gk salah begini "Tadi tombak cahaya, sekarang lingkaran sihir" itu kan seperti dia sudah tau/prnah liat lingkaran sihir, tapi gk pp sih. Nan aku harap Naruto tdk langsung OP klo bisa latihan"nya di tunjukin, dan klo pairing jgn di pikirin dulu, pikir aja cara menunjukan character si Dark Naruto. Oh aku punya ide Soal senjata, Tau Kipas Bashoshen?, klo tau buat aja itu senjatanya. Klo kau memilih bashoshen sebaiknya buat kekuatan kipasnya bertambah kuat seiring Naruto tambah kuat. Cara nemuinnya buat yg lucu sperti nemu di tong sampah, karna kelihatan usam jadi di buang sma pemilik sbelumnya, lalu Naruto nemuin ini karna kipas angin/ac di rumahnya rusak jdi di ambil karna masih klihatan bagus. Untuk charakternya ku harap masih ada gokilnya tpi jngan terlalu banyak, buat refreshing biar gk jenuh bacanya. Sekian Trima Kasih…. **Satu kata dari saya, fantastic :D saran dari anda begitu luar biasa. Saya mohon maaf untuk perkataan yang anda maksud, itu kesalahan saya. Saya kurang teliti. Saat anda mengatakan si pemilik senjata membuangnya, saya jadi teringat Meliodas dari anime Nanatsu No Taizai (Dia menjual sentaca sucinya dan uangnya digunakan untuk membuat bar). Sedikit rasa humor ya, baiklah kawan dan terima kasih.**

 **abuseKurai No Hikari :**

btw boleh minta nama fb? **nama fb saya Oliver Uchida :)**

 **Guest-Sama :**

abis UN thor? kita seumuran dong! **Yap umurku sekarang 18 tahun :D**

 **taufiqqurrahman172 :**

Bagus lanjut thor buat fic yg bagus seperti fic pertama author tapi kalau boleh saran

1 apa naru punya sacret gear : **Rahasia :P**

2 kalau punya saya boleh saran gak sg naru tipe naga kegelapan terus kekuatanya bisa meniru sg lain.. **saran yang bagus, terima kasih bro :D**

 **abuseVali07 :**

Saya hadir untuk mereview FF anda '-')

Oke langsung saja, saya mau bertanya?

1\. Naruto itu rasnya apa? **Hahaha Manusia? :D**

2\. Beberapa ucapan chara DxD itu ada di LN Jilid pertama? **LN? LN itu singkatan Light Novel?**

3\. Naruto mati dengan mudah? '-' **) haha saya mohon maaf**

4\. Apakah alurnya mengikuti Canon? **Mungkin berbeda, kita lihat saja sampai akhir :D**

5\. Pembalasan terhadap Malaikat Jatuh? **Yap pembalasan terhadap malaikat jatuh, saya pernah terpikir untuk membuat Naruto membenci tuhan dengan alasan ia tidak suka dengan system dunia yang diterapkannya, tapi nampaknya tidak mungkin dan tidak logis :D**

 **Dkadarkness :**

Yo bro! hahaha lama gk nongol lu? btw nice fic man, gimana kbarnya skrg bro? **haha hallo bro :D yap bisa dikatakan baik bro :D bagaimana denganmu?**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DARK UZUMAKI NARUTO : REVENGE**

 **Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661**

 **.**

 **Rated : T (mungkin T semi M untuk adegan kekerasannya)**

 **.**

 **Pair : ?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & DxD (Ichie Ishibumi)**

 **.**

 **Warning : banyak typo, OOC,dll.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, fantasy**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya, saya mau meminta maaf karena chapter ketiga ini melenceng dari jadwal. Dan untuk chapter ke empat akan saya usahakan update tanggal 14 Mei 2016. Seharusnya saya update tiap minggu dan dalam 1 bulan saya publish 4 chapter.**

 **Untuk pertanyaan di chapter 2, akan saya jawab nanti di chapter 4. Untuk menebus rasa bersalah saya, chapter 3 ini saya buat 8k.**

 **Dan terakhir saya minta do'a nya dari kalian semua, do'a kan semoga saya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.**

 **Tanpa perlu basa basi lagi, selamat membaca dan semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

Kedua mata Naruto perlahan terbuka. Ia menatap seseorang yang tengah mengelus – elus pipinya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Naruto-kun?"

Ia melihat darah disudut bibir Naruto, dan menyeka darah tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kamu begitu berantakan, Pakainmu compang camping dan penuh dengan darah, Naruto-kun."

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk disebuah kursi dengan seksama. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat pakaian yang digunakan Naruto penuh dengan robekan dan hampir seluruhnya tertutupi darah.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hanya sebuah kata maaf yang dapat terucap oleh Naruto. Ia menundukan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu meminta maaf, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Hinata. Aku lemah."

"Kenapa kamu baru menyadarinya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia tidak pernah mengira Hinata akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu.

"Tetapi, Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri terus menerus, Naruto-kun."

"Aku tahu, Hinata."

Hinata meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Naruto.

"Tatap aku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan pandangan matanya saling bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Apa kamu akan balas dendam pada mereka yang telah membunuhku?"

"Ya. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua."

Hinata tersenyum melihat tatapan mata Naruto. sebuah tatapan mata yang berisi kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Luapkan semua kemarahanmu, kebencianmu, dan rasa sakitmu pada mereka semua. Kau akan melakukannya untukku kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata."

.

.

 _ **TIT TIT TIT**_

Suara alarm menggema diseluruh ruangan dan membuat Laki – laki yang tengah tertidur disebelahnya terbangun. Laki laki itu mendudukan tubuhnya, dan menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan waspada.

Laki laki berambut pirang atau Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, tidak ada tatapan waspada seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentu saja, karena Ia tengah berada di apartemennya sendiri.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur, Ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian.

Saat ini, Naruto tengah berdiri didepan cermin. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek selutut. Itu adalah pakaian yang selalu dipakainya saat berada di apartemen.

 _ **Grukkkk~**_

Muncul sebuah suara dari perut Naruto. Tampaknya perut Naruto meminta untuk diisi.

Ia lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Suasana didalam apartemen Naruto begitu tenang dan terkesan sepi. Hanya terdengar suara dari peralatan masak yang tengah digunakan Naruto untuk membuat sarapan.

Naruto membawa sarapan paginya ke meja makan. Bukan meja makan yang besar dan mewah, tetapi hanya meja makan biasa dengan ukuran yang tidak begitu besar.

Ia memakan sarapan yang dibuatnya dalam suasana yang begitu hening.

 _ **Tes Tes Tes**_

Tetesan air mata membasahi sarapan yang tengah dimakan oleh Naruto. Ia memakan sarapannya sembari menitikkan air mata.

Naruto lalu mengambil piring yang berisi sarapannya dan melemparkan ke dinding.

 _ **Pranggg**_

Piring tersebut hancur saat menghantam dinding dan membuat sisa sarapan berserakan di lantai.

"Aku ingin memakan masakanmu lagi, Hinata."

 _ **BRAKK**_

Marah dan kesal. Dua perasaan itulah yang sedang Naruto rasakan.

Meja makan dihadapannya pun tidak luput dari amarahnya. Dengan sekali pukul, meja makan tersebut hancur.

Seakan masih belum puas, Naruto mengambil kursi didekatnya dan melemparkannya ke arah cermin.

"SIALAN!"

 _ **Pranggg**_

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang menggema di dalam apartemen Naruto. Cermin tersebut hancur dan pecahan kacanya berserakan di lantai.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya dan tertawa melihat apartemennya yang berantakan.

"Hahaha Hinata akan marah kalau apartemenku berantakan seperti ini."

Ia ingat saat Hinata selalu memarahinya apabila apartemennya berantakan. Dan sekarang, Keadaan apartemen Naruto benar – benar berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Meja makan yang rusak, serta sisa makanan dan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak memarahiku, Hinata? Seharusnya kau memarahiku, setelah melihat apartemenku yang begitu berantakan."

Naruto tersenyum masam, Ia sadar bahwa tidak mungkin baginya untuk mendengar suara Hinata lagi. Karena Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama – lamanya.

Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh ditelapak kakinya, tampaknya Ia tengah menginjak sesuatu. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya, dan ada sebuah pisau tergeletak disana.

Ia mengambil pisau tersebut dan memandanginya cukup lama.

 _ **Jlebbb**_

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto, secara tiba – tiba Ia menusukan pisau tersebut pada perutnya. Darahpun mulai keluar dari perutnya. Bukannya mencabut pisau tersebut, Naruto malah menggerakannya secara horizontal.

 _ **Trankk**_

Naruto menjatuhkan pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut. Ia melihat luka diperutnya yang begitu dalam. Tetapi, tidak ada raut wajah kesakitan yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Bukan senyuman yang tulus, melainkan sebuah senyum masam. Ia melihat lukanya yang dengan cepat menghilang akibat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Hinata? Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

 _ **DRETTT DRETTT**_

Ponsel milik Naruto bergetar. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Hyodou Issei."

Ponselnya penuh dengan pesan masuk. Dan hampir seluruh pesan masuk di ponselnya adalah dari sahabatnya, Hyodou Issei.

Seluruh isi pesan yang dikirim Issei dan teman – temannya hampir sama, yaitu menanyakan keadaan dirinya.

Naruto lalu membuka pesan dari Issei yang baru saja masuk.

' _Aku dan teman – teman dari kelas kita baru saja pulang dari pemakanan Hinata-chan. Kami semua masih tidak percaya Hinata-chan meninggalkan kita begitu cepat. Kau pasti sangat terguncangkan, Naruto? Karena kemarin kalian baru saja melakukan kencan. Aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dengan Matsuda dan Motohama. Oh iya, sebaiknya kau jangan dulu pergi ke luar, karena di luar sedang ada badai.'_

Naruto melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Tentu saja Naruto sangat terguncang atas kematian Hinata. Terlebih, Hinata meninggal setelah berkencan dengannya.

 _ **Jlegarr**_

Naruto menatap jendela dekat tempat tidurnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Issei, Hujan yang begitu deras disertai angin kencang tengah melanda kota ini.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan badai diluar, Naruto mengambil payung yang berada di pojok ruangan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

 _ **Cklek Wushhh**_

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat langsung menerpa wajahnya.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya sambil memegangi payung dengan erat. Payungnya akan terbawa oleh angin, apabila Ia tidak memeganginya dengan erat.

"Hey nak, kau mau kemana di saat seperti ini? terlebih dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Seorang pria paruh baya menghentikan laju sepedahnya didepan Naruto. Pria paruh baya tersebut memandang heran kearah Naruto.

Tidak mengherankan pria paruh baya itu memandang heran pada Naruto. karena bagi orang normal, disaat badai seperti ini, orang - orang lebih memilih diam didalam rumah.

Tidak hanya itu, pakaian yang Naruto gunakanpun membuat pria tersebut semakin bingung. Naruto menggunakan kaos hitam dengan robekan di perutnya serta celana pendek selutut.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mau kemana, tetapi hati – hatilah nak."

Pria tersebut kembali mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Naruto. sepeninggal pria tadi, Narutopun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 _ **Tap**_

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya Naruto sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ia berdiri di depan peristirahatan terakhir dari orang yang dicintainya, Hinata Hyuuga. Dan disebelahnya, ada tempat peristirahatan Ayah Hinata, yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Maafkan saya, Hiashi-san. Saya benar - benar minta maaf."

Naruto memasang raut wajah menyesal. Ia teringat pada permintaan terakhir dari Hiashi Hyuuga kepada dirinya, yaitu untuk menjaga dan melindungi Hinata.

Hiashi Hyuuga atau Ayah dari Hinata Hyuuga meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, akibat penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sejak lama.

"Saya benar - benar malu berdiri menghadap Anda disini, Hiashi-san. Saya benar – benar benci pada diri saya sendiri, karena telah gagal memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari Anda."

Kepalan tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Ia benar - benar malu. Hiashi Hyuuga telah merawat dan membiayai hidup serta sekolahnya. Tetapi, Ia bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari Hiashi.

 _ **WUSHHHH**_

Hembusan angin yang begitu kuat, membuat payung Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya dan terbang menjauh.

Naruto hanya diam dan Nampak tidak begitu memperdulikan payung tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf karena baru datang, Hinata. Bahkan, aku tidak membawa bunga seperti yang lainnya."

Hujanpun menjadi semakin deras, dan membuat tubuh Naruto yang tidak menggunakan payung menjadi basah kuyup.

"Apa kau kesepian di surga, Hinata? Sepertinya tidak. Tetapi, Aku benar – benar kesepian disini, Hinata. Waktu yang telah kita habiskan selama ini, itu sangat menyenangkan. Termasuk saat kita berkencan kemarin."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto, saat Ia mengingat kenangan – kenangannya bersama Hinata.

"Andai mereka tidak datang, Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, Hinata."

Ya mereka, para malaikat jatuh dan iblis yang telah membuat Hinata meninggal. Aura hitam perlahan keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak akan pernah kumaafkan. Mereka semua harus merasakan rasa sakit yang aku alami."

Tidak berlangsung lama, aura hitam kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Anda akan sakit apabila tidak memakai payung disaat Hujan seperti ini."

Naruto melirik pria paruh baya disampingnya. Pria berpakaian pelayan tersebut membawa dua payung ditangannya dan memberikan satu kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil payung tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria disampingnya.

Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Apakah anda Uzumaki Naruto-sama?"

"Ya, saya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Perkenalkan saya kepala pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto-sama. Ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda."

Naruto melirik pada pria disampingnya, pria paruh baya yang merupakan kepala pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga tampak tengah mencari sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Mohon terimalah. Ini dari Hinata-sama."

Kunci. Ya pria paruh baya itu memberikan kunci pada Naruto. Naruto hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ini adalah kunci kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata-sama pernah mengatakan kepada saya untuk memberikan kunci ini kepada Anda. Katanya Ini adalah perintah dari Hiashi-sama sebelum kematiannya."

Penjelasan dari kepala pelayan barusan, membuat Naruto mengerti. Ia lalu mengambil kunci tersebut.

"Tetapi saya ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya, Naruto-sama. Saya bersama pelayan yang lain memutuskan untuk pensiun. Dengan usia saya yang sekarang, tubuh saya sudah tidak kuat untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan."

Sang kepala pelayan meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Ia sadar, seharusnya Ia melayani Naruto yang akan tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Tetapi, tampaknya Ia tidak bisa. Salah satu faktornya adalah usia. Ia dan pelayan yang lain sudah tua, dan bekerja dalam waktu lama akan membuat tubunya sangat kelelahan.

"Tidak apa, aku paham. Dan Terima kasih."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Iapun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti Hinata, sampai jumpa."

Tidak lama setelah kepergian kepala pelayan tadi, Narutopun beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

 _ **Cklek**_

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Apartemennya begitu berantakan, tetapi Ia nampak tidak begitu peduli. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup tersebut.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Keesokan Harinya**_

Hari ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan, menunggu sebuah taksi. Di sampingnya, ada dua buah koper yang berisi pakaian – pakaian miliknya.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama menunggu, sebuah taksi berhenti didepan Naruto. Sang supirpun turun dari mobilnya, dan dengan segera memasukan kedua koper Naruto pada bagasi.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, Ia sudah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Supir taksi kemudian mengeluarkan kedua koper Naruto dari bagasi, kemudian pergi.

Naruto merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci yang diberikan kepala pelayan kemarin. Ia lalu membuka gerbang dan berjalan masuk menuju rumah yang akan ditinggalinya mulai hari ini.

 _ **Cklek**_

Naruto membuka pintu rumah.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan datang ke rumah ini lagi."

Bagi Naruto, ini bukanlah kali pertama Ia datang ke rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga ini. Sebelum tinggal di apartemennya, Ia pernah tinggal disini cukup lama.

Sejak kematian Ibunya, Ia yang saat itu tengah berada di dalam hutan, ditemukan oleh Hiashi dan Hinata. Hiashipun memutuskan membawa Naruto ke rumah ini dan membesarkannya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Dilihat dari manapun, rumah yang memiliki 2 lantai ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh 1 orang.

Setelah menyimpan koper di kamar, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan. Tampaknya rumah ini tidak banyak mengalami perubahan.

 _ **Tap**_

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, Ia sedang berada di atap. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu segar menerpa wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat pepohonan sejauh mata memandang. Tentu saja, Karena rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga ini berada dipinggir hutan.

Tetapi, pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang tengah dikejar oleh segerombolan serigala. Dan pada akhirnya, anak kecil tersebut sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Ia sudah dikepung. Para serigala yang tampaknya sangat keleparan tersebut, sudah bersiap menerkam anak kecil itu.

Naruto memandangi kejadian tersebut dalam diam. Ia teringat kematian ibunya. Ya ibunya juga terbunuh oleh hewan liar.

Kedua kaki Naruto sudah terlapisi aura hitam, Entah kenapa Ia ingin menyelamatkan anak tersebut. Tampaknya, Naruto tidak ingin anak kecil itu meninggal dengan cara yang sama seperti ibunya. Dan Iapun langsung melompat dari atap rumahnya.

 _ **Tap Krakk**_

Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari anak kecil tersebut. Ia melihat kearah anak kecil itu, yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada mahluk yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan anak itu. Ia Nampak terheran – heran. Mahluk itu Secara fisik memang mirip seperti segala, tetapi hanya mempunyai 1 mata.

' _Dari mana datangnya mahluk itu?' batinnya._

Bukannya menyerang anak kecil tersebut, mahluk itu tampak melindunginya dari para serigala. Mahluk itu menyerang para serigala, dan membuat serigala – serigala yang kelaparan tadi kembali masuk ke dalam hutan.

Mahluk bermata 1 tersebutpun menghilang entah kemana. Anak itu Nampak sedikit lega, para serigala yang tadi berusaha memangsanya sudah tidak ada.

Tetapi, tampaknya anak kecil tersebut sedikit salah. Ada 1 serigala yang berlari dengan kencang kearahnya. Sepertinya serigala itu sangat kelaparan.

 _ **Dhuaghh**_

Naruto menendang serigala yang hendak menyerang anak kecil tersebut.

"T-Terima kasih."

Naruto menatap anak kecil tersebut. Ia bisa melihat ada bekas air mata yang sudah mengering di wajahnya.

"Ughh."

Anak itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi lukanya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku! Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi bingung dari anak didepannya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"…Leonardo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei tengah berjalan menuju ruang klubnya.

"Nampaknya Naruto benar – benar depresi setelah kepergian Hinata – chan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menghiburnya."

Saat ini, Ia membayangkan Naruto yang tengah menangis tanpa henti disudut kamarnya yang gelap.

"Aku juga sudah mengajak Matsuda dan Motohama untuk pergi ke apartemen Naruto. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa ikut."

Ya kedua sahabatnya itu tidak bisa ikut untuk pergi ke apartemen Naruto. Sibuk? Bukan, bukan. Mereka berdua sudah memiliki rencana sendiri sepulang sekolah. Mereka berencana menonton film porno di rumah matsuda.

"Sialan aku jadi ingin menontonnya. Tidak tidak, hari ini buchou memintaku untuk langsung datang ke ruang klub."

Sebenarnya hari ini Ia ingin sekali menonton dengan Matsuda dan Motohama. Tetapi, karena perintah majikannya yang tidak bisa Ia bantah, mau tidak mau Iapun pergi ke ruang klub setelah pulang sekolah

Isseipun telah berada didepan pintu ruangan klubnya.

 _ **Tok Tok**_

"Aku masuk."

Issei membuka pintu, Ia melihat semua anggota klub sudah berada didalam. Dua 'Onee-sama', Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno, serta maskot sekolah Koneko, dan Teman sekaligus musuhnya, Kiba.

"Yo Issei-kun."

"Yo Kiba."

Issei menatap Kiba yang baru saja menyapanya dengan pandangan permusuhan. Ia sedikit tidak suka pada Kiba, karena Kiba mempunyai wajah tampan dan juga merupakan idola para wanita di sekolahnya.

Kiba yang melihat tatapan Issei, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Issei.

"Jadi Issei, apakah Naruto sudah kembali masuk sekolah?"

Issei menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Rias.

"Belum, Buchou."

Sebenarnya Issei sedikit penasaran. Sudah 2 hari, termasuk hari ini, Majikannya atau Rias Gremory selalu menanyakan Naruto.

"Dari laporan yang aku terima dari Akeno, 3 Hari yang lalu Akeno menemukan tubuh iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa di taman dekat kota."

"Iblis dan malaikat jatuh? Apa mereka kembali bertarung, Buchou?"

"Ya, kemungkinan besar mereka bertarung. Menurut Akeno, taman tersebut hampir rata dengan tanah. Aku benar - benar tidak menyangka akan ada pertarungan iblis dan malaikat jatuh di dalam wilayahku."

"Apa ada dari fraksi malaikat?"

"Sepertinya hanya Iblis dan malaikat jatuh, tidak ada dari fraksi malaikat. Tetapi, ada 1 orang manusia yang menjadi korban dari pertarungan itu."

"Pertarungan antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh adalah 3 hari yang lalu, Mungkinkah korban itu Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Kau benar, Kiba. Hinata Hyuuga menjadi korban dari pertarungan itu. Tubuhnya terkena tombak cahaya dari malaikat jatuh. Bahkan bagi iblis, tombak cahaya begitu berbahaya."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Buchou? Dia bersama Hinata pada saat itu."

"Naruto berada didekat Hinata dan tubuhnya tidak terluka sedikitpun. Itulah yang membuat aku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa Ia tidak terluka setelah berada didalam pertarungan iblis dan malaikat jatuh itu. Awalnya aku juga berpikir Ia mungkin bersembunyi, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena Taman tersebut hampir semuanya hancur dan tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi."

"Apa dia mempunyai Sacred Gear tipe penyembuh?"

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi menurut Akeno, Ia tidak merasakan ada sacred gear didalam tubuh Naruto. Aku harus memastikannya, dilihat dari manapun ini terlihat tidak masuk akal."

Misterius. Itulah kata yang terlintas dipikiran Rias tentang Naruto Uzumaki. Rias mengalihkan pandangannya pada Issei yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

Issei tampak begitu marah mendengar Hinata yang terbunuh oleh malaikat jatuh. Ia bertemu dengan Hinata 3 hari yang lalu, saat itu Hinata tengah berkencan dengan Naruto. Issei benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah pertemuan yang terakhir kalinya dengan Hinata.

"Issei, sebaiknya kau pergi ke tempat Naruto. Hiburlah dia."

"Baik, Buchou."

Issei menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Naruto, Issei sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

' _Jadi Hinata-chan meninggal akibat terkena tombak cahaya. Ya akupun pernah terbunuh oleh tombak cahaya tersebut, sebelum dibangkitkan kembali menjadi iblis oleh Buchou. Dan Naruto, nampaknya Ia menyaksikan kematian Hinata dengan kedua matanya.' Batinnya._

Issei berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, Ia lalu menekan bel, tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

"Naruto, Naruto, Hey keluarlah!"

Issei mengetuk beberapa kali pintu apartemen tersebut, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada respon dari Naruto.

"Dengarkan Naruto, aku juga merasa sedih sama sepertimu. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah temanku. "

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada respon. Issei hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Naruto berhentilah mengunci dirimu di dalam. Aku memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai. Tetapi jangan seperti ini Naruto, kau hanya akan membuat Hinata bersedih. Hinata menyukai dirimu yang selalu ceria dan bergembira, bukan dirimu yang cengeng seperti sekarang ini."

Nampaknya semua yang Ia katakan barusan sia – sia saja, Naruto tetap tidak membukakan pintu apartemennya. Issei lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Naruto sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Isseipun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Naruto, karena sebentar lagi pekerjaannya sebagai iblis akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga atau sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap Tap**_

"Bagaimana lukamu, Leonardo?"

Leonardo yang tengah menonton televisi, menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah mendingan, Naruto nii-san."

Sadar akan ucapannya barusan, Leonardo langsung berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-san."

Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi dan menatap Leonardo. Leonardo lalu mematikan televisi yang tengah Ia tonton.

"Nii-san? Itu tidak terlalu buruk, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Kau juga boleh tinggal disini. Tetapi, Aku ingin bertanya tentang 1 hal, Leonardo."

Naruto menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Leonardo menganggukan kepalanya, setelah melihat raut wajah Naruto yang begitu serius.

"Kejadian tadi pagi. Aku melihat mahluk yang mirip seperti serigala tetapi hanya mempunyai 1 mata. Tampaknya mahluk itu melindungimu dari para serigala. Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya mahluk itu, apa kau yang menciptakan mahluk itu, Leonardo?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Nii-san. Maafkan aku."

Leonardo menundukan kepalanya, Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Bukan karena Ia tidak mau menjawab, tetapi Ia benar – benar tidak tahu dari mana datangnya mahluk bermata 1 yang tadi menyelamatkannya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Leonardo."

Narutopun berdiri dan mengacak – acak rambut Leonardo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Lanjutkan saja menonton televisi. Dan untuk kamar, kau boleh memilih yang mana saja."

"Baik Nii-san."

Leonardo tersenyum kearah Naruto dan kembali menyalakan televisi. Ia sempat berpikir Naruto akan marah kepadanya, ternyata tidak. Narutopun pergi meninggalkan Leonardo menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Issei menghentikan laju sepedanya didepan sebuah rumah. Bukan rumah besar atau apartemen, tetapi hanya sebuah rumah biasa.

 _ **DEG**_

Issei merasa gelisah saat melangkah masuk kedalam rumah kliennya. Firasat buruk muncul melihat rumah kliennya yang benar – benar gelap, dan hanya ada 1 ruangan yang tampak disinari dengan lampu walaupun remang – remang.

' _Entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan satu manusiapun di rumah ini. ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.' Batinnya._

Ia sempat berpikir mungkin kliennya tertidur, tetapi Ia segera membuang pikiran tersebut. Issei berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ruangan yang paling ujung.

Issei melihat ke dalam ruangan dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ada sebatang lilin yang membuat ruangan itu terang.

"Permisi. Saya adalah Iblis dari keluarga Gremory. Apakah ada orang disini?"

Issei bertanya dengan suara pelan, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Isseipun memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah ruang tamu dan ada sebuah televisi, sofa, meja dan lainnya.

Tetapi, pandangan mata Issei terhenti pada dinding di ruangan tersebut. Ada mayat yang dipaku disana. Itu adalah mayat manusia, dari fisiknya mayat tersebut berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dan ada semacam tulisan di dekat mayat itu.

"Uhuk."

Issei langsung muntah melihat mayat tersebut.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Issei benar – benar tidak paham dengan situasi yang dialaminya sekarang. Seharusnya Ia datang ke rumah klien dan menjalankan perintah dari kliennya tersebut. Tetapi sekarang, Ia malah melihat mayat yang tewas dengan tidak wajar.

"Disitu tertulis 'Hukuman bagi mereka yang melakukan perbuatan buruk!' Aku hanya meminjam kalimat dari buku yang pernah aku baca."

Tiba-tiba Issei mendengar suara seorang laki-laki muda di belakangnya. Seorang laki - laki dengan rambut putih dan berpakaian seperti seorang pendeta yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Hmmm. Wah wah Ternyata seorang Iblis-kun!"

Laki - laki itu tersenyum ke arah Issei, dan tampak kelihatan senang.

"Nama saya Freed Zelzan. Saya adalah anggota suatu kelompok Eksorsis. Oh, hanya karena saya memperkenalkan diri, Anda tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Harap jangan. Karena mengingat nama Iblis hanya membuang buang ingatan saya. Tidak apa-apa. Anda akan segera mati. Aku akan memastikan itu. Mungkin sakit pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian Anda akan merasa nyaman sampai Anda akan menangis."

Issei mundur beberapa langkah. Ia harus berhati – hati, karena laki – laki di depannya adalah seorang eksorsis.

' _Ini gawat. Buchou berkata padaku untuk tidak berurusan dengan eksorsis, karena mereka akan membunuh para iblis. Dan dia juga sedikit agak gila, cara perkenalan diri macam apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar perkenalan diri yang seperti itu. Ah sial! ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu.' Batinnya._

"Hei, kau. Apakah kau yang membunuh orang ini?"

Issei melirik kearah mayat yang berada di dinding dan menatap Freed yang berada didepannya.

"Ya. Ya, aku yang membunuhnya. Itu karena dia adalah seorang penjahat yang telah memanggil Iblis. Jadi aku harus membunuhnya."

Issei nampak sedikit terkejut, Ia tidak menyangka Freed akan menjawab dengan sesantai itu. Dan alasan membunuhnya adalah karena orang itu memanggil iblis? Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Hah? Kamu terkejut? Aneh? Aneh memang. Maksudku manusia yang membuat kontrak dengan Iblis adalah sampah. Ya sampah. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Tidak? Begitukah? Ya itu karena Iblis juga adalah sampah."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana mungkin manusia membunuh sesamanya!? Bukankah hanya Iblis yang harus kau bunuh?"

"Apa-apaan itu? Dengarkan baik-baik, hai Iblis yang menyebalkan. Iblis memanfaatkan keserakahan manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau seseorang hidup dengan mengandalkan perjanjian dengan Iblis, berati dia bukan lagi manusia. Artinya tamat. Itu sebabnya aku membunuhnya. Aku hidup dengan membunuh Iblis dan orang-orang yang mengadakan kontrak dengan Iblis. Itulah pekerjaanku."

"Bahkan Iblis tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini!"

"Hah? Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Iblis adalah sampah. Itu sudah hal umum. Apa kau tidak tahu? Yang benar saja, Kamu harusnya mengulangi hidupmu dari balita. Tunggu sebentar, tidak ada gunanya memberitahukan hal ini kepada Iblis reinkarnasi seperti kamu. Lagipula, seharusnya aku membunuhmu."

Issei memperhatikan Freed yang mengeluarkan pistol dan pedang. Tidak, itu bukan pedang. Sebuah pedang seharusnya memiliki bilah, tetapi yang Ia pegang hanya gagang pedangnya saja.

 _ **Sretttt**_

Issei mundur beberapa langkah melihat pedang yang dipegang Freed. Pedang yang awalnya tidak memiliki bilah atau hanya gagangnya saja, diselimuti oleh cahaya dan tampak seperti pedang cahaya.

"Kau sedikit menjengkelkanku, jadi bolehkah aku menebasmu? Bolehkah aku menembakmu? Tidak apa - apa? Kalau begitu baiklah. Sekarang aku akan menikam jantungmu dengan pedang cahaya ini, dan aku akan meledakkan kepalamu dengan senjata ini!"

 _ **SWIFT**_

Freed berlari kearah Issei dan menebaskan pedangnya. Issei dapat menghindarinya. Tetapi, Ia merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Issei melihat kearah pistol yang dipegang Freed, pistol itu mengeluarkan asap.

' _Apakah aku tertembak? Tapi aku tidak mendengar suara tembakan.' Batinnya._

"Ughhh."

 _ **Brukk**_

Issei jatuh berlutut di atas lantai. Kedua kakinya begitu sakit.

"Bagaimana!? Itu peluru khusus yang terbuat dari cahaya, serta dibuat untuk mengusir Iblis! Dan hebatnya ini tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Karena pelurunya terbuat dari 'cahaya'. Situasi ini membuat kita berdua bersemangat, bukan?"

Issei tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Bagi iblis, cahaya adalah racun. Dan saat terkena, rasa sakitnya akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

' _Lagi. Situasi yang sama, dimana aku hanya diam tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Sialan!' batinnya._

"Mati! Matilah Iblis! Jadilah debu dan musnahlah! Ini semua untuk hiburanku!"

Gelak tawa menggema di seluruh ruangan. Freed begitu puas melihat keadaan Issei sekarang.

"Tolong hentikan!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan Freed yang akan menyerang Issei. Sebuah suara yang Issei kenal. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada si pemilik suara tersebut.

"Asia."

Tentu saja Ia mengenal suara tersebut, Suara dari Suster gereja berambut pirang yang Ia tolong beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Wah ternyata asistenku, Asia-chan. Ada apa? Apakah kamu selesai memasang pelindung?"

Freed mengalihkan pandangannya pada Asia yang baru datang ke dalam ruangan. Tetapi, Asia tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya dan hanya menatap tidak percaya pada mayat yang Ia paku di dinding.

"Ti-Tidaakkkk!"

Melihat mayat yang dipaku didinding, Asia langsung berteriak dengan ekspresi yang tampak begitu ketakutan.

"Terima kasih untuk teriakannya yang menggemaskan! Oh yah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu melihat mayat seperti ini kan, Asia-chan? Kalau begitu lihatlah dengan jelas. Ini adalah nasib manusia yang terpedaya oleh Iblis."

Asia membalikan tubuhnya seakan tidak mau menatap mayat tersebut. Lalu, Ia melihat Issei yang tengah berlutut di atas lantai tidak jauh darinya.

"Bapak Freed, orang itu-"

"Orang? Tidak, tidak. Dia Iblis. Hahahahaha. Kenapa kamu bisa sampai salah?"

Asia tampak begitu terkejut, Ia tidak pernah menyangka orang yang menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu adalah iblis.

"Ise-san adalah Iblis?"

"Apa, apa? Kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain? Wow. Ini adalah kejutan besar. Apakah ini cinta terlarang antara Iblis dan seorang Suster-Gereja? Sungguhan? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Tetapi aku tetap harus membunuh sampah ini untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kamu sudah siap?"

Issei mencoba menggerakan kedua kakinya, Ia harus kabur agar bisa selamat. Tetapi, kedua kakinya begitu sakit untuk digerakkan. Dan semakin Ia mencoba, kedua kakinya malah semakin gemetar.

"Bergeraklah, sialan!"

Issei melihat Freed yang akan menyerangnya kembali dengan pedang cahaya. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Cukup lama Ia menutup mata, tetapi tidak ada rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan.

Ia membuka matanya dan hanya tubuh Asia yang dilihatnya. Asia berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan terlentang. Issei tahu bahwa Asia berusaha melindunginya dari serangan Freed.

Freed menatap Asia dengan Raut wajah jengkel dan kesal.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Kyaaa!"

Freed memukul pipi Asia dengan pistolnya dan membuat Asia jatuh ke lantai.

"Asia!"

Luka memar di wajah Asia dapat terlihat oleh Issei. Issei menatap tajam kearah Freed.

Disaat Issei yang hendak ingin menghampiri Asia, muncul lingkaran sihir dibawah tubuhnya. Sebuah Lingkaran sihir yang Ia kenal.

"T-tunggu, Biarkan aku membawa Asia juga."

Dan dalam sekejap mata, Issei sudah berada diruang klub.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

 _ **Brukk**_

Naruto membuka kedua matanya setelah mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Ia menatap buku usang yang tergeletak dilantai. Tampaknya Ia ketiduran saat membaca buku tersebut semalam.

Pandangan matanya lalu dialihkan pada jam dinding. Jam dinding itu menunjukan pukul 07.00.

Narutopun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nii-san."

Leonardo menyapa Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

"Ohayou, Leonardo. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Aku tidur dengan nyenyak Nii-san."

"Baguslah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan bagi dirinya dan Leonardo. Ia cukup handal dalam hal memasak. Tentu saja, karena dirinya tinggal sendiri di apartemen, mau tidak mau Ia harus bisa memasak. Dan terkadang, Hinata datang ke apartemennya untuk membuatkan makanan.

Ia dan Leonardo memakan sarapan diatas meja makan yang begitu besar di ruang makan. Meja makan yang dapat diisi oleh sepuluh orang itu, hanya terisi oleh dirinya dan Leonardo.

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Sebaiknya kau tidak keluar rumah, Leonardo."

"Baik, Nii-san."

Narutopun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Issei berjalan ke sekolah dengan raut wajah yang tampak begitu kesal.

' _Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Andai aku kuat kemarin, aku pasti bisa membawa pergi Asia. Walaupun Buchou mengatakan tidak mungkin untuk membawa seorang yang bukan iblis menggunakan lingkaran sihir pemindahan. Tapi tetap saja, aku benar – benar kesal.' Batinnya._

Issei melihat kaleng bekas minuman didepannya, Ia menendang kaleng minuman tersebut untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

 _ **Trangg**_

Kaleng minuman yang Issei tendang dengan telak mengenai wajah seseorang didepannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh minta maaf."

Issei membungkukan badannya berkali kali untuk meminta maaf pada orang didepannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kaleng minuman yang Ia tendang akan mengenai seseorang.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan begitu kesal hari ini, Issei?"

Issei terdiam melihat laki - laki yang berada dihadapannya. Laki - laki tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Issei.

"Apa kau gagal mengintip pakaian perempuan, Issei?"

 _ **Plakk Dhuaghh**_

Issei menampar pipi dan menghantamkan tinju pada perut perut laki - laki didepannya. Senyum di wajah laki - laki itupun menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Naruto? Apa itu kau Naruto? Kau baik – baik saja? Syukurlah, aku benar – benar merasa lega. Kukira kau akan mengunci dirimu terus menerus di dalam apartemen."

"Aku baik – baik saja, sebelum kau menampar pipi dan memukul perutku."

"Hahahaha aku minta maaf Naruto. Aku benar – benar khawatir padamu."

Issei tertawa dan merangkul pundak Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ya maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu khawatir. Tetapi Issei….."

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan lenganmu?"

Issei menatap ke sekelilingnya, Ia melihat Ibu – ibu saling berbisik sambil melihat kearah dirinya yang tengah merangkul pundak Naruto. Ia dengan buru – buru melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Menjijikan. Jangan terlalu dekat denganku, Naruto. Aku masih normal."

Issei menatap Naruto dengan tatapan waspada sembari menjaga jarak.

"Seharusnya kau yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku, Issei."

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto, apa kau sudah tidak menyukai perempuan setelah kepergian Hinata?"

Hening, Naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Issei barusan. Issei sepertinya baru menyadari perkataannya ada yang salah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Issei memasang raut wajah menyesal, Ia tanpa sadar membawa – bawa nama Hinata dalam percakapannya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak apa – apa, Issei."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Issei yang begitu menyesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke game center, Naruto?"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai? Atau Kau ingin bolos, Issei?"

"Ya untuk hari ini."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi bersama Issei ke Game center.

Selama di game center. Perasaan kesal yang Issei rasakan pagi tadi, seolah menghilang. Ekspresinya begitu bahagia saat ini.

Issei dan Naruto memainkan hampir semua jenis permainan. Mereka begitu menikmati setiap permainan yang mereka mainkan.

Setelah puas memainkan game yang ada di game center, Issei dan Naruto duduk di taman.

Issei menatap kedua kakinya. Ia masih merasakan sakit, walaupun tidak sesakit seperti sebelumnya. Rias menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dirumah hari ini. Tetapi, karena suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk, membuat Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.

"Ada apa dengan kakikmu? Kau menatapnya sedari tadi."

Issei menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Ah kakiku baik – baik saja, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya saat melihat Issei yang kembali melamun.

' _Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Asia? Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Aku sudah mempelajari cara memunculkan Sacred Gear ku sesuka hatiku. Tetapi semuanya percuma, karena aku tidak tahu cara menggunkannya. Tetapi mungkin karena terlalu mengandalkan Sacred Gear, aku menjadi lemah. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat daripada pendeta berengsek itu. Paling tidak, aku harus cukup kuat untuk bisa lari dari malaikat jatuh dan pendeta brengsek. Walaupun aku cuma Pion, Aku pasti bisa melakukannya kalau berusaha.' Batinnya._

Naruto memperhatikan seorang suster gereja yang berjalan melewati taman.

"Issei."

Issei tersentak kaget saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto.

"Lihatlah, bukankah itu suster gereja yang kau perkenalkan padaku beberapa hari lalu?"

Naruto menunjuk suster gereja berambut pirang tersebut. Issei menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat Perempuan yang seharian ini memenuhi kepalanya.

"Asia?"

"Ise-san?"

Suster gereja itupun sama seperti Issei, Ia tampak tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan Issei disini.

 _ **Gruuuuk~**_

Perut Issei mengeluarkan suara. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi untuk mencari tempat makan, lagipula ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Dan Issei, ajaklah perempuan yang bernama Asia itu."

Issei menganggukan kepalanya mendengar saran dari Naruto, Ia lalu pergi menghampiri Asia untuk mengajaknya makan siang.

"Asia, ikutlah dengan aku dan Naruto. Kita akan pergi untuk mencari tempat makan siang."

"Baiklah, Ise-san."

Isei, Asia dan Narutopun pergi ke restoran cepat saji yang berada tidak jauh dari taman.

Saat berada di dalam restoran cepat saji, Issei melihat Asia yang nampak kebingungan menentukan pesanan. Mereka bertiga akhirnya sepakat memesan hamburger dan kentang goreng.

Tetapi sayangnya, seluruh meja di restoran tersebut penuh. Ya Tidak mengherankan karena ini adalah jam makan siang. Isseipun mengajak Naruto dan Asia untuk memakannya diluar.

Naruto, Issei dan Asia memakan makanannya didekat air mancur dekat taman tadi. Naruto melirik Asia yang sedari tadi hanya memandang hamburger ditangannya. Ia lalu menyikut perut Issei.

"Ajari dia, Issei."

Issei langsung menatap Asia. Ia bisa melihat Asia belum memakan makanannya sedikitpun.

"Tuan putri, cara makannya adalah dengan membuka bungkusnya terlebih dahulu, seperti ini."

Issei menunjukan cara memakan hamburger pada Asia sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Hebat! Ada cara makan seperti itu!?"

Issei benar – benar dibuat takjub melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan Asia.

"Dan cara makan kentang goreng adalah seperti ini."

"Ya Tuhan!"

Asia melihat Issei yang tengah memakan kentang goreng dengan wajah yang menarik.

"Ayo, kamu juga makan, Asia."

"Ah, iya"

Dia mengigit sedikit burgernya. Dan mulai mengunyah.

"Enak! Burger ini sangat enak!"

Asia mengatakannya dengan mata bersinar.

"Ini pertama kalinya kamu makan burger?"

"Iya benar, saya sering melihat di televisi, tetapi ini pertama kalinya aku memakannya."

"Begitu ya? Jadi sekarang makanlah dengan lahap."

"Ya. Saya akan memakannya."

Asia mulai memakannya dan Ia nampak kelihatan sangat menyukainya. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga memakan makanannya dalam keheningan.

Naruto menatap ke sekelilingnya, Ia merasa terheran – heran karena tempat ini begitu sepi.

"Kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi? Bukankah ini baru sore hari?"

Issei merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, bagaimana tidak, hanya mereka bertiga yang berada disana. Ia menatap langit untuk memastikan bahwa ini masih sore. Tetapi bukan langit sore yang Ia lihat, melainkan langit yang berwarna ungu.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Suara derap langkah terdengar oleh mereka bertiga. Issei, Naruto dan Asia melihat dua orang yang tengah berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Asia mari kita pulang."

Issei menatap pada perempuan yang baru saja berbicara tersebut. Ia tampak memandang perempuan di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Yuma-chan?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Yuma itu tertawa saat melihat Issei.

"Heh, Jadi kamu masih hidup? Dan ditambah lagi sebagai Iblis. Yang benar saja. Ini buruk sekali."

Issei melirik kearah Naruto, Ia bisa melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Reynalle-sama."

Asia memanggil perempuan yang sebelumnya dipanggil Yuma dengan sebutan Reynalle.

"Percuma saja untuk lari, Asia. Kemarilah, jangan menjadi anak nakal."

Reynalle tersenyum kearah Asia sembari mengeluarkan kedua sayap malaikat jatuhnya. Sedangkan pria dibelakangnya hanya diam menyaksikan.

"Tidak, Saya tidak mau. Saya tidak mau kembali ke gereja itu. Saya tidak mau kembali ke tempat orang yang tega membunuh orang lain."

"Janganlah berkata begitu Asia. Sacred Gear milikmu penting untuk rencana kami. Jadi Kembalilah bersamaku. Aku kerepotan mencarimu selama ini. Jangan menambah masalahku lagi."

Reynalle berjalan mendekati Asia, Tetapi Asia memilih bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Issei. Tubuhnya gemetar karena takut.

"Tunggu. Tidak bisakah kau lihat dia tidak mau? Yu-, Tidak, Malaikat jatuh Reynalle-san. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah membawanya kembali?"

"Iblis rendahan, jangan menyebut namaku. Namaku bisa menjadi kotor. Apa yang terjadi antara kami bukan urusanmu. Kalau kamu tidak segera kembali ke tempat tuanmu, kamu akan mati loh."

Naruto memandang Reynalle dengan tatapan takut. tubuhnya gemetar sama seperti Asia.

"I-I-Issei apa maksudnya ini? Iblis? Malaikat jatuh? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa perempuan dihadapan kita bisa mengeluarkan sayap dipunggungnya? Dan mereka memanggilmu iblis?"

Issei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang tampak ketakutan. Tentu saja, Ia bisa memaklumi ketakutan yang tengah dialami Naruto karena temannya hanyalah manusia.

"Ya aku memang iblis, Naruto. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tolong tenanglah!"

Issei menghela nafasnya melihat Naruto yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Hmm jadi teman pirangmu itu adalah manusia biasa. Hey pirang, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mau berteman dengan iblis rendahan sepertinya. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahumu kalau dia adalah iblis."

"Diamlah! Sacred Gear!"

Sebenarnya Ia juga tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui bahwa Ia adalah iblis. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa Ia adalah iblis. Ia hanya berharap sahabatnya itu tidak membencinya.

Issei memperhatikan lengannya yang tengah terbungkus cahaya. Cahaya itu kemudian membentuk sarung tangan merah di lengannya.

Reynalle seketika tertawa melihat Sacred gear Issei.

"Aku diberitahu para atasan kalau Sacred Gear milikmu berbahaya. Tetapi sepertinya mereka keliru. Sacred Gear milikmu cuma Sacred Gear biasa. Fungsinya menggandakan kekuatan pemakainya dalam beberapa waktu. Tetapi menggandakan kekuatanmu sama sekali bukan ancaman bagiku. Benar-benar Sacred Gear yang cocok untuk Iblis rendahan sepertimu."

Issei memasang posisi bertarung sambil melihat kearah Reynalle.

' _Kemampuan untuk menggandakan kekuatan pemiliknya? Jadi itukah kemampuan Sacred Gearku? Dan katanya itu biasa. Tetapi itu sudah cukup. Sekarang aku harus mengalahkan malaikat jatuh didepanku ini! Sial! Ini skenario terburuk karena aku harus melawan mantan pacarku sendiri! mengapa aku selalu terlibat kekacauan seperti ini?' Batinnya._

Reynalle mengumpulkan cahaya ditangannya, kemudian cahaya tersebut membentuk sebuah tombak.

"Sacred Gear sialan! Aktiflah! Kamu bisa menggandakan kekuatanku kan!? Kalau begitu Bekerjalah!"

Issei dapat melihat Reynalle yang akan menyerangnya dengan tombak cahaya. Bagaimanapun caranya, Ia harus menghindari tombak itu.

Dan Kemudian permata di sarung tangan Issei mulai bercahaya.

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

Terdengar suara dari sarung tangannya. Issei bisa merasakan kekuatan mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

 _ **Jlebb**_

Reynalle hanya tersenyum melihat tombak cahayanya berhasil menembus tubuh Issei.

"Meskipun kekuatanmu mengganda, Kau tidak mungkin menghindari tombak kecil yang kubuat. Walaupun kekuatanmu yang bernilai satu mengganda, hasilnya cuma dua. Kau tidak mungkin menyamai kekuatanku. Sekarang kamu mengertikan, Issei-kun?"

 _ **Brukk**_

"Issei."

"Ise-san."

Issei terjatuh diatas tanah, darah keluar dari luka diperutnya. Asia lalu menghampiri tubuh Issei. Dia meletakkan tangannya pada luka yang berada diperut Issei.

Dari tangan Asia, muncul cahaya hijau yang mulai menyembuhkan luka di perut Issei.

"Asia, kalau kamu tidak mau Iblis itu terbunuh, ikutlah denganku. Sacred Gearmu penting untuk rencana kami. Sacred Gear 'Twilight Healing' milikmu lebih spesial dibandingkan 'Sacred Gear' milik Iblis disana itu. Jadi kalau kamu tidak mau ikut denganku, aku akan membunuh Iblis itu."

Reynalle kembali bersiap menyerang Issei dengan tombak cahaya. Asia yang melihat itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, Reynalle-sama."

"Anak pintar. Sekarang masalah sudah terpecahkan."

Reynalle tersenyum dan Tombak cahaya ditangannya pun menghilang.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, Naruto-san, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku benar-benar senang."

Setelah memastikan luka diperut Issei sembuh, Asia lalu berjalan menghampiri Reynalle.

Issei yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Lagi. Asia kembali menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan ikut bersama Reynalle ke gereja.

Ia kembali berdiri sambil memandang Reynalle. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Lepaskan Asia!"

Reynalle hanya tersenyum melihat Issei, Iapun melirik ke pria yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau urus Iblis rendahan dan manusia pirang itu."

Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perintah dari Reynalle. Reynallepun terbang sambil membawa Asia.

"Asiaaaaaaaa!"

Lagi. Ia benar – benar kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Issei kembali gagal menyelamatkan Asia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak hanya itu, sudah dua kali juga nyawanya diselamatkan Asia.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!"

Ditengah rasa kesalnya. Issei merasakan hawa membunuh yang diarahkan padanya. Ia menatap pria didepannya.

"Naruto sebaiknya kau diam dibelakangku. Akan ku hajar malaikat jatuh didepanku ini!"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan segera berdiri dibelakang Issei. Issei memperhatikan pria didepannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan dari pria itu, tetapi Pria itu memancarkan aura permusuhan yang kuat.

 _ **Dhuaghh Brukk**_

Issei diserang dari belakang, tubuhnya terhempas kedepan dan menghantam air mancur hingga membuat air mancur tersebut rusak. Serangan telak barusan membuat Issei langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ah rasanya memuakkan, jangan bertingkah sok keren di depanku, Issei."

Malaikat jatuh melirik pada tubuh Issei yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, lalu pandangannya menatap kearah pria yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu barusan?"

Malaikat jatuh itu bingung. Ia tidak mengerti pada tindakan yang dilakukan pria didepannya. Tentu saja Ia merasa bingung, Pria yang sedari tadi hanya memasang ekspresi yang begitu ketakutan, sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Bukankah iblis tersebut adalah temanmu?"

Ya orang yang menyerang Issei adalah Naruto. Ia menghantamkan tinjunya pada belakang kepala Issei dan membuat Issei tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tidak ada maksud apa – apa, malaikat jatuh-san. Aku hanya terhina disaat iblis akan melindungiku. Dan dia memang temanku, ah bukan, Dia sahabatku."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak merasakan kalau kau iblis sama seperti temanmu."

"Aku hanya manusia biasa."

Ya nampaknya malaikat jatuh itu percaya bahwa Naruto hanyalah manusia. Bukan iblis maupun malaikat. Karena Ia tidak merasakan apapun dari tubuh Naruto.

Walaupun Naruto berkata bahwa Ia hanyalah manusia biasa, malaikat jatuh didepannya memasang pose bertarung. Entah kenapa, Ia merasa gelisah.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau hanya bersandiwara didepan teman – temanmu? Atau kau memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

"Ya ya kau boleh mengambil kesimpulan apapun, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Apa aku boleh bertanya tentang satu hal?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa benar iblis, malaikat jatuh dan malaikat tengah bertarung?"

Malaikat jatuh nampak terdiam, sepertinya Ia tidak mengira bahwa manusia akan bertanya tentang hal tersebut.

"Ya sejak dahulu kala kami ketiga fraksi memang bertarung."

"Apakah manusia juga terlibat?"

Malaikat jatuh menahan tawanya, seakan – akan pertanyaan Naruto barusan adalah hal yang lucu baginya.

"Manusia? Jangan bercanda, ini adalah perang legendaris. Mahluk rendahan seperti manusia hanyalah korban. Mereka selalu menjadi korban dari perang ketiga fraksi ini. Aku merasa kasihan karena mereka mati dengan mudahnya."

Senyum diwajah Naruto kemudian menghilang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari malaikat jatuh barusan.

"Jadi itulah alasan kalian membunuh Hinata."

Perlahan aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Ia memandang malaikat jatuh didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Malaikat jatuh dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari Naruto. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya dan bersiap untuk terbang.

 _ **Krakkk**_

Tekanan dari aura hitam membuat tanah yang dipijak Naruto mengalami retakan. Malaikat jatuh menatap Naruto. Tidak ada senyum di wajah Naruto seperti sebelumnya. Nampaknya Ia telah membuat Naruto marah.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

"Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan perang legendaris yang kau maksud."

Malaikat jatuh mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Tetapi kalian semua membuat suatu kesalahan, kesalahan yang benar – benar membuatku marah. Kalian telah membunuh orang yang paling berharga bagiku."

Malaikat jatuh mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari Naruto. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat, seolah – olah Ia bisa menghilang.

 _ **Zwuhhhh Tap**_

"Jangan gunakan sayapmu untuk terbang. Bertarunglah dengan adil, Malaikat jatuh-san. Kau tahukan manusia tidak bisa terbang?"

Malaikat jatuh membulatkan matanya, Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Naruto dibelakang tubuhnya.

 _ **Srekkk Jrashhhhh**_

"Arghhhhhhh."

Darah menyembur keluar dari punggung malaikat jatuh disaat Naruto berhasil mencabut salah satu sayapnya. Ia lalu melompat menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ughhh."

Malaikat jatuh merintih kesakitan. Luka dipunggungnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak menyangka rasa sakit akibat kehilangan salah satu sayapnya akan sesakit ini.

"Lihatlah malaikat jatuh-san, sayapmu begitu menjijikan. Apa kalian begitu bangga mempunyai sayap seperti ini? Seharusnya kau menyembunyikan sayap yang menjijikan ini atau orang – orang akan muntah melihatnya."

Malaikat jatuh tampak begitu marah melihat Naruto yang memegang sayapnya dengan raut wajah jijik.

"Kau sama menjijikannya seperti sayapmu, Malaikat jatuh-san. Kau ingin bertarung dengan manusia biasa sambil terbang. Benar – benar licik. Apa kau takut melawan manusia?"

Naruto menjatuhkan sayap yang dipegangnya dan menginjak – injak sayap malaikat jatuh tersebut. Ia tersenyum kearah Malaikat jatuh yang tampak begitu marah dan memancarkan hawa membunuh yang begitu kuat.

Malaikat jatuh mengumpulkan cahaya ditangannya dan membentuk sebuah tombak.

"Kau benar – benar membuatku marah, pirang."

Dengan gerakan cepat, malaikat jatuh itu berhasil menutup jarak dengan Naruto.

 _ **Jlebbb**_

"Uhuk."

Naruto memuntahkan dari dari mulutnya. Malaikat jatuh itu berhasil menusukan tombak dari jarak yang sangat dekat pada perut Naruto.

"Sadarilah derajatmu. Kau hanya manusia, mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku yang merupakan malaikat jatuh."

 _ **Brukkk**_

Naruto jatuh berlutut diatas tanah, ia menatap malaikat jatuh didepannya dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Hahahaha Bagaimana rasanya terkena tombak cahaya?"

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang nampak begitu kesakitan, membuat Malaikat jatuh tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Rasanya sakit sekali."

"Bahkan iblispun akan lenyap apabila terkena tombak cahaya."

Malaikat jatuh menghentikan tawanya melihat Naruto yang kembali berdiri.

"Aku hanya bercanda, B-o-d-o-h."

Naruto menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari malaikat jatuh.

"Jangan berharap aku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, bodoh."

Malaikat jatuh tampak terdiam. Ia sudah dibodohi oleh sandiwara Naruto. Pandangan matanya lalu dialihkan pada perut Naruto.

"T-Tidak mungkin…"

"Jangan menatap perutku dengan ekspresi terkejut seperti itu."

Naruto tampak risih karena malaikat jatuh terus melihat kearah perutnya.

' _Kemana luka yang berada diperutnya? Apa itu juga sandiwara? Tidak mungkin, aku yakin tombak cahayaku berhasil melukainya.' Batinnya._

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau pengguna sacred gear?"

Naruto memasang ekspresi bosan mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Sacred gear, sacred gear, sacred gear, aku bosan mendengarnya."

Malaikat jatuh kembali membuat tombak cahaya setelah melihat kedua kaki Naruto yang kembali diselimuti aura hitam. Ia menatap Naruto dengan seksama.

Lagi. Malaikat jatuh Nampak tidak mengerti. Ia sudah memandangi Naruto dengan seksama, tetapi Ia kembali kehilangannya. Pergerakan yang dilakukan Naruto benar – benar tidak bisa diikuti kedua matanya.

Malaikat jatuh mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berusaha memprediksi pergerakan Naruto.

' _Ia tidak mungkin akan menyerang dari tempat yang sama. Menurut firasatku, dia akan menyerangku dari atas.' Batinnya._

Malaikat jatuh itu tampak begitu yakin kalau Naruto kali ini akan berusaha menyerangnya dari atas.

Tetapi, nampaknya prediksi malaikat jatuh itu salah besar. Naruto tidak muncul diatasnya, tetapi tepat dihadapannya.

 _ **Dhuaghhh**_

Dapat terdengar suara patahan saat Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya yang sudah terlapisi aura hitam pada perut malaikat jatuh.

 _ **Brukk**_

Tubuh Malaikat jatuh berlutut diatas tanah. Ia memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _ **Srettt**_

Naruto menjambak rambut malaikat jatuh didepannya. Tidak ada raut wajah sombong seperti sebelumnya. Hanya ada raut wajah yang menunjukan bahwa Ia tengah kesakitan.

"Brengsek. Bajingan. Kau hanya menyerangku dengan pukulan, tetapi rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak normal."

 _ **Dhuaghhh Dhuagh Dhuaghh Dhuaghh**_

Sembari menjambak rambut malaikat jatuh, Naruto menghantamkan lututnya pada pada wajah malaikat jatuh tersebut beberapa kali.

Setelah cukup puas, Narutopun menghentikannya. Ia tersenyum puas. Wajah malaikat jatuh didepannya penuh dengan luka memar dan keluar darah dari lubang hidungnya.

"Ughh."

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Malaikat jatuh yang melihat itu tersenyum, Ia kembali berdiri.

 _ **Dhuaghhh**_

Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Malaikat jatuh menghantamkan tinjunya pada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mundur beberapa langkah setelah terkena serangan barusan.

Pukulan dari malaikat jatuh barusan harusnya tidak berarti banyak bagi Naruto, tetapi Naruto malah memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

' _Tubuhku masih belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan aneh ini.' Batinnya._

Malaikat jatuh yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang gemetar, hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Jadi kekuatan misteriusmu itu memiliki efek samping."

Bukan tanpa alasan malaikat jatuh berkata seperti itu. Dihadapannya, Naruto tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal – senggal. Ia tampak begitu kelelahan.

"Berhentilah bicara!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

' _Aku harus mengakhiri ini secepatnya. Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit akibat menggunakan kekuatan aneh ini.' Batinnya._

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, dan dalam sekejap pupil matanya berubah. Ia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke udara.

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam diatas tubuh malaikat jatuh.

"Sepertinya kau ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk kabur, tetapi tidak aku sangka seorang manusia sepertimu mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini."

Tidak ada raut wajah ketakutan dari malaikat jatuh. Hanya ada senyuman diwajahnya.

"Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matamu yang tampak membenci kami. Tidak, kau membenci ketiga fraksi. Tetapi, persiapkanlah dirimu pirang. Lawan – lawan yang akan kau hadapi nanti lebih kuat dariku dan teman – teman manusiamu mungkin akan menjadi korban."

"Apabila semua itu dapat membuat balas dendamku berhasil, aku tidak memperdulikannya."

Naruto menurunkan telapak tangan kanannya, setelah itu Lingkaran sihir dilangit melepaskan kekuatan sihir yang besar kearah malaikat jatuh dibawahnya

 _ **Blarrrrr**_

Sebuah kawah berukuran besar tercipta akibat serangan barusan. Tubuh malaikat jatuhpun hancur tanpa sisa. Dan langitpun kembali normal setelah sebelumnya tertutupi oleh penghalang yang dipasang malaikat jatuh.

Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri Issei. Ia memandangi Issei yang masih pingsan akibat diserang olehnya.

 _ **Dhuaghh Dhuaghh Dhuaghh**_

Tanpa melapisi kakinya dengan aura hitam, Naruto menginjak – injak kepala Issei.

"Aku sudah mengetahui kalau kau adalah iblis semenjak kita bertemu tadi pagi. Aura yang kau keluarkan begitu menjijikan Issei."

Naruto lalu menedang tubuh Issei hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

 _ **Brukk**_

Naruto berjalan mendekati tubuh Issei. Ia lalu berdiri disamping Issei sembari kaki kanannya menginjak wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Lihatlah Hinata, bahkan sahabatku sendiri adalah seorang iblis."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ketiganya? Saya mohon maaf apabila mengecewakan.**

 **Hahaha saya menulisnya dengan terburu – buru, karena ini sudah lewat 4 hari dari jadwal :D**

 **Saya mengucapkan rasa terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview.**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DARK UZUMAKI NARUTO : REVENGE**

 **Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661**

 **.**

 **Rated : T (mungkin T semi M untuk adegan kekerasannya)**

 **.**

 **Pair : ?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & DxD (Ichie Ishibumi)**

 **.**

 **Warning : banyak typo, OOC,dll.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, fantasy**

 **.**

 **Oke, yang pertama tentunya author meminta maaf. Jadwal update menjadi acak-acakan seperti ini. karena, belakangan ini author sibuk membantu Ibu. Jadi, author susah membagi waktu hehe.**

 **Kedua, untuk pertanyaan di chapter – chapter sebelumnya. Akan saya coba jawab di chapter berikutnya. Alasannya? Karena chapter ini sudah sangaaaaaaat panjang yaitu 10k+, jadi author berencana untuk menjawab di chapter mendatang.**

 **Ketiga, untuk jadwan update author akan usahakan normal kembali yaitu 1 minggu sekali, dan kalau telat menjadi 2 minggu sekali. Terlebih sebentar lagi akan memasuki dunia kerja, kemungkinan akan susah membagi waktu hehe.**

 **Sekali lagi author minta maaf.**

 **Dan jangan lupa memberikan commentar terkait chapter ini, tentunya setelah membacanya :v takutnya chapter ini mengecewakan.**

 **Selamat membaca**

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

Naruto berdiri di samping tubuh Issei. Di tatapnya wajah sahabatnya itu dengan raut wajah yang rumit.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka sahabatku adalah seorang iblis."

Sahabat? Tentu saja, Ia tidak bisa memungkirinya. Baginya, Issei adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Kau orang yang baik, Issei. Tetapi, Apa kebaikanmu itu juga hanyalah sandiwara?"

Naruto mengakui bahwa Issei memanglah orang yang baik. Tetapi, mengingat Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Issei adalah iblis, Ia berpikir mungkin kebaikannya hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Ya sandiwara agar orang lain tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Bahkan di mata Hinata, kau tetaplah orang yang baik. Meski kau orang yang sangat mesum."

Di sekolahnya, Issei sangatlah 'populer' di kalangan perempuan. Seluruh perempuan dari semua tingkatan pasti mengenali dirinya. Ia Populer karena mempunyai wajah tampan? Tidak. Ia populer karena kemesumannya. Bagi para perempuan, Issei bagaikan musuh alaminya.

Mengintip perempuan yang tengah berganti baju, membawa majalah beserta film dewasa ke sekolah. itulah yang selalu dilakukan Issei bersama kedua temannya, Matsuda dan Motohama. Para perempuanpun akhirnya memberikan sebuah julukan untuk mereka bertiga yaitu, 'Trio mesum'.

"Dia juga menganggapmu sebagai temannya."

Ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Hinata dulu.

'Terlepas dari sifatnya yang mesum, Issei merupakan orang yang baik. Dia teman yang baik.'

"Tetapi…."

Tiba – tiba, Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dan di saat yang sama, aura hitam kembali keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tidak dalam jumlah banyak, Aura hitam itu hanya menyelimuti kakinya saja.

"KALIAN SEMUA TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA!"

 _ **Blarrrr**_

Naruto menginjak tubuh Issei dengan sekuat tenaga. Akibatnya, tanah bergetar cukup kuat dan kawah berukuran sedang terbentuk dibawah tubuh Issei.

Darah menyembur keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. itu tidaklah mengherankan, karena dirinya memang menyerang sahabatnya itu dengan niat membunuh.

Tetapi, Issei tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda akan terbangun dari pingsannya. Dan mungkin saja serangannya barusan membuat waktu Siuman Issei menjadi semakin lama.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perang yang melibatkan ketiga fraksi, bagaimanapun juga aku hanyalah seorang manusia. Tetapi, sekarang berbeda. Karena perang itulah Hinata terbunuh, dan aku tidak bisa diam saja."

Aura hitam kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya, tetapi rasa sakit dikepalanya malah semakin menjadi – jadi.

 _ **Brukk**_

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk."

Seketika Naruto jatuh berlutut di atas tanah. Ia memuntahkan banyak darah dari dalam mulutnya.

' _Sialan! Tubuhku benar – benar sudah mencapai batasnya.' Batinnya._

Sejak tadi tubuhnya memang sudah sangat sakit, tetapi Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Namun, sekarang rasa sakitnya justru semakin terasa.

"Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat dari ini. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus membalaskan dendamku pada Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh. Termasuk malaikat yang tinggal di surga. Walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka, mereka juga bersalah karena di masa lalu ikut berperang dengan iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Apabila di masa lalu malaikat tidak ikut berperang dengan kedua fraksi itu, maka tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya perang 3 fraksi dan Hinata pasti masih hidup sekarang."

Tidak hanya iblis dan malaikat jatuh, Ia juga ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada malaikat. Baginya, malaikat sama saja bersalah atas kematian Hinata. Andaikan di masa lalu Malaikat tidak berperang dengan malaikat jatuh dan iblis, maka tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya perang diantara ketiga fraksi. Dan Hinatapun pasti masih hidup sekarang.

"Walaupun kau adalah sahabatku, tetapi kau adalah bagian dari mereka. Jadi aku harus membunuhmu, Issei."

Naruto menatap wajah sahabatnya. Tidak ada pilihan yang lain. Inilah pilihan yang dirinya ambil. Ia sudah berjanji akan membalaskan dendam Hinata, sekalipun dirinya harus membunuh sahabatnya sendiri.

 _ **Srekk Srekk Srekk**_

Terdengar suara dari semak – semak yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan kembali berdiri.

Narutopun memutuskan untuk memeriksa semak – semak tersebut.

"J-j-jangan mendekat!"

Dari semak – semak, keluar seorang pria sembari memegangi pisau di tangannya. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, Iapun menatap pria di depannya yang tengah mengarahkan pisau padanya.

' _Aku tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun dari pria itu, tampaknya pria itu hanya manusia biasa. Tetapi, apa dia melihat semuanya dari awal?' Batinnya._

Naruto menatap ke sekeliling, penghalang yang sejak tadi menutupi seluruh taman sudah menghilang.

Walaupun penghalang yang menutupi taman sudah menghilang, taman ini tampak begitu sepi. Ia tidak melihat siapapun selain pria didepannya.

"Apa anda sedari tadi disini?"

"A-aku baru saja sampai ke taman ini."

Naruto terdiam. Jawaban yang diberikan pria di depannya tidak bisa di percayai. Tentu saja Ia berpikir seperti itu, karena pria itu memberikan jawaban sembari mengalihkan pandangan matanya darinya.

"Jangan takut, tuan. Aku tidak akan menyakiti anda, anda hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan saya. Jadi, apa yang anda lihat? apa anda melihat semuanya?"

Ia berjalan menghampiri pria di depannya. Pria didepannya tampak ketakutan, tangannya gemetar. Padahal sedari tadi Ia hanya menatapnya saja.

"S-sudah kubilang jangan mendekat! Aku akan menusukmu atau menembakmu dengan pistol kalau kau terus mendekat."

"Kenapa anda begitu takut terhadap saya? Saya bukan penjahat. Saya hanya ingin anda menjawab pertanyaan saya, apa anda melihat semuanya?"

Naruto tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit, tetapi entah kenapa pria di depannya malah semakin takut. Apa Ia semenakutkan itu di mata pria di depannya?

Pria itu memegang pisau di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya mengambil pistol yang di simpan di sakunya.

"Kalau kau terus mendekat, aku tidak akan ragu untuk m-menembakmu, sialan!"

Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Naruto yang terus berjalan menghiraukan ancaman darinya. Tetapi, Ia tidak bisa menembak Naruto. Tangannya tidak mau berhenti gemetar, dan itu membuat dirinya susah untuk membidik Naruto. Sepertinya jumlah peluru di dalam pistol itu tidaklah banyak, sehingga pria itu tidak ingin membuat satu pelurupun terbuang dengan percuma.

Sekarang, Ia hanya mempunyai satu pilihan. Yaitu menyerang Naruto dengan pisau di tangan kirinya. Tentu saja itu adalah pilihan yang paling logis, karena dirinya masih belum bisa memakai pistolnya.

Pria itupun langsung berlari kearah Naruto.

 _ **Jlebb**_

Pria itu berhasil menusukan pisau yang dipegangnya pada perut Naruto. Baginya ini terlalu mudah. Ya terlalu mudah, karena Ia tidak melihat Naruto berusaha untuk menghindari atau menahannya.

Ia lalu melepaskan pegangan pada pisaunya yang masih menancap pada perut Naruto.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Tuan."

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Naruto mencabut pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

"Tampaknya Anda tidak pandai untuk berbohong. Raut wajah anda menjelaskan semuanya. Apabila anda baru saja datang, tidak mungkinkan anda akan takut melihat saya?"

Pandangan Naruto terus tertuju pada pria di depannya. Sembari memegangi pisau yang berlumuran darahnya.

Pria itu membalikan badannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

 _ **Zwushhhh Tap**_

"Akan menjadi masalah membiarkan anda pergi."

Naruto muncul secara tiba – tiba di hadapan pria yang mencoba lari darinya. Dari raut wajahnya, pria itu nampak terkejut. Tidak, melainkan sangat – sangat terkejut.

 _ **Grebb**_

Dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto mencekik pria itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Jadi, anda melihatnya semuanya dari awal?"

Pria itu meronta – ronta agar Naruto melepaskannya. Tetapi semakin Ia memberontak, cengkraman Naruto pada lehernya semakin kuat.

"Lepaskan, Sialan!"

Pria itu menggerakan tangan kanannya yang masih memegangi pistol, dan mengarahkan pada dada Naruto.

 _ **Dor**_

Walaupun tangan kanannya masih gemetar, pria itu berhasil menembak tepat di dada Naruto. Ia berharap dengan tembakannya itu, cengkraman di lehernya terlepas dan Ia bisa kabur.

Tetapi, harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan. Naruto tidak bergeming sedikpun. Ia masih tersenyum, dan seolah tidak terganggu dengan tembakan barusan.

"L-lepaskan diriku bajingan! Bukannya musuhmu adalah pria bersayap hitam itu? kau tampak sangat marah melawannya."

 _ **Cuihh**_

Pria itu meludah dan tepat mengenai pipi Naruto.

"Saya memang tidak mempunyai dendam terhadap manusia."

Ya, Ia memang tidak mempunyai dendam terhadap manusia lainnya. Raut wajah Naruto lalu menjadi serius, senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya menghilang.

"Tetapi, kau telah melihat hal yang harusnya tidak kau lihat."

Naruto tidak mau ada saksi mata. Menurut Naruto, akan gawat apabila ada seseorang yang mengetahui tentang kekuatan dan sandiwaranya. Siapapun yang mengetahuinya harus mati, tetapi tidak untuk orang yang dipercayainya. Sayangnya, tidak ada orang yang pantas untuk dipercayai olehnya.

 _ **Jlebb**_

"Arghhhhhhhh."

Naruto menancapkan pisau di pergelangan tangan kanan pria yang tengah di cekiknya. Pria itu Nampak begitu kesakitan, dan pistol yang tengah dipegangnyapun terlepas dari genggamannya.

 _ **Tap**_

Sebelum menyentuh tanah, Naruto mengambil pistol tersebut. Tangan kanannya sudah tidak lagi memegang pisau, melainkan sebuah pistol.

"Ma-maafkan aku telah berbohong. Aku m-memang melihat semuanya, d-dari awal."

Pria itu tampak memohon agar Naruto tidak membunuhnya. Terlebih saat ini, Ia tengah kesakitan karena pisau yang tengah menancap di pergelangan tangannya.

"Saksi tetaplah saksi. Aku harus menghilangkan saksi, meskipun itu adalah manusia."

Naruto sedikit menurunkan tubuh pria yang tengah di cekiknya.

"Ughhhh."

Naruto semakin kuat mencekik leher pria tersebut, dan membuat pria itu semakin kesakitan. Mulutnya terbuka, tampaknya pria itu sudah mulai kesusahan untuk bernafas.

Ia lalu mengarahkan pistolnya pada mulut pria yang terbuka tersebut.

 _ **Dor Dor Dor**_

Suara tembakan terdengar dengan sangat jelas di taman yang begitu sepi ini. Naruto lalu melepaskan cengkramannya.

 _ **Brukk**_

Tubuh pria itu langsung tergeletak di atas tanah. Darahpun mulai keluar dari belakang kepalanya, Sepertinya peluru tadi menembus kepalanya.

 _ **Ckrek Ckrek Ckrekk**_

Naruto berniat menembak kembali tubuh pria itu, namun tampaknya peluru di dalam pistol itu sudah habis. Iapun menjatuhkan pistol yang dipegangnya, dan kembali pergi ke tempat Issei.

Ia berdiri di dekat tubuh Issei. Dilihatnya wajah Issei yang penuh memar, dan bekas darah kering di sekitar mulutnya.

Tidak berapa lama, tubuh Issei bergerak. Nampaknya sahabatnya itu sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Issei, Issei, Kau tidak apa – apa? Ini aku Naruto."

Issei mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan hal pertama yang Ia lihat adalah wajah temannya yang tampak begitu cemas.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Ughhh."

Tiba – tiba, Issei merasakan sakit di wajah dan perutnya.

' _Sakit sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi? Sampai tubuku benar – benar sakit seperti ini.' Batinnya._

Rasa sakit di wajahnya mungkin tidak seberapa, tetapi rasa sakit di perutnya benar – benar luar biasa. Tulang – tulang di dalam tubuhnya seperti ada yang patah.

"Apa kau merasa kesakitan? Kau tadi diserang oleh malaikat jatuh, dan pingsan."

"Sialan, jadi aku pingsan setelah terkena serangan dari malaikat jatuh. Bahkan aku belum menghajar malaikat jatuh itu. Dan yang terpenting, apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak. Setelah kau pingsan, malaikat jatuh itu pergi dengan terburu – buru. Ia sempat mengatakan bahwa Ia di panggil untuk segera kembali."

Issei menghela nafasnya, Ia senang sekaligus kesal. Ia senang karena sahabatnya tidak terluka, dan kesal karena tidak bisa menolong Asia serta menghajar malaikat jatuh tadi. Bahkan Ia dibuat babak belur seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Naruto menatap heran kearah Issei.

"Aku meminta maaf karena telah membawamu pada situasi seperti ini. Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah iblis."

Issei memasang wajah menyesal, membawa Naruto pada situasi seperti ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu. Aku mengerti alasannya."

Naruto tersenyum kearah Issei. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Naruto, membuat Issei malah merasa heran. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar caci maki atau di benci oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Aku kira kau akan membenci diriku setelah mengatahui bahwa aku adalah iblis, Naruto."

Ia menghela nafasnya, reaksi yang Naruto tunjukan barusan sama sekali tidak pernah Ia bayangkan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, jadi kau menggunakan senyummu untuk membuat Hinata-chan jatuh cinta. Tapi maaf Naruto, bagiku senyummu menjijikan untuk dilihat. Jadi hentikan senyuman itu."

Issei dan Naruto kemudian tertawa. Tetapi tawa mereka tidak bertahan lama, saat Issei kembali merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

' _Sepertinya luka diperutku benar – benar parah.' Batinnya._

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, lukamu harus segera di sembuhkan. Atau iblis bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan sendirinya?"

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, iblis tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan sendirinya."

Issei berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi tampaknya Ia masih belum bisa berdiri. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil lengan kiri Issei, lalu mengalungkan di bahunya.

"Aku benar – benar berterima kasih banyak, Naruto."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Issei. Bagaimanapun kau adalah temanku."

Di jalan menuju rumah Issei, mereka berdua terus mengobrol.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menjadi iblis, Issei? Apa sedari lahir?"

"Apa kau ingat saat aku bertanya tentang pacarku?"

Naruto mulai mengingat kejadian di masa lalu, dan Ia teringat saat Issei dengan bangganya mengaku sudah mempunyai seorang pacar pada Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Oh aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu kau mengaku sudah mempunyai pacar di depan Matsuda dan Motohama."

"Aku menjadi iblis sejak hari itu. Sebelumnya aku hanya manusia biasa."

"Tunggu dulu, siapa nama pacarmu itu, Issei?"

"Yuma – chan."

Naruto tampak sedang mengingat – ngingat sesuatu.

"Bukankah itu nama malaikat jatuh yang membawa Asia tadi? Kau sempat memanggilnya Yuma – chan."

Issei hanya tersenyum masam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Malaikat jatuh tadi memang pacarnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan pacarnya. Dan sekarang mantan pacarnya itu membawa pergi perempuan yang hendak Ia tolong. Baginya, itu adalah skenario yang sangat buruk.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Issei, Narutopun mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"Nee, Issei. Setelah menjadi iblis apa yang kamu rasakan? Kau pasti punya kekuatan yang hebat kan?"

"Kekuatan hebat ya? Sepertinya aku belum sampai pada tahap itu. Setelah menjadi iblis ada beberapa perubahan yang aku rasakan. Contohnya saat malam hari, indra pendengaran serta indra penglihatanku meningkat."

"Bukankah itu hebat? Dan tadi aku melihat tangan kirimu yang diselimuti oleh sarung tangan berwarna merah, apa itu juga kekuatan yang iblis punya? Dilihat dari manapun, itu seperti di film – film yang ada di televisi. "

"Sepertinya tidak semua Iblis mempunyai sarung tangan merah sepertiku. Itu adalah Sacred Gear."

"Sacred gear? Apa itu, Issei? Dan apa sarung tangan merahmu itu bisa menembakan laser dengan kekuatan besar seperti di film – film?"

"Rasanya aku kurang pandai dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Intinya Sacred gear adalah pemberian tuhan. Dan sepertinya Sacred gearku tidak bisa menembakan laser seperti di film – film, Naruto."

Mereka akhirnya sudah sampai di depan rumah Issei. Perjalanan menuju rumah Issei terasa begitu singkat, karena mereka asyik mengobrol. Naruto lalu memencet bel rumah Issei.

 _ **Cklek**_

Muncul seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah.

"Astaga Issei, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau ketahuan mengintip hingga wajahmu seperti ini?"

Naruto memperhatikan perempuan yang tampak begitu khawatir melihat Issei. Sepertinya perempuan itu adalah Ibu Issei. Bagi Naruto, ini adalah kali pertama Ia berkunjung ke rumah Issei.

Ibu Issei sepertinya benar – benar cemas melihat kondisi Issei. Bagaimana tidak, wajah anaknya penuh dengan luka memar serta di sekitar mulutnya ada bekas darah yang sudah mengering.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Ibu. Jadi Ibu jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Maafkan saya. Issei berkelahi dengan preman di jalan untuk melindungi saya, Sehingga membuatnya seperti ini. Saya sungguh minta maaf."

Naruto membungkukan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada Ibu Issei. Melihat Naruto yang meminta maaf, Ibu Issei hanya bisa ada raut wajah yang menandakan bahwa Ibu Issei marah pada Naruto .

"Sepertinya anakku sudah dewasa. Jadi, dia bisa menjaga temannya juga. Ibu kira kau hanya bisa menonton film dan membaca majalah dewasa, Issei."

"Hey Ibu."

Ibu Issei sedikit tertawa melihat Issei yang tampak begitu kesal.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang, karena ini sudah malam."

"Hey kenapa kau tidak menginap saja, Naruto?"

"Benar yang dikatakan Issei, sebaiknya menginap saja disini. Ini sudah malam."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tetapi saya minta maaf."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Issei.

Jalanan tampak begitu sepi, tidak ada seorangpun sejauh mata memandang. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Karena kau adalah temanku yang paling berharga. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang Indah, Issei."

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumahnya.

 _ **Cklekk**_

Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu rumahnya sedikit terkejut. Pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Nii-san."

Leonardo berdiri di dekat pintu. Sepertinya adiknya lah yang membuka pintu rumahnya dari dalam.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Leonardo? ini sudah larut malam."

"Aku menunggumu, Nii-san."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari Leonardo. Sepertinya adiknya benar – benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Nii-san, pakaianmu berantakan. Apa yang terjadi?"

Leonardo melihat secara seksama pada pakaian yang dikekanan Naruto, terdapat beberapa robekan dan bercak darah.

Tadi pagi, pakaian yang Naruto kenakan begitu rapih dan bersih. Tetapi, sekarang begitu berantakan.

"Hanya bertengkar dengan kakak kelas. Tidak lebih."

Leonardo menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Jawaban yang diberikan Nii-sannya barusan begitu ambigu dan tidak bisa diterima olehnya. Bertengkar dengan kakak kelas? Itu terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan baginya.

Ia ingin bertanya tentang hal lain, tetapi Nii-sannya pasti lelah. Terlebih, besok masih hari sekolah.

"Nii-san, beristirahatlah. Bukankah Nii-san besok harus pergi ke sekolah?"

Naruto mengacak – acak rambut Leonardo dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ya, aku masih harus berangkat ke sekolah besok. Sebaiknya kau juga segera pergi tidur, Leonardo."

Leonardo menganggukan kepalanya. Iapun dengan segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Leonardo."

Leonardo yang baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Ya, Nii-san?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan, Nii-san. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Oyasumi, Nii-san."

Leonardo tersenyum kearah Naruto, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Oyasumi."

Narutopun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya, kamarnya tampak begitu rapih dan bersih. Sepertinya Leonardo yang membereskan kamarnya selagi Ia bersekolah.

Tanpa berniat untuk membersihkan badan atau sekedar berganti pakaian, Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya sudah benar – benar sudah terasa lemas.

.

.

 **Esok Harinya**

 _ **Krrrriingggggggg**_

Suara alarm terdengar begitu nyaring, dan memaksa Naruto membuka kedua matanya yang begitu berat. Tangannya bergerak mematikan alarm yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian.

Persiapan yang dilakukan Naruto sudah selesai, Ia lalu berjalanan menuruni tangga untuk ke lantai 1. Ia harus membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan Leonardo sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Naruto melihat Leonardo yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Nii-san."

"Ohayou, Leo. Jadi, siapa yang telah membuat sarapan ini?"

Naruto yang berniat membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Leonardo, memandang bingung pada sarapan yang sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"Aku tidak berani membangunkan Nii-san, tampaknya Nii-san benar – benar kelelahan. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang biasanya Ia duduki sewaktu sarapan pagi.

"Aku melihatnya di televisi, jadi aku mencoba membuatnya."

Leonardo memang memasak sarapan ini mengikuti dengan apa yang Ia lihat di televisi. Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan langsung memakan sarapan yang dibuat adiknya itu. Leonardopun lalu memakan sarapannya.

Naruto selesai menghabiskan sarapannya bersamaan dengan Leonardo. Tanpa bertanyapun, Leonardo sudah tahu bahwa sarapan yang Ia buat tidaklah gagal.

"Ada apa, Leonardo? kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti kemarin?"

Naruto menatap adiknya yang tampak memandanginya dengan raut wajah yang cemas. Sepertinya Leonardo khawatir pada dirinya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Nii-san. Melihat darah di baju Nii-san membuatku takut. Aku takut akan kehilangan keluargaku lagi."

"Kau kehilangan keluargamu?"

Air mata mengalir dari mata Leonardo saat Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku kehilangan keluargaku. Mereka dibunuh oleh orang – orang yang memiliki sayap dipunggungnya, karena berusaha melindungiku. Mereka bilang bahwa aku berbahaya dan harus dibunuh."

Leonardo kembali mengingat kenangan buruknya. Ya kejadian yang tidak bisa Ia lupakan, dimana orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya. Orang tuanya dibunuh oleh orang – orang yang memiliki sayap dipunggungnya. Ya, Ia tidak salah lihat. Orang – orang itu memang mempunyai sayap.

"Ini semua salahku. Mereka berdua terbunuh karena berusaha melindungiku. Apa salahku? Apa maksudnya bahwa aku berbahaya?"

Melihat Leonardo yang menangis, Narutopun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati adiknya itu. Ia mengusap kepala Leonardo dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah membuatmu mengingat kejadian pahit di masa lalu. Tetapi, Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Leonardo."

"Nii-san janji?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Aku benar – benar kesal!"

Issei tengah berjalan menuju sekolah sambil terus menggerutu. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Tentu saja suasana hatinya sedang buruk, Ia kembali gagal menyelamatkan Asia. Dan Ia dibuat babak belur oleh malaikat jatuh hingga pingsan. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat menahan rasa kesal yang sudah mencapai puncaknya itu.

 _ **Pluk**_

"Ohayou Is-"

 _ **Bhuaghhhhh**_

Issei secara tidak sadar menghantamkan tinjunya pada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba – tiba.

"Apa ini salam baru darimu, Issei? Kemarin kau juga menghantamkan tinjumu padaku."

"Hehe Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak sengaja. Kau menepuk pundakku secara tiba – tiba, jadi aku reflek menghantamkan tinjuku."

Issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat temannya yang tengah memegangi pipi kanannya.

Ia sedikit merasa heran. Ia memang tidak sengaja memukul Naruto, tetapi Ia yakin pukulan barusan pasti membuat pipi Naruto memar. Dan yang dilihatnya sekarang, pipi Naruto baik – baik saja.

' _Aku memang tidak sengaja memukulnya. Tetapi, aku memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Seharusnya Naruto mengalami luka memar. Apa aku sebegitu lemahnya?' Batinnya._

 _ **Plakk**_

Naruto menampar wajah Issei dan membuat Issei tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau menamparku, Hah!?"

Issei Nampak marah sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Naruto.

"Kau memandangi wajahku dengan serius. Apa wajahku terlihat menggoda bagimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Biasanya kau memasang wajah serius saat mengintip perempuan, menonton film dan majalah dewasa. Dan barusan kau menatapku seperti itu, sebagai lelaki normal tentunya aku takut."

Naruto memasang wajah seolah Ia takut terhadap Issei. Sedangkan Issei mengepalkan tinjunya menahan amarah. Ia ingin meninju wajah temannya sekali lagi.

"Yo Naruto, Issei."

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu marah pagi ini? dan Naruto bagaimana kabarmu?"

Issei dan Naruto melirik kearah datangnya kedua temannya yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Aku baik – baik saja, terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Naruto tersenyum pada Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Sudahlah Issei, simpan amarahmu sebentar. Aku mempunyai film bagus."

Matsuda mengeluarkan sebuah kaset film dari tasnya.

"I-I-Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Bukankah ini barang yang sangat langka."

Amarah Issei lenyap seketika. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada kaset film yang dipegangnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari koneksiku. Bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya sepulang sekolah?"

"Oh itu ide yang bagus. Ini baru masa muda."

Trio mesum itu memasang senyuman cabulnya. Lalu pandangan mereka tertuju pada Naruto.

"Naruto, kau harus ikut menontonnya!"

"Ya bagaimana kau menyebutmu dirimu adalah seorang lelaki bila tidak menonton film ini."

"Kau akan menyesal melewatkan film ini. Film ini sangat langka kau tahu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar ajakan dari ketiga temannya itu.

"Matilah kau trio mesum."

"Menjijikan."

Issei menatap ke sekelilingnya, dan Ia melihat para perempuan dengan tatapan jijik melihat kearah mereka.

"Diamlah. Kalian tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah surga lelaki."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Issei!"

Naruto bersama 'Trio mesum' melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Tetapi Issei merasa ada yang janggal hari ini.

Ia merasa para perempuan sedari tadi melihat kearah mereka. Biasanya para perempuan memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

' _Akhirnya para perempuan itu mulai mengakui ke tampananku. Sepertinya sekarang giliranku yang akan terkenal hehehe.' Batinnya._

"Naruto-kun hari ini terlihat keren."

"Ah aku benar – benar bahagia bisa sekolah disini. Karena aku bisa melihat Kiba-kun dan Naruto-kun."

Harapan Issei sirna, Ia merasa yakin para perempuan itu melihat kearahnya. Tetapi, Ia benar – benar salah besar. Para perempuan itu menatap Naruto bukan dirinya.

Tatapan yang diberikan para perempuan itu sama seperti tatapan pada Yuuto Kiba, ya tatapan perempuan yang jatuh cinta.

"Naruto-kun menjauhlah dari ketiga mahluk menjijikan itu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perempuan – perempuan itu dan sesekali membalas sapaan dari mereka. Tidak hanya Issei yang kesal, Matsuda dan Motohamapun sama.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas, Narutopun menyimpan tasnya di bangku duduknya.

 _ **Grebb**_

"Bisa jelaskan tentang semuanya, Naruto?"

Naruto nampak terkejut saat Issei mencengkram kerah bajunya secara tiba – tiba.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Issei?"

Ia tampak tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Issei.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu kita berempat adalah orang – orang yang tidak terkenal, tetapi sekarang-"

Issei tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, air matanya tumpah. Naruto yang melihat itu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kita bunuh saja penghianat ini, Issei."

"Penghianat!"

Tidak hanya Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama juga menangis.

"Kenapa kau menjadi idola baru para perempuan, hah? Jelaskan padaku Naruto, kau menggunakan apa? Ilmu apa yang kau gunakan, Sialan!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan ketiga temannya itu. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei. Dirinya juga tidak mengetahui kenapa para perempuan menjadi seperti itu.

"Dulu Kiba dan sekarang Naruto. Sudah tidak ada harapan untuk kita."

Issei melepaskan cengkramannya pada Naruto.

"Matilah kalian para pria tampan di dunia ini."

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat ketiga temannya menjadi depresi, terlebih Issei.

 _ **Teng Teng Teng**_

Bel pun berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai.

.

.

Kegiatan belajar hari ini sudah selesai. Naruto merapikan buku – bukunya dan memasukan ke dalam tas.

"Naruto ikutlah denganku!"

Naruto menatap Issei dan Yuuto Kiba. Ia memang tidak salah liat, pria yang berdiri di samping Issei adalah idola perempuan di sekolahnya.

Dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah mereka berdua meminta dirinya untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Saya mohon maaf, tetapi ikutlah bersama kami sebentar, Uzumaki-san."

"Jangan meminta maaf, Yuuto-san. Baiklah aku akan ikut."

Naruto akhirnya setuju untuk ikut bersama Kiba dan Issei. Kiba dan Issei berjalan duluan, dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keadaan benar – benar hening, sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Dan tidak berapa lama, Kiba dan Issei menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah pintu. Di pintu itu terdapat tulisan 'Klub penelitian ilmu gaib'.

 _ **Tok Tok**_

Kibapun lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, Kiba dan Issei lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan klub di ikuti Naruto.

"Aku sudah membawanya , Buchou."

Perempuan berambut merah menganggukan kepalanya. Kiba dan Issei lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri di sana.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan, Ia hafal semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Tojou Koneko, Yuuto Kiba dan Hyoudo Issei. Mereka semua adalah orang – orang yang terkenal di sekolahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto berdiri di tengah – tengah ruangan klub dengan gugup. Tentu saja, saat ini Rias Gremory menatap dirinya dengan begitu seksama.

"Y-ya, ada perlu apa dengan saya Gremory-senpai?"

Tidak hanya Rias Gremory yang memandanginya, tetapi semua orang yang berada di ruangan menatap dirinya.

"Kamu sudah mengetahui bahwa Issei adalah Iblis kan, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak, Ia berpikir bagaimana Rias Gremory bisa tahu bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui identitas asli Issei.

Ia melirik kearah Issei, dan temannya itu hanya tersenyum dengan kikuk.

"Y-ya. Aku berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun."

"Memang harus seperti itu. Kamu tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun. Termasuk tentang malaikat jatuh. Hal - hal seperti iblis dan malaikat jatuh adalah hal yang tabu bagi manusia."

Naruto bisa melihat Akeno dan Rias yang tampaknya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tetapi, Ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Apa anda sudah memeriksa kekuatan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya?"

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Tetapi, Issei juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Naruto."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Issei menceritakan tentang hal kemarin padaku. Ia bilang pakaian yang Naruto kenakan compang – camping dan bercak darah. Tetapi, tubuh Naruto tidak terluka sedikitpun. Menurutnya, apabila Naruto terkena serangan dari malaikat jatuh, pastinya ada bekas luka."

"Apa anda berpikir bahwa Naruto menyembunyikan Sacred gearnya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tetapi hal seperti itu tidak mungkin. Mungkinkah kekuatan dia muncul saat menjadi iblis? Ada beberapa kasus Sacred gear seperti itu."

"Bukankah kejadian itu sangatlah langka?"

"Ya, tetapi aku akan bertaruh."

"Bertaruh?Apa anda berencana menjadikannya sebagai iblis dan budak anda, Buchou?"

"Aku masih mempunyai 1 pion yang tersisa setelah membangkitkan Issei."

"Bukankah itu terlalu beresiko? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun?"

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Ia akan menjadi pion yang bagus suatu hari nanti."

"Baiklah, itu semua keputusan Anda, Buchou."

Percakapan Rias dan Akeno berhenti sampai disana. Pandangan Rias kembali tertuju pada Naruto.

"Nee Naruto, aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama, kamu harus menjaga rahasia tentang iblis serta malaikat jatuh seumur hidupmu. Pilihan kedua, aku akan menjadikanmu seorang iblis serta budak atau pelayanku."

 _ **Splash**_

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan kecuali Issei mengeluarkan sayap iblis di punggung mereka. Issei tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari 'Buchou'nya itu.

"Menjadi iblis? Gremory-senpai ingin aku menjadi seorang iblis?"

Issei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia berpikir bahwa Naruto juga akan sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Tetapi sepertinya itu hanyalah imajinasi Issei.

Naruto terlihat begitu tenang, tidak ada lagi rasa gugup seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Akan tetapi, Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu. Entah mengapa, Ia merasa kedua pupil Naruto menggelap dan tatapannya seolah begitu dingin.

"Maaf, Gremory-senpai. Bisa Anda ulangi perkataan Anda barusan? Sepertinya saya salah dengar."

"Uzumaki Naruto, pilihanmu hanya dua. Menjaga rahasia ini seumur hidup atau menjadi iblis? Aku tertarik padamu, jadi aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pelayanku."

Issei memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Naruto, dan menurutnya, itu bukanlah senyuman dari Naruto yang dikenalnya.

' _Siapa orang yang berada didepanku ini? Naruto tidak mungkin mempunyai tatapan dingin dan senyum seperti itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.' Batinnya._

"Semua orang yang berada disini adalah iblis. Aku adalah majikannya, dan mereka adalah pelayanku. Jadi apa pilihanmu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Maafkan saya, Bisa Anda beri saya waktu untuk memikirkannya? Sudah menjadi sifat manusia sejak dahulu, mendapat tawaran seperti ini, tentunya manusia akan menghitung untung dan ruginya. Apa Anda tidak keberatan, Gremory-senpai?"

Bagi Rias, perkataan Naruto memang ada benarnya. Setiap manusia pasti memikirkan untung dan ruginya saat dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Itu memanglah sifat manusia, Ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir, Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Anda, Gremory-senpai."

Rias menghela nafasnya setelah proses negosiasi dengan Naruto selesai. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Akeno!"

"Baik Buchou."

Akeno lalu membuat lingkaran sihir di dekatnya.

"Tunggu dulu Buchou! Aku ingin berbicara."

Issei berjalan mendekati Rias dan Akeno.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Issei?"

Rias memberikan kode pada Akeno untuk menghilangkan lingkaran sihir tersebut. Ia ingin mendengar hal yang hendak dibicarakan Issei.

Issei berdiri tepat dihadapannya, tatapan matanyapun tampak begitu serius.

"Aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Asia malam ini, Buchou."

 _ **Plak**_

Dengan raut wajah serius, Rias menampar pipi Issei. Suara tamparan tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Jawabanya tetap tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan suster-gereja itu."

Issei memang telah menceritakan tentang keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Asia pada Rias sebelumnya, tetapi Rias mengatakan tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Bahkan untuk kali ini, jawaban yang diberikan 'Buchou'nya tetaplah sama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian. Aku khawatir mengenai 'ritual' yang mereka katakan. Para Malaikat jatuh pasti melakukan suatu hal buruk. Dan keselamatan Asia menjadi taruhannya."

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh! Kamu akan terbunuh kalau kamu pergi kesana. Kamu tidak akan bisa kembali hidup lagi. Kamu mengerti?"

Melihat raut wajah Issei yang begitu serius, membuat Rias menghela nafasnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat Issei yang tampak begitu serius. Sepertinya keinginan untuk menyelamatkan Suster-Gereja itu bukanlah main – main.

Akan tetapi, Ia tetap tidak bisa memberi Issei izin. Tindakan yang Issei lakukan kali ini tentunya akan melibatkan semuanya.

"Tindakanmu bukan hanya akan melibatkanku tetapi juga seluruh anggota klub! Kamu itu Iblis dari keluarga Gremory! Kamu harus sadar akan hal itu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dari klub ini. Aku akan pergi kesana secara pribadi."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya! Kenapa kamu tidak mau mengerti!?"

Issei benar – benar bersikukuh ingin menyelamatkan Asia. Bagaimana mungkin Ia hanya diam disini sedangkan Asia akan menjalani 'ritual' yang di maksud malaikat jatuh. Relakan dan melupakannya? Jangan bodoh, Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Asia sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya 2 kali.

Wajah Rias Nampak begitu kesal dan marah. Issei menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan sudah keterlaluan, tetapi Ia tidak bisa mundur kali ini.

"Aku telah menjadi teman dari Asia Argento. Asia adalah temanku yang berharga. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku!"

"Itu memang hal bagus. Tetapi hubungan antara Iblis dan malaikat jatuh tidak sesederhana yang kamu kira. Hubungan antara kita telah saling memanas sejak ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Para malaikat jatuh akan membunuhmu kalau kau lengah. Mereka adalah musuh kita."

"Asia bukan musuh kita!"

"Tetapi tetap dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Issei, lebih baik kamu lupakan saja dia."

Seolah menghiraukan perdebatan di antara Rias dan Issei yang memanas, Akeno berjalan mendekati Rias dan berbisik pada telinga kanannya.

Issei memperhatikan kedua 'Onee-sama'nya yang tengah menduskisakan sesuatu, dan Rias tampak menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Diskusi antara Rias dan Akenopun selesai, Rias lalu menatap pada seluruh pelayannya.

"Aku dan Akeno akan pergi sebentar. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Tunggu dulu Buchou! Aku masih belum selesai bicara!"

Issei kembali mencegah kepergian Rias dan Akeno. Rias lalu menatap Issei.

"Issei, ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Pertama, Selama ini kamu mengira kalau 'Pion' adalah bidak terlemah bukan?"

"Bukankah selama ini 'Pion' adalah bidak terlemah diantara semuanya, Buchou?"

"Hal itu salah besar. Bidak 'Pion' punya kemampuan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki jenis bidak lainnya. Yaitu 'Promotion'."

"Promotion? Apa itu?"

"Naruto-kun, dengarkan dengan baik – baik penjelasanku. Apabila kamu setuju untuk menjadi pelayanku, kamu akan menjadi bidak 'Pion' sama seperti Issei. Seperti permainan catur sungguhan, bidak 'Pion' bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak lainnya jika mereka berhasil masuk ke daerah terdalam dari wilayah musuh. Saat itu dia bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali bidak 'Raja'. Issei, kamu bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali 'Raja' dilokasi yang kuanggap sebagai wilayah musuh."

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Issei mendengar penjelasan Rias.

' _Begitukah? Jadi aku bisa menjadi bidak 'Kuda' seperti Kiba, atau bidak 'Benteng' seperti Koneko-chan, dan bahkan bidak 'Ratu' seperti Akeno-san? Kali ini aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Asia.' Batinnya._

"Tetapi karena kamu baru saja menjadi Iblis, ada beberapa pantangan, jadi sepertinya masih tidak mungkin bagimu untuk langsung naik pangkat menjadi 'Ratu', tetapi kamu masih bisa menjadi bidak lain. Kalau kamu bertekad kuat dan mengatakan 'Promotion' dengan segenap hatimu, akan ada perubahan pada kemampuanmu."

Issei tampak sedikit kecewa mendengar penjelasan barusan. Ia kecewa karena masih belum bisa 'promotion' menjadi Ratu, karena 'Promotion' menjadi Ratu akan menaikkan presentase keberhasilannya.

Melihat Issei yang sedikit kecewa, Riaspun membelai pipi Issei.

"Satu hal lagi. Mengenai Sacred Gear. Ketika ingin menggunakan Sacred Gear ingat baik-baik hal ini. Keinginan kuat. Kekuatan Sacred Gear sangat dipengaruhi oleh Keinginan pemakainya. Itu juga jadi penentu kekuatanmu. Walaupun sekarang kamu iblis, tetapi hasratmu tidak hilang."

"Jadi aku harus memiliki keinginan kuat untuk mengaktifan Sacred gearku?"

"Ya. Dan Satu hal terakhir yang kamu tidak boleh lupa. Dalam catur sebuah bidak 'Pion' pun bisa membunuh 'Raja'. Ini hal yang umum dalam catur. Fakta ini juga berlaku dalam peraturan 'Bidak Iblis'. Kamu masih bisa bertambah kuat Issei."

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Riaspun pergi bersama Akeno menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

Yang tersisa di Ruang Klub hanyalah Issei, Koneko, Kiba dan Naruto.

"Hyoudou-kun."

Issei menolehkan kepalanya pada Kiba.

"Kamu mau pergi kesana?"

"Ya. Aku harus pergi, karena Asia adalah temanku. Akulah yang harus menyelamatkannya."

"Kamu bisa terbunuh. Walapun kamu punya kekuatan Sacred Gear, dan menggunakan 'Promotion', kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sekelompok eksorsis dan malaikat jatuh sendirian."

"Tetapi aku tetap harus pergi. Walaupun nyawa sebagai taruhannya, aku harus membebaskan Asia."

"Itu memang kebulatan tekad yang hebat, tetapi tetap saja itu terlalu ceroboh."

"KALAU BEGITU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!?"

"Karena itu aku juga akan ikut."

"Eh? Apa?"

Issei terdiam. Ia sungguh terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Kiba barusan. Ikut? Kiba ingin ikut bersamanya? Bahkan Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kata – kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal Asia-san, tetapi kamu adalah temanku. Dan lagi, secara pribadi aku membenci malaikat jatuh dan para pendeta. Aku sangat membenci mereka."

Issei menganggukan kepalanya, Ia merasa tidak keberatan apabila Kiba ikut bersamanya. Terlebih, itu akan sangat membantunya.

"Ingat yang dikatakan Buchou? Kamu bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali 'Raja' ditempat yang dianggap Buchou sebagai wilayah musuh. Dengan kata lain sekarang dia menganggap gereja itu adalah wilayah musuh Gremory, bukan?"

"Ah."

Issei baru menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari penjelasan Rias beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sungguh bodoh, bahkan Kiba sudah mengetahui pesan tersembunyi itu.

"Sebenarnya buchou sudah mengijinkanmu pergi. Tentu saja itu artinya aku harus membantumu. Buchou mengkin sudah punya rencana sendiri. Kalau dia tidak mengijinkanmu, sekarang ini pasti kamu sudah dikurung disuatu tempat."

Kiba tertawa hambar. Dari cara tertawanya, Issei tahu bahwa Kiba pernah mengalami hal barusan.

"Saya juga ikut."

"Eh? Koneko-chan? Apa aku tidak salah mendengar?"

Lagi. Issei dibuat terkejut. Sekarang Koneko berniat untuk ikut menyelamatkan Asia. Padahal sedari tadi Koneko tidak memiliki tanda – tanda tertarik pada hal ini.

"Saya khawatir kalau cuma dua orang yang pergi."

Mendengar alasan Koneko barusan, Issei benar – benar terharu. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Aku sangat tersentuh! Saat ini aku tersentuh olehmu, Koneko-chan!"

Setelah itu, pandangan mata Issei tertuju pada Naruto. Sedari tadi temannya itu hanya diam tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

Merasa diperhatikan, Narutopun menatap balik Issei.

 _ **Deg**_

Issei terdiam. Tatapan mata Naruto seolah membuat badannya terasa membeku, bahkan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat. Tidak berapa lama, Narutopun tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi bersama kalian untuk menyelamatkan Asia-san, tetapi aku hanya akan menghambat kalian semua. Maafkan aku, Issei. Pastikan kau membawa Asia-san dengan selamat, kita ajak lagi dia makan di restoran cepat saji kemarin. Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang."

"Y-ya, aku akan membawanya kembali, Naruto."

Naruto membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub.

Melihat Issei yang tiba – tiba terdiam, membuat Kiba sedikit keheranan.

"Ada apa, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Ah m-maafkan aku, aku sedikit melamun."

Perasaan yang di rasakan Issei barusan membuat Ia bingung. Ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti itu.

Issei langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia harus fokus pada penyelamatan Asia.

"Kalau begitu mari kita bertiga memulai misi penyemalatan ini! Tunggu kami Asia!"

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku pergi meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan perasaan kesal di hatiku.

Aku benar – benar kesal. Bayangkan orang yang berharga bagimu di bunuh oleh sekelompok orang, dan salah satu dari mereka mengajakmu untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka? bukankah itu sebuah penghinaan?

Itu sebuah penghinaan terbesar. Dengan entengnya Rias Gremory mengatakan 'Apa kamu mau menjadi budak iblisku?', di telingaku Ia seolah berkata 'Lupakan kematian Hinata, dan bergabunglah dengan kami.'

Apa kau mencoba membuatku marah, Rias Gremory? Menjadi iblis? Aku? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Bahkan aku merasa ingin muntah berada di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi iblis seperti barusan.

Sialan! Sialan!

 **Naruto POV END**

.

Matahari baru saja tenggelam dan posisinya di gantikan oleh bulan.

"Serahkan semua uangmu, bocah! Atau akan ku habisi kau disini."

Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menatap kedua orang dihadapannya. Kedua orang didepannya menodongkan pisau padanya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Naruto menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia sungguh tidak suka saat ada yang menganggunya ketika suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Hey hey bocah, jaga bicaramu. Apa kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu?"

"Cepat serahkan uangmu, atau kedua pisau ini akan menancap ditubuhmu!"

Sembari memasang raut wajah marah, kedua preman itu menempelkan ujung pisau pada pipi Naruto.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, tidaklah membuat Naruto takut. Melainkan sebaliknya. Raut wajahnya datar serta tatapan matanya tampak begitu dingin.

Kedua preman di hadapannya mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-ada apa dengan matanya? Tidak mungkin matamu bisa berubah dengan sendirinya. Itu mustahil."

Wajah mereka berdua Nampak begitu terkejut, di ikuti keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tentu saja mereka terkejut, beberapa saat yang lalu kedua mata Naruto tidaklah sama seperti yang sekarang. Sekarang, seperti ada lingkaran berwarna biru muda di kedua pupil mata Naruto.

' _Kakiku gemetar? Kenapa kakiku gemetar seperti ini?'Batinnya._

Kaki mereka berdua menjadi gemetar. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua merasa ketakutan hanya dengan menatap mata Naruto. seolah – olah tatapan mata Naruto mengintimidasi mereka.

 _ **TAP**_

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang pundak kedua orang di didepannya.

"Menyingkirlah!"

 _ **Bruk**_

Dengan sekali gerakan, Naruto membuat kedua orang itu terduduk di atas tanah. Iapun berjalan di antara tubuh mereka berdua.

' _Itu tidak bertenaga, tetapi kenapa kita berdua bisa sampai seperti ini?' Batinnya._

Mereka berdua syok. Sekarang, tidak hanya kedua kaki mereka berdua yang gemetar, tubuh merekapun ikut gemetar. Tetapi, perbuatan yang di lakukan oleh Naruto barusan tidak bisa mereka terima.

Bagi mereka, itu sebuah penghinaan. Mereka merasa di permainkan oleh pria yang umurnya di bawah mereka.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur setelah melakukan hal barusan pada kami."

Mereka berdua kembali berdiri. Tatapan dari kedua orang itu tertuju pada Naruto yang terus berjalan seolah tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua.

"Brengsek! Dia benar – benar meremehkan kita!"

Kedua orang itu memegang pisau di tangan masing – masing dengan kuat. Merekapun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Di pandangnya kedua orang yang tengah berlari menuju dirinya.

 _ **Jleb Jleb**_

Kedua orang itu berniat menusukan pisau pada dada Naruto, tetapi Naruto menahan kedua pisau itu menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Melihat pisau menancap di kedua telapak tangan Naruto, mereka berdua tersenyum puas.

"Walaupun itu bukan organ vital, tetapi tetap saja terasa sakit kan?"

Kedua orang itu memperhatikan darah yang terus menetes dari tangan Naruto. Akan tetapi, raut wajah Naruto tetaplah datar.

Mereka berdua tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Naruto berekspresi seperti itu di saat pisau menancap di kedua telapak tangannya.

 _ **Dhuaghhh**_

Tiba – tiba, Naruto menendang salah seorang dan membuat tubuh orang itu terhempas kebelakang cukup jauh. Sedangkan pisau milik pria itu masih menancap di lengan kanannya.

"S-sialan kau!"

Orang yang berada di depan Naruto nampak begitu marah. Tentu saja, melihat temannya di perlakukan seperti itu pastilah membuatnya marah.

 _ **Trakkkk**_

"Arghhhhhhhh."

Naruto mematahkan lengan kanan milik pria di hadapannya. Seketika, pria itu terduduk di atas tanah sembari memegangi lengannya yang patah.

Naruto mencabut kedua pisau yang menancap pada kedua telapak tangannya. Di pegangnya kedua pisau yang berlumuran darah itu di tangan kanannya. Tatapan matanya lalu tertuju pada pria di hadapannya yang terus merintih kesakitan.

 _ **Srakk**_

Ia menjambak rambut pria itu dengan tangan kirinya. Pria itu tampak tidak berani menatap mata Naruto. Tatapan mata Naruto malah membuat dirinya semakin takut.

"M-maafkan aku, kumohon jangan bunuh aku."

Pria itu akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Naruto. Ia berniat untuk memohon agar Naruto melepaskan dirinya.

 _ **Jleb**_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Akan tetapi, sebuah kejadian naas terjadi pada pria itu. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan, sebuah teriakan yang sangat memilukan. Ya Naruto menusukan salah satu pisau yang dipegangnya pada mata kanan pria itu.

 _ **Brukk**_

Naruto melepaskan jambakan pada rambut pria itu, dan membuat tubuhnya langsung terbaring di atas tanah. Pria itu terus berteriak penuh kesakitan sembari berusaha mencabut pisau yang menancap begitu dalam pada mata kanannya.

"J-J-jangan, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku mohon jauhkan pisau itu dari mata kiriku."

Naruto berjongkok tepat di samping tubuhnya. Pria itu berusaha menjauh dari Naruto, disaat Ia melihat tangan kanan Naruto memainkan pisau.

 _ **Jleb**_

"Arghhhhhhhhhh MATAKU! MATAKU!"

Tidak menghiraukan perkataan pria barusan, Naruto menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya pada mata kiri pria tersebut. Ia bisa melihat kedua pisau yang tadinya menancap di kedua telapak tangannya, sekarang tertancap pada kedua mata pria di hadapannya.

Naruto kembari berdiri. Tidak jauh darinya, ada seseorang yang tengah menatap dengan tatapan tajam padanya.

"BIADAB, BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH TEMANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU!"

Pria di depannya Nampak sangat marah. Tentu saja, melihat temannya mati dengan kedua pisau menancap di kedua matanya, membuat Ia sangat marah.

"La-larilah Renji, jangan l-lawan orang ini. Kau ti-tidak akan menang."

Naruto melirik tubuh pria yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Walaupun pisau sudah menancap di kedua matanya, pria itu masih tetap hidup.

 _ **Jrashhh**_

Darah menyembur keluar. Naruto menginjak pisau yang menancap di mata kiri pria didekatnya, dan membuat pisau itu menancap sangat dalam. Tidak ada teriakan kesakitan ataupun rintihan, sepertinya pria itu sudah tewas.

Melihat temannya di bunuh dengan cara keji seperti itu, Renji berlari kearah Naruto dengan amarah yang sangat besar.

Renji menyerang Naruto dengan tinju dan tendangan, tetapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ia sangat frustasi, semua serangannya dapat di hindari Naruto dan sekarang tubuhnya kelelahan.

 _ **Grebbb**_

Naruto mencengkram wajah Renji menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan sangat kuat. Iapun mengangkat tubuh Renji ke udara.

Renji berusaha memberontak agar terlepas dari cengkraman Naruto. Akan tetapi, cengkraman pada wajahnya semakin kuat.

Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tangan kanan Naruto, terdengar suara rintihan Renji. Semakin Naruto memperkuat cengkraman pada wajah Renji, semakin jelas suara retakan yang di dengarnya.

 _ **Trak**_

Terdengar suara patahan benda dan diikuti tubuh Renji yang berhenti memberontak. Naruto lalu melemparkan tubuh Renji dengan sembarang, dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

 _ **Cklek**_

Mendengar suara pintu rumah yang terbuka, Leonardo lalu berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Ia ingin menyambut kepulangan sang kakak.

"Selamat datang, Nii…..san."

Leonardo berdiri di depan Naruto, akan tetapi senyuman di wajahnya menghilang. Ia takut. Kakaknya memasang wajah yang belum pernah yang Ia lihat.

Biasanya, Kakaknya akan tersenyum sembari mengacak – acak rambutnya ketika pulang. Akan tetapi sekarang? Tidak ada senyuman, dan tidak ada tatapan hangat dari kakaknya. Melainkan hanya tatapan dingin.

Leonardo mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali, berpikir bahwa orang di depannya bukanlah kakaknya melainkan orang lain. Tetapi, berapa banyakpun Ia mengerjapkan mata atau menggosok kedua matanya, pria tadi masih terdiam dengan raut wajah menakutkan seperti itu.

"N-Nii-san, a-apa yang s-sudah terjadi?"

Leonardo memberanikan diri bertanya pada kakaknya. Pandangan mata Narutopun langsung tertuju pada sang adik.

Tubuh Leonardo gemetar. Kakaknya memang tidak berteriak atau marah – marah padanya saat ini, tetapi hanya dengan tatapan mata dari kakaknya yang begitu dingin membuat dirinya takut.

Dilihatnya tangan kanan Naruto yang bergerak menuju dirinya.

' _Nii-san pasti akan memukulku karena aku sudah bertanya hal yang tidak perlu' Batinnya._

Ia menutup kedua matanya. Dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, Ia berharap rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan tidak akan begitu terasa.

 _ **Pluk**_

"Maafkan aku, apa aku membuatmu takut, Leonardo?"

Leonardo membuka matanya, dilihatnya sang kakak yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Pandangan matanyapun hangat. Ini baru kakaknya yang Ia kenal.

Akan tetapi, Ia masih teringat dengan sifat kakaknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Menurutnya, sifat kakaknya tadi seperti kebalikan dari sifatnya yang sekarang.

' _Sifat Nii-san tadi, itu tidak mungkin.' Batinnya._

"T-Tidak, Nii-san."

Leonardo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berbohong. Sebenarnya Ia masih sedikit takut akibat kejadian barusan.

"Aku akan langsung pergi ke kamarku. Dan Leo, jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Naruto mengacak – acak rambut Leonardo dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Sedangkan Leonardo masih terdiam memandangi kakaknya.

' _Aku tidak ingin Nii-san membuat ekspresi seperti barusan. Itu sungguh menakutkan.' Batinnya._

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Issei, Kiba dan Koneko tengah berada di dalam gereja. Berada di dalam gereja membuat Issei merasa gelisah. Akan tetapi, Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dirinya sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menyalamatkan Asia bagaimanapun caranya.

Mereka bertiga lalu menuruni tangga yang berada di balik altar. Terlihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup rapat di ujung tangga.

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Koneko dan Issei.

"Jadi disini?"

"Mungkin. Aku yakin didalam ada sekelompok Eksorsis dan malaikat jatuh didalam sana. Apakah kalian siap?"

Kiba berniat membuka pintu ruangan itu, tetapi pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Selamat datang para Iblis."

Di dalam ruangan itu ada banyak pendeta yang membawa pedang cahaya. Dan yang memberikan sambutan pada mereka bertiga adalah malaikat jatuh Reynalle.

Issei tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Reynalle maupun para pendeta, pandangan matanya terus menatap seluruh isi ruangan. Ia tengah mencari orang yang akan di selamatkannya. Tidak berapa lama, pandangan matanya berhenti di sebuah salib. Ia bukan memperhatikan salib yang sudah tampak usang itu, tetapi pandangannya tertuju pada perempuan yang terikat di sana.

"Asiaaaaa!"

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Asia. Seorang suster-gereja yang hendak Ia selamatkan. Tetapi, Issei tidak habis pikir, kenapa Asia di ikatkan pada salib?

Issei melihat tubuh Asia yang bergerak, sepertinya Asia mendengar suara teriakan dirinya.

"Issei-san?"

Asia menatap Issei. Dari raut wajahnya tergambarkan bahwa dirinya tidak menyangka akan kembali melihat Issei .

"Ya! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!"

Mendengar Issei yang berkata akan menyelamatkannya dengan lantang, Asiapun menitikan air matanya.

"Sungguh pertemuan yang menyentuh hati, tetapi sudah terlambat. Ritualnya sudah hampir selesai."

Issei nampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Reynalle.

"Aaaaaah, tidaaaaaaaak!"

Jeritan kesakitan Asia membuat Issei mengerti maksud perkataan Reynalle. Jadi, membuat Asia terikat pada salibpun merupakan bagian dari ritual yang di maksud mantan pacarnya itu.

Issei merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan, tatkala melihat cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Asia. Memang cahaya adalah musuh bagi iblis, tetapi Ia yakin cahaya yang menyelimuti Asia bukanlah cahaya yang sama seperti malaikat jatuh.

"Asia!"

Ia ingin menghampiri Asia, namun para pendeta tidak membiarkannya lewat. Issei memukul satu per satu pendeta yang menghalanginya, tetapi jumlahnya terlalu banyak.

Perasaannya semakin gelisah mendengar jeritan pilu yang keluar dari mulut Asia, Ia ingin menyelamatkan Asia tanpa membuatnya terluka. Namun, sepertinya Ia terlambat. Dilihatnya cahaya besar keluar dari tubuh Asia, dan Reynalle langsung menangkapnya.

"Ini dia! Ini dia kekuatan yang kuiginkan sejak lama! Sacred Gear! Dengan ini, aku akan dicintai!"

Reynalle tersenyum. Ia memeluk cahaya itu dengan raut wajah yang tampak begitu puas. Kemudian, cahaya terang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan ritual itu.

Cahaya terang tidak bertahan lama, dan ketika cahaya itu padam, berdiri seorang malaikat jatuh dengan cahaya hijau memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Ahahahahaha! Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya! Kekuatan super! Dengan ini aku akan menjadi Malaikat jatuh super! Dengan ini aku bisa membalas mereka yang telah menghinaku!"

Issei terdiam. Kekuatan super? Menjadi malaikat jatuh super katanya? Ia sungguh tidak memperdulikannya. Yang Ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah Asia. Tetapi para pendeta didepannya benar – benar tidak mengijinkannya lewat.

"Pergilah! Kita berdua akan membukakan jalan untukmu."

Kiba dan Konekopun langsung menyerang para pendeta. Perhatian para pendeta yang tertuju pada kedua temannya, membuat Ia dengan mudah menuju ke tempat Asia.

"I…Issei-san."

"Asia, aku datang menjemputmu."

Issei dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan di kaki dan tangan Asia.

 _ **Brukk**_

Ia menahan tubuh Asia yang hendak terjatuh. Dilihatnya Asia yang tampak pucat diiringi dengan deru nafas yang tidak teratur.

"…..Terima kasih."

Bahkan suara Asia terdengar begitu lemah. Ia panik. Keadaan Asia benar – benar buruk.

"Pemilik Sacred Gear, yang diambil Sacred Gearnya akan mati. Perempuan itu juga akan mati."

"DIAMLAH! ATAU KEMBALIKAN SACRED GEAR MILIKNYA!"

"Hahahaha Tidak mungkin aku mengembalikannya. Aku bahkan sampai berbohong pada atasanku untuk memperolehnya. Aku juga akan membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan semua bukti."

"Sialan. Kamu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yuma-chan yang aku ingat."

"Hahahaha, Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sangat menyenangkan."

"Padahal kamu adalah pacar pertamaku."

"Ya, melihatmu aku jadi merasa gemas. Senang sekali rasanya bermain-main dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali buta akan perempuan."

"Padahal aku sungguh serius akan menjagamu."

"Ya, kamu memang menjagaku. Ketika aku dalam masalah, kamu segera membelaku dan memastikan aku tidak terluka. Padahal, tahukah kamu kalau aku sengaja melakukannya? Karena lucu sekali melihat wajahmu yang kebingungan."

"Padahal aku telah merencanakan dengan baik kencan pertama kita. Untuk memastikannya agar jadi kencan yang hebat."

"Ahahaha! Iya, kamu benar! Itu memang kencan yang hebat! Karena itu, aku sampai jadi bosan!"

"Yuma-chan."

"Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. Indah bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Ise-kun?"

"REYNALLEEEEEEE!"

Kesabarannya habis. Issei benar – benar dibuat kesal oleh Reynalle. Ia ingin menghajar mantan pacarnya, namun Issei mengurungkan niatnya melihat Kiba dan Koneko yang mendekatinya dengan wajah serius.

"Hyoudou-kun! Formasi kita kurang menguntungkan kalau sambil membawa perempuan itu! Pergilah duluan! Kami akan menangani yang disini!"

Issei menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa Ia setuju dengan tawaran Kiba.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Kalau kita sudah kembali, kalian harus memanggilku 'Issei'! Harus! Karena kita adalah teman!"

Kiba dan Koneko hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar permintaan dari Issei. Isseipun langsung pergi membawa Asia dalam pangkuannya.

Ia berhasil keluar dari ruang ritual tadi, tetapi keadaan Asia kelihatannya semakin memburuk. Issei lalu membaringkan Asia di salah satu bangku didalam gereja.

"Bertahanlah sebentar! Sebentar lagi kamu akan bebas, Asia! Sebentar lagi kamu bisa bermain denganku lagi!"

Di genggamnya kedua tangan Asia. Dingin. Kedua tangan Asia begitu dingin. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari kedua tangan Asia.

Melihat Issei yang mencemaskannya, membuat Asia tersenyum.

"Saya senang sekali karena mempunyai teman, walaupun Cuma sebentar. Kalau saya bisa terlahir kembali, maukah Issei-san menjadi temanku lagi?"

"Bicara apa kamu!? Jangan bicara seperti itu! Mari kita pergi bersenang-senang! Aku akan menyeretmu kalaupun kamu tidak mau! Kita akan pergi ke karaoke! Game Center! Juga bermain bowling! Juga kebanyak tempat lainnya!"

Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis.

"Kita adalah teman! Selamanya! Naruto juga temanmu! Dia mengkhawatirkanmu! Oh iya! Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Motohama dan Matsuda! Mereka memang sedikit mesum, tetapi mereka berdua orang baik! Mereka pasti bisa menjadi temanmu! Pasti! Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama! Sebanyak kita mau!"

"Issei-san bahkan menangis untuk orang seperti saya."

Asia berusaha menggerakan tangan kanannya, Ia berniat menghapus air mata Issei yang terus mengalir. Dirinya merasa tidak pantas untuk ditangisi oleh Issei.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa sempat menyentuh pipi Issei, tangan Asia langsung terjatuh.

Issei terdiam, dilihatnya tubuh Asia yang sudah tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Asia? Tidak, tidak, seharusnya tidak seperti ini."

Ya seharusnya tidaklah seperti ini. ini benar – benar di luar rencananya.

"Seharusnya aku datang menyalamatkanmu. Tetapi aku gagal. Lagi dan lagi. Sialan!"

"Jadi dia sudah mati ya?"

Issei diam membeku. Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan yang amat menyakitkan baginya. Tanpa perlu membalikan badanpun, Ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengatakannya.

"Kembalikan."

"Dia sudah mati, jadi aku tidak perlu mengembalikan Sacred gearnya kan?"

"KEMBALIKAN ASIA!"

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER!]**

Sacred Gear ditangan kiri Issei bereaksi , Permata di sarung tangannya bersinar. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia membalikan badannya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Reynalle yang berdiri di sana dengan senyum di wajahnya. Melihat senyum di wajah Reynalle membuat amarahnya semakin meningkat.

Issei berlari menuju Reynalle, dan berusaha menghantamkan tinju pada wajahnya. Ia benar – benar sudah muak melihat wajah mantan pacarnya.

Namun, serangannya tidak dapat mengenai Reynalle satu kalipun.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya lagi agar orang bodoh sepertimu bisa mengerti. Aku punya kekuatan sebesar 1000, sedangkan kamu hanya 1. Walaupun kamu menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear itu untuk menggandakan kekuatanmu, hasilnya cuma akan menjadi 2. Lalu bagaimana caranya kamu mau menang melawanku?"

 **[BOOST!]**

Permata di lengan kiri Issei kembali mengeluarkan suara. Mendengar itu, Reynalle tidak tinggal diam. Ia lalu membuat tombak cahaya di lengannya.

 _ **JLEB**_

"Ughhhhhhh."

Tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan Reynalle menembus dengan mulus pada betis kaki Issei. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Walaupun tombak cahaya itu sudah lenyap, rasa sakit yang di timbulkan masih sangat terasa.

 **[BOOST!]**

Meskipun dirinya sedang terluka, permata di lengan kirinya terus mengeluarkan suara.

"Walaupun sudah beberapa kali terkena tombak cahaya, rasa sakitnya masih luar biasa. Tetapi, rasa sakit ini sepertinya tidak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang di rasakan Asia."

Kedua kakinya sudah gemetar menahan berat tubuhnya, Tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mencoba untuk tetap berdiri. Tubuhnya tidak boleh ambruk. Ia masih harus mengalahkan malaikat jatuh di depannya.

Issei melirik pada tubuh Asia yang sudah meninggal dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Disaat seperti ini, apakah seharusnya kita berdoa kepada Tuhan?"

"Hah?"

"Tetapi percuma saja. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak akan mendengarkanku, dia juga tidak menolong perempuan baik hati seperti Asia. Apalagi aku yang merupakan seorang iblis."

"Bicara apa kamu? Apakah rasa sakit akibat tombak cahaya membuatmu menjadi gila?"

"Kalau begitu, Mungkin Maou mau mendengarkan doaku. Dia ada kan? Apakah engkau mendengarkan? Aku Iblis, jadi maukah engau mendengarkan doaku?"

"Anak ini sudah gila. Dia berbicara sendiri ditempat seperti ini."

"Aku akan menghajar sampah didepanku ini, jadi bisakah engkau membuat agar tidak ada yang akan menghalangi? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Aku juga tidak butuh bantuan. Jadi aku mohon jadikanlah ini pertarungan satu lawan satu. "

Issei menatap Reynalle dengan tatapan tajam. Ia benar – benar ingin menghajar sang mantan yang berdiri didepannya. Walaupun kakinya masih gemetar, serta darah yang terus keluar dari luka di betisnya.

"Hey, mantanku. Aku mengalami banyak hal buruk karenamu. Dan Sacred Gear, Kamu masih punya sisa kekuatan untuk meninju sampah didepanku ini kan? Kalau begitu, mari kita selesaikan ini."

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Suara yang muncul dari permata di sarung tangan Issei kali ini terdengar begitu kuat. Tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya, dan kekuatan yang Ia rasakanpun semakin besar.

' _Ini serangan terakhirku, aku akan ambruk setelahnya. Kondisiku sudah kritis. Tetapi, aku masih bisa bergerak. Aku harus mengalahkannya dengan satu pukulan.' Batinnya._

Tiba – tiba, Reynalle mundur beberapa langkah. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Ia tengah terkejut.

' _Tidak mungkin. Apa ini? Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kenapa kekuatanya bisa melebihiku? Level kekuatan sihir yang kurasakan, Gelombang kekuatan Iblis ini milik Iblis level pertengahan, tidak….Ini milik Iblis level tinggi.' Batinnya._

Ia benar – benar tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa kekuatan yang terpancar dari Issei melebihi dirinya. Untuk membuktikan hal tersebut adalah sebuah kesalahan, Ia membuat tombak cahaya di tangannya.

 _ **Splash**_

Tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan Reynalle menghilang. Kali ini Issei bisa menepis tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepadanya dengan tinjunya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah punya hak untuk dicintai oleh Azazel-sama! Aku tidak mungkin dikalahkan Iblis rendahan seperimu!"

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Issei. Kali ini Ia yakin dapat mengalahkan Reynalle.

Issei mengeratkan tinjunya. Seluruh kekuatan di lengan kirinya terpusat di tinju tersebut. Ia lalu berlari kearah Reynalle yang masih diam dengan keterkejutannya.

"REYNALLE!"

 _ **Dhuaghhhh**_

Tinju Issei dengan telak mengenai wajah Reynalle dan membuat tubuhnya terhempas jauh kebelakang.

 _ **Brakk**_

Tubuh Reynalle menabrak dinding gereja hingga hancur. Issei tersenyum puas setelah berhasil mengalahkan Reynalle. Tetapi, tubuhnya saat ini benar – benar sudah sangat lemas. Bahkan luka akibat tombak cahaya tadi masih begitu terasa.

Tiba – tiba, tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan. Sepertinya kedua kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk tetap berdiri.

 _ **Brukk**_

Kiba menopang tubuh Issei yang hendak ambruk.

"Kamu berhasil mengalahkannya."

Tatapan Kiba tertuju pada tubuh Reynalle yang tergeletak di halaman gereja.

"Yo, kamu terlambat Casanova."

"Hahaha, Buchou menyuruhku agar tidak mengganggu."

"Apa? Buchou?"

"Ya, Buchou."

Kiba lalu berjalan sembari membawa Issei menuju halaman gereja. Sesampainya di halaman gereja, Issei bisa melihat Rias, Akeno dan Koneko yang berdiri di dekat tubuh Reynalle.

"Buchou? Kenapa Buchou ada di gereja?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku, jadi aku menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk berpindah kemari. Tegang juga rasanya pertama kalinya berpindah ke gereja. Dan kamu benar – benar berhasil mengalahkan Reynalle. Bagus sekali, memang begitulah seharusnya pelayanku."

Mendapat pujian dari Rias, tentunya membuat Issei bahagia.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Reynalle, Buchou?"

Rias tersenyum, diliriknya Akeno yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang, Akeno, bangunkan dia."

"Siap."

Akeno mengangkat lengannya, kemudian air muncul dari lingkaran sihir di udara.

 _ **Brushhh**_

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Reynalle langsung tersadar, ia terbatuk – batuk karena disiram air.

"Apa kabar, malaikat jatuh Reynalle?"

.

.

.

.

Di atas gereja.

Seseorang dengan topeng badut, tengah duduk memperhatikan kelompok Gremory yang saat ini sedang mengerubuni seorang malaikat jatuh. Tidak hanya itu, Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, membuat dirinya bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Kalian pikir sudah mengalahkanku? Sayang sekali. Walaupun rencana ini dirahasiakan dari para pimpinan, tetapi ada malaikat jatuh lainnya yang ikut bersamaku. Calawana, Mitelt, Donnasiege datanglah! Bantu aku!"

"Mereka tidak akan datang menolongmu. Aku tidak tahu keberadaan malaikat jatuh Donnasiege dimana, tetapi aku sudah membasmi Malaikat jatuh Calawana dan Mitelt."

Rias Gremory lalu menjatuhkan dua bulu hitam dari telapak tangannya.

"Kamu bisa mengenalinya karena kalian sejenis bukan?"

"Sialan kau Rias Gremory! Tidak apa – apa, mereka berdua memang lemah. Tetapi, aku masih mempunyiai Donnasiege. Donnasiege datanglah! Tolong aku! Aku akan memberimu bonus kalau kau menolongku!"

Mendengar nama yang terus diteriakan oleh Reynalle, orang dengan topeng badut itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sesuatu.

Sinar bulan lalu menyinari benda yang dipegang orang itu. Dan sesuatu yang di pegang olehnya bukanlah sebuah benda, melainkan kepala seseorang. Ya, sebuah kepala yang terus meneteskan darah.

Dipandanginya kepala tersebut dengan cukup lama. Kemudian, Ia melemparkannya kearah kelompok Gremory yang berada di halaman gereja.

 _ **Plukk**_

"D-D-Donnasiege?"

.

.

 _ **Plukk**_

"D-D-Donnasiege?"

Kelompok Gremory dan malaikat jatuh Reynalle terkejut saat kepala seseorang jatuh dari langit. Akan tetapi, diantara yang lainnya, Reynalle lah yang paling terkejut.

Tentu saja, Ia berharap bahwa Donnasiege datang kesini dan menolongnya. Namun, yang datang hanya kepalanya saja.

"Dari mana datangnya kepala itu?"

"I-ini menjijikan. Aku tahu bahwa malaikat jatuh adalah musuh bagi iblis, tetapi melihat caranya mati dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya, itu sudah keterlaluan."

Rias memperhatikan potongan kepala tanpa tubuh itu. Menurut Reynalle, itu adalah kepala malaikat jatuh Donnasiege. Namun, yang menjadi pertanyaannya, siapa yang melakukannya? Ia dan Akeno hanya melenyapkan dua malaikat jatuh Calawana dan Mitelt.

Rias lalu menatap para budaknya.

"Berpencar! Si pelaku pasti masih ada di sekitar sini. Issei, kamu diam disini!"

"Baik."

Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko langsung berpencar untuk mencari si pelaku. Sedangkan Issei, hanya diam bersama Rias. Tentu saja Ia ingin ikut mencari, tetapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan.

Rias tidak bisa ikut mencari bersama para pelayannya, karena itu akan membuat peluang Reynalle kabur semakin besar. Tetapi, dari raut wajah Reynalle, tampaknya dia sudah putus asa.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko kembali berkumpul. Rias menatap mereka bertiga, namun yang Ia dapatkan hanyalah gelengan kepala dari ketiganya.

"Sepertinya si pelaku sudah pergi, Buchou."

"Tidak apa – apa, Kita akan memikirkannya nanti, Sekarang mari kita selesaikan urusan ini!"

Para pelayannya menganggukan kepala. Lalu pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada Reynalle.

Rias lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada Reynalle.

"Sekarang kamu harus musnah. Nona malaikat jatuh."

Issei ikut memandangi Reynalle. Melihat Reynalle yang terdiam dengan raut wajah putus asa, memunculkan sebuah perasaan yang tidak mengenakan di hatinya. Kalau ingin jujur, Ia masih menyayangi mantan pacarnya itu.

Perjalanan cintanya benar – benar rumit. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Ia di bunuh oleh cinta pertamanya. Dan sekarang, Ia menyaksikan cinta pertamanya yang hendak di lenyapkan oleh majikannya.

Tetapi, Reynalle telah membunuh salah satu temannya. Bagaimanpun inilah balasan yang setimpal. Nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa.

Di tatapnya dengan seksama wajah Reynalle, mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Ia melihat wajah dari cinta pertamanya. Ia tersenyum pada mantan pacarnya, sungguh ini bukanlah kisah cinta yang ingin di rasakannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Yuma-chan."

 _ **Blarrrr**_

Rias menembakan bola sihirnya pada Reynalle. Lenyap. Tubuh Reynalle benar – benar lenyap tidak bersisa.

Issei menggenggam salah satu bulu hitam yang terbang menuju kearahnya. Itu adalah bulu dari sayap Reynalle. Ia menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

 _ **Tes Tes**_

Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Hatinya sesak. Tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit. Hari ini, dirinya sudah menyaksikan teman serta mantan pacarnya yang tewas di depan matanya. Sebenci apapun dirinya pada Reynalle yang telah membunuh Asia, namun Reynalle tetaplah cinta pertamanya. Mengesampingkan bahwa Reynalle hanya bersandiwara untuk berpacaran dengannya, di dalam hatinya Ia masih sedikit menyayanginya. Melihat mantan pacarnya yang memasang wajah putus asa sebelum di lenyapkan, Ia ingin membantu.

Ia tidak bisa menolongnya. Reynalle telah membunuh temannya, Asia dan itulah balasan yang harus di terimanya. Bagi Issei, ini semua terasa begitu rumit.

"Maafkan aku. Aku gagal menyelamatkan Asia. Sialan! Padahal kalian semua telah membantuku, tetapi aku tetap gagal. Ini semua salahku."

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Rias melihat Issei yang tengah menangis.

"Kalau begitu mari kita kembalikan Asia Argento-san."

"Jangan berusaha menghiburku, Buchou. Asia sudah meninggal."

"Issei, Yang barusan aku katakan itu serius."

Tiba – tiba, Issei melihat cahaya kehijauan yang melayang di sekelilingnya. Ia mengenalinya. Cahaya hijau itu adalah Sacred gear milik Asia.

Rias lalu merogoh sakunya dan Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bidak catur berwarna merah.

"Bidak catur?"

"Ya ini adalah 'Bidak Peluncur'. Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan memiliki total keseluruhan 15 bidak, yaitu 8 'Pion', 2 'Kuda', 2 'Peluncur', 2 'Benteng', dan 1 'Ratu'. Aku sudah punya satu peluncur, tetapi masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa."

"Buchou, aku sudah membawanya."

Issei mengalihkan pandangannya, dilihatnya Kiba yang tengah berdiri sembari memangku tubuh Asia.

"Kiba, sejak kapan?"

Kiba hanya memberi jawaban dengan senyumannya. Issei benar – benar tidak menyadari kepergian Kiba untuk mengambil tubuh Asia.

"Baringkan Dia, Kiba."

"Baik, Buchou."

Kiba lalu membaringkan Asia di atas tanah sesuai perintah dari majikannya. Setelah tugasnya selesai, Kiba lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian Rias berjongkok di samping tubuh Asia.

Ia meletakkan bidak peluncur yang tengah di pegangnya di atas dada Asia. Issei yang berdiri di sisi Kiba, terus memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Peran Bidak peluncur adalah mendukung anggota lain didalam grup. Kemampuan penyembuhan perempuan ini bisa sangat berguna sebagai Bidak Peluncur. Memang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tetapi aku akan mencoba menghidupkan Asia kembali sebagai Iblis."

Rias lalu berdiri. Dan Gelombang kekuatan sihir berwarna merah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dalam namaku, Rias Gremory. Aku memerintahkanmu, Asia Argento. Aku, membangkitkanmu kembali ke tanah ini, sebagai pelayanku, dan terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis. Kamu, sebagai 'Bidak Peluncur'ku, Dengan kehidupan barumu, Bangkitlah!"

Bidak peluncur di atas dada Asia mulai bersinar dan masuk ke tubuh Asia. Di saat yang sama, Sacred gear milik Asia juga masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan Bidak peluncur dan Sacred gear itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Asia, Iapun menghentikan sihirnya.

Issei terus menatap Asia dengan perasaan cemas. Tidak berapa lama, kedua mata Asia perlahan terbuka.

"Aku menghidupkannya karena aku menginginkan kekuatannya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis. Dan Issei, mulai sekarang adalah tugasmu untuk melindunginya. Sebab kamu adalah Seniornya dalam hal Iblis."

Asia nampak kebingungan. Beberapa pertanyaan terus berputar memenuhi kepalanya.

"Issei-san?"

Ia tidak salah lihat. Pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya adalah Issei. Issei memberikan sebuah senyuman dan langsung memeluk tubuh Asia.

"Asia, Mari kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat kelompok Gremory, orang bertopeng badut itu tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya.

"Hyoudou Issei…."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haha jadi bagaimana tanggapan chapter 4 ini? Ah mohon maaf apabila tidak memuaskan.**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, Minna :v**


End file.
